After All We've Been Through
by Zogeta
Summary: This time, Vegeta has really gone too far. He drugs Kakarot, hauls his butt out to space then makes him train. Why? What motive does the Prince really have? COMPLETED Warning: Shonen ai
1. Drugged

After All We've Been Through 

By Zogeta

Summary: Vegeta takes Kakarot on a training trip without his permission. What ulterior motive does the Prince have, and how will Goku react to the regime?

**Chapter one: Drugged**

"Hey, what's the special occasion, Vegeta?"

I shrug as I sit opposite him, the table between us laden with all the sticky, gooey things he likes. His diet is revolting, it really is. He reminds me of Majin Buu...minus the human candy.

"It's your Saiyan name-day, and even though we're not really friends, someone should recognise your special day. Eat up, and then I'll fetch your present."

"Wow, Vegeta, that's really nice of you. Thanks!"

I try not to flinch as he starts gulping and slurping, chocolate and cake going everywhere. But he starts to slow down, his eyelids drooping. He shakes his head and tries to continue, but he yawns, chocolate-coated tongue stretching out.

"This is so weird…I'm feeling so tired all of a sudden."

"It must be the heat. Why don't you take a nap? You can always eat this later." I gesture towards the food, and he nods, a big hand covering his mouth as he yawns again. He stands up, swaying a little, and pushes his chair back. He hasn't even stumbled two metres before he passes out, and I grab the back of his gi to stop him from hitting the regulation blue Capsule Corp. carpet. I lower him down to the floor, out cold.

Industrial strength tranquilizers. Nothing like them. I bend down and chuck him over my shoulder, my knees protesting at the addition of dead weight. Bloody hell, but this idiot is heavy. I walk to the underground docking bay and up the gangplank of a prepared spaceship. I put the snoring lug on a bed and attach a dark blue manacle to his wrist before walking back upstairs.

"So, you're ready then, Vegeta?"

I nod, and pick up a briefcase full of capsules. Bulma looks sad, but she understands why I'm leaving.

"Just…don't be too hard on him."

She flings her arms around me, and I feel a warm dampness in the crook of my neck. I sigh and stroke her hair while she sobs. "Don't cry, Bulma. You know I don't know what to do with tears."

I lean back and look down. She manages a watery smile while I brush her tears away with the backs of my fingers.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to go to pieces, but you know about your time and all that. And I'll miss you so much."

I can't help a chuckle as I pull her against me. "I'll miss you too, Blue. Look after the brat for me."

She nods into my brown pilot jacket before stepping away. Knowing that it'll be a long time before I do it again, I give her a kiss goodbye.

Truth be told, I don't know when I'll back. It's not a question of _if_ I'll be back, at least. I'll miss my wife and my son, but I have to do something before it's too late, and it involves Kakarot. It's not a job I particularly want to do, but it must be done. It's a father's role, but since I'm all that remains of the Saiyan race besides Kakarot, the job has fallen to me. It's a sacred tradition that Saiyan fathers have carried out for centuries; the legendary training. I must restart the tradition, and it will be hard; on me, on him, on the families we leave behind. But it has to be done.

I hate long goodbyes, and Bulma knows this. She opens the overhead doors to allow my spaceship to exit and I settle myself in the pilot's seat. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly before doing up my belts. I've spent the last two months on an intensive crash course learning to fly and maintain this damn thing, and Bulma says I would have made a great pilot.

"Ready to go, Vegeta?"

"Ready when you are, Blue. Everything's clear on this side."

"Alright, we're go then. Take care, Vegeta."

"Will do."

"Okay, start warming up the external engines, then release all the brackets."

"Done."

"Well, I suppose you're clear then. So, this is goodbye?"

I look at my lap. "Yes, it is."

"Then, in that case; I love you, Vegeta."

I hate blushing. "L-love you too."

I hear her laughing, and I smile a little.

"You're a softy, Vegeta, no matter how much you deny it. Take off in five…"

I rest my hands on the levers, and as the rockets start firing my grip tightens.

"Four…three…"

The rockets begin screaming, and I feel my heart nestle between my tonsils.

"Two…one…"

Gulp.

"GO!"

I pull the levers towards me, the restraints fall away and my spaceship rockets upwards, a giant black and white ball of technology. There's a lurch as we wrench free of the Earth's gravity and soon we're in orbit and on our way to a special planet in a neighbouring galaxy.

I unclip my belts and go down to the next level of the ship, where the bedrooms and bathrooms are. I put my head around Kakarot's door, only to find the fool still sleeping. Maybe I put too much tranquilizer in the éclairs. I walk into my room and open a drawer, my own manacle rolling around inside. I open the band, place it over my wrist and clamp it shut. Immediately, it creates a block on my energy and prevents me from using it by reflecting upon itself. Well, that's what it was designed for. I've got to hand it to Bulma; the woman is a genius.

While I wait for Kakarot to wake up I change into my usual blue combat armour. As I snap on a glove, I hear Kakarot groaning next door. Picking up a spare combat suit, I walk into his room and lean against the wall. The fool is sitting up and rubbing his knuckles with his eyes. He finally notices me and looks confused. Not all that different from his usual expression.

"Uh, Vegeta? Where are we?"

No time like the present to tell him the truth.

"We're on a spaceship and on our way to the most intensive mental and physical training that you'll ever go through."

"Huh?"

I chuck him the combat suit. It's similar to mine, just a darker blue. He looks at it, then up at me.

"But I've got to get home in time for dinner! I really don't have time for this."

He puts it aside and gets to his feet. I simply shrug. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Kakarot."

He laughs, and it grinds on my nerves. "Hey, it might have been a funny joke for you, but I'm serious. Chichi is going to be livid if I'm home late."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "You poor, hen-pecked bastard. So why don't you do your little instant transmission trick and go home?"

"Fine, I will. Just you watch."

Oh this is going to be so priceless. He puts two fingers to his forehead and frowns. A moment later…

"It's not working."

I clap sarcastically, feeling rather smug. "Of course it doesn't. You've got a ki-cutting manacle on your wrist. You're not going anywhere."

He scratches his head. "You've got to be kidding me…" He finally sees the dark blue metal strip around his wrist, and looks at me with something remarkably like distaste.

"Vegeta, this isn't funny. Take it off and let me go home."

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because, idiot, I have the task of granting you full use of your considerable Saiyan abilities, that's _why_."

He sits down hard on the edge of the bed and stares at me, while I lazily inspect my gloved hands.

"But I'm a Super Saiyan three. I don't need any more training!"

I mentally groan. "Look at you. You get completely thrown if you can't use your ki. You're useless. The unpleasant task of making you a true survivor has fallen to me because your father is dead. Don't get me wrong; I'm not doing this out of any fondness for you, but because the Earth will benefit and my father told me to do the best I can for my subjects. And I have other reasons too."

He stands up and walks over to me. He looks me right in the eye and folds his arms. "I know the two of us have never really gotten along, but kidnapping me was totally mean. Now take this stupid thing off before I –"

"Before you what? What _are_ you going to do? Bore me to death with one of your self-righteous speeches? Spare me, Kakarot. Get into that combat suit _now_ and get ready for your first bout of training."

I start to move towards the door, but he growls and grabs my shoulders, pinning me against the wall.

"I'm not going to do what you tell me to do! You can't command me and I refuse to follow your orders. In the bigger scheme of things, Vegeta, you're **nothing** to me! I'm _not_ your lowly Saiyan to serve over, I'm _not_ your third class, and you're _not_ doing me any favours. Now take me home!"

I tried to be patient. But not any more. I ram my fist right into his gut, making him double over and gasp. With a snarl I grab the front of his gi and hold him to my eye level, knuckles white. I ignore his wince as I jerk him closer.

"Listen here, idiot. I've also given up _my_ family and _my_ time to make you stronger. You know damn well how much I hate the fact that you're stronger than me. You have **no** idea how _fucking_ hard this is for me! I'm going to teach you skills and give you strengths you never even knew you had, and the least you can do is give me a chance! I don't like this any more than you, but ultimately, you are Earth's guardian, and if I can do _anything_ in my power to look after my home and family, it's this. **So just fucking grow UP and get changed!**"

I drop him to the floor and walk to the door.

"I expect you upstairs in five minutes."

I can almost feel his shock on my back as I leave.

I've just finished my stretches when I hear him stomping up the stairs. I raise an eyebrow as he slouches in, tail practically dragging on the floor. He may be acting like a petulant child, but at least he's in combat armour.

"It's about time. Warm up."

He shoots me a glare before starting his stretches. As he swings his arms, he scowls at me.

"I'm only doing this because it'll help the Earth. But you could have just asked; you didn't need to yell at me."

I laugh to myself. "You would never have agreed to come. And before you even _start_ complaining, I'm also wearing a ki-cutter. I see you tried to pull yours off."

I can see trickles of blood staining the blue of his suit and he ignores me. The manacles only come off with a spoken password, but when a bearer tries to pull them off they clamp down and tiny hooks sink into the skin, laced with pain-inducing drugs. A part of me feels rather smug that the bastard tried. Serves the insolent idiot right. But I also would have been disappointed if he hadn't made the effort.

Finally, he's finished. He folds his arms and looks away, tail curling tightly around his waist. His posture screams that he'd rather be anywhere but here with me. I push aside any sympathy; there's no room for it here. I know that at one point he might have wanted us to be friends, but I think he's slit that idea's throat.

"So…now what?"

I walk over to the control panel and key in a number. I hit the blue button and the room begins to hum. The computer drones my command.

"Initiating gravity simulation…"

Kakarot has the audacity to smirk at me. "Oh, how original. You dragged me out to space for _this_?"

Now it's my turn to smirk.

"Nine hundred times standard Earth gravity."

"WOAH!"

He falls over onto his ass, but I stand, no problem. I always train at this level. I won't move to help him; he will do everything on his own.

"This is nothing compared to what's coming, clown. It's going to get much worse. Now get off your third class ass and fight me."

He struggles to his hands and knees, and then manages to get to his feet. With difficulty he gets into a stance. "Fine, Vegeta. But you know I'm stronger."

I beckon with my hand. "Not without your energy, you aren't. Now shut up and stop acting like a human."

He launches towards me, and I can see that it takes some serious effort. I dodge him easily and drive my knee into his solar plexus, hitting all the breath out of him before I elbow his lower back, slamming him face-first into the floor. I step back and survey the coughing heap at my feet as he holds his stomach.

"See what I mean? Weak. You're far too dependant on your energy. Now get up and try again."

We finish three hours later and although Kakarot managed to get a few punches in, he is definitely the more injured one. I switch off the gravity and grab a nearby towel. I wipe my face and hang the towel around my neck while I walk to the staircase down to the living level. I put my hand on the railing and watch Kakarot get to his feet, coughing blood.

"Hn. Passable. Get clean and get into bed. We begin the first stage tomorrow. And _no_ senzu beans. You'll be fine without them. Besides, you're far too reliant on them anyway."

And without a backward glance I leave, hearing Kakarot growl behind me.

AN: And that's the first instalment! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Thanks to my evil editor for her swift beta!

And thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left at the end of my last story! I feel so loved now! Huzzah!


	2. Stage One: Aural

**AN: **Oooh, I got a flame! And this time it isn't even about it being yaoi or whatever. Allow me to clarify something for Mr 'Daniel'.

THIS IS FANFICTION. More specifically, it is set after Majin Buu at the end of Dbz. Now, you were quick to label my work as bullshit (you're cute for using 'bullcrap') because in Dragonball, they didn't use energy. Fair enough, but this **isn't** set in DB and in all fairness, they were fighting Emperor Pilaf, a midget with an evil attack of kissing. And, ahem, when Goku fought off the Red Ribbon army, he was using energy. When he fought Piccolo, he used the Kamehameha. They did use energy. And not only that, but in Dbz, the enemies were about two hundred times more powerful. Things became relative; as the Z Fighters got stronger, so did the enemies. It's all evolution. The point is, splinky, this is about Vegeta teaching Kakarot new things for other reasons. Read this chapter, and you'll understand why. I'm not trying to undermine the world's greatest anime series, this is just my spin.

But thank you for at least taking the time to flame. I guess that's something. And thanks for the good wishes as well. You aren't so bad, but you can't just label someone's work, their pride and joy, because you don't agree with it. That's unconstructive criticism, AKA a flame. Writers don't put their work out for someone to shit on it.

To continue with replies:

**Laremi**: My dear Laremi, you'll just have to hold on and see what happens! Vegeta is being sneaky, as usual! Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad this has your attention!

**Warrior from Beyond: **Thank you! Glad you enjoy it!

**Queen Freaky**: That's the exact word I was hoping to hear! Thank you very much, and I will continue with it.

**Lenora**: Heh, you're too kind. More is on its way. I'm not going to update this one every two or three days because there are some regulars who I don't get a chance to hear from because of being down or simple constraints of reality. I think I'm going to update every 7 or eight days, as time allows. Heh. But I shall grant you more!

**Yami Persephone:** I love the legend of Persephone! Does the _Yami_ have anything to do with Yu-gi-oh! maybe? I love that series, but here in my poor African country, I can't get much of it. Anyway, cool screen name! Thank you for following it and I'm glad that you consider me a good source for DB fics! I also prefer to leave signed reviews; I can understand anonymous reviews for those who don't have an account, but notice how the flamers are always anonymous. Too shitscared to leave an account name so that I can track them down and email them. I also forget my passwords… blush As for whether it will be Goku/Vegeta…hmmm…I'm driving my editor nuts because she doesn't know either! You'll just have to hang in there and see!

**Blackroseinvasion:** Well, when you get round to reading it, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

**Clarobell:** Oh, most loyal one, I cannot tell you that now and ruin the ending! Of course Kakarot is reliant and you'll see that he learns so much more over the course of this fic.

PS: To all the Americans out there, I hope you had a wonderful Independence Day. I don't know exactly what you guys do on that day, if you have parades or parties (or both) but I hope it was fun!

**Chapter Two: **

**Stage One:**

**Aural **

I don't think I've ever been quite so annoyed with anyone in my life before. Who does his Royal Bloody Pain in the Ass think he is? First he drugs me, then he hauls me into space for some useless training just so he can help the Earth. Yeah, sure. Since when did he care? Personally, I think he gets some kind of perverse thrill out of ordering me around. But if it'll somehow help the Earth, I'll do it.

And I do realise that he probably hates this as well, but he knows that I'll be around longer than him and that saving the Earth will always be my calling. So I'll just bear this and prove to him that I'm not useless…and that I'll always be stronger than him. At least I hold that much over him.

Man, Chichi is going to beat me over the head with a rolling pin when I get home.

I ache all over…

I've only managed three hours of sleep with this pain and I need a lot more than that. But I'm interrupted in my musing by a smirking face poking around my door.

"Oh, good. You're alive _and_ awake. We land in an hour, so get changed and eat. Kitchen is one level down. Take your parcel marked 'day one'. We're on rations."

He disappears before I can say anything. Alright, I'm in a bad situation, but I'll just make the best of it. It's not worth being nice to him though. He's never been one for manners. Or friendship.

But as I swing my legs out of bed and feel my hamstrings protesting, I feel a little sad. I really thought the two of us could be friends. Majin Buu wasn't that long ago. It's been, what, three years? And we've managed to get along. I mean, we weren't exactly blood brothers, but at least we weren't rivals. Oh well. Back to the old days.

If it's a fight he wants, it's a brawl he'll get.

"Come on, Kakarot. We're here."

I watch him stomp up the stairs, eating a muesli bar, part of his breakfast. I can tell he isn't happy with his meal, but its nutritionally perfect and all he actually needs. He is far too greedy and it's a bad habit. We stand at the exit of the ship and look out over the landscape of ice and snow, a huge mountain full of carvings a few hundred meters ahead of us. I walk down the gangway and he follows me silently as I lead him to the mountain. When we get there I look up at it, deciphering the various Saiya-go words carved in neat sections.

"You see, Kakarot, this planet is where all Saiyan fathers used to take their sons to train before the…explosion. This is the last place I spent time with my father. These carvings are the names of all the Saiyans that have been here. There's Nappa and his old man, Merdoc. And Turles and Verdun, and Brolly and Paragus. My father and I are scratched somewhere at the top."

My eyes roam through the carvings until I find the one I'm looking for. I point at it. "And here's your sire; Bardock. He came here with Raditz."

I turn to look at Kakarot, who walks forward until he's touching the rocks. He runs his fingers over the etching of his father's name, a slight frown on his forehead.

"My real father…I wonder what he was like."

I look up at all the names of Saiyans long dead and remembered by no one but me. Carving out runes so that they could leave their mark on this world. I feel the familiar pain of having lost my people, of failing them. Some Prince I was. Now I'm just a Prince over one last Saiyan who hates me. But I shove these thoughts away and turn to look at Kakarot.

"Your father was a legend in his time. There wasn't a planet he couldn't take on or a fight he couldn't win. He was a leader, a great tactician. I heard he annihilated one of Frieza's elite squadrons on his own. And at the end, he went up against Frieza."

Kakarot doesn't look at me, but I can tell he's listening. "You would have gotten on well with him. I found his file in the archives; you look exactly the same. Raditz always spoke very highly of him."

Kakarot turns to me, arms wrapped around him as he shivers in his combat suit. But he looks less unhappy. "Maybe I'll wish him back one day."

I nod, and look back at the cliffside. They're all gone. All with a single fucking blast. The irony isn't lost on me.

Saiyans did the same to other planets. I guess Fate had the last laugh after all.

"Time to start your training."

He shrugs and looks at the floor. "Fine."

I unwrap a strip of cloth from around my wrist and pass it to Kakarot. "Put this over your eyes. Today, we're going to work on sharpening your hearing and your radar sense."

He doesn't say much as he does what I tell him. A part of me wants him to fight back, to argue with me. But I suppose he's resigned himself to this and he's dealing with it in his own way. He pulls the last knot tight and once I'm certain that it's covering his eyes, I begin the first part of his training.

"Alright, Kakarot. You know that enemies tend to go for the eyes. In the possible chance that they do some damage and blind you, you've got to be able to use your ears as your alternate vision."

He nods as I walk around him.

"Saiyans have a radar sense. Now, I have a strong suspicion that you might be gifted at this. You seem to pick up things very quickly, and you have talent, much as I hate to admit it. But your abilities are all buried because you never bothered to act like a Saiyan."

I wait for a retort, but get none. No matter.

"What you have to do is focus and try feel out the sound. That way, you'll get an idea of direction and distance. You'll understand better in practice. Look for an anomaly in the echo. I'm going to clap and I want you to point in the direction you think it's coming from. Get it?"

"Yeah."

I could kick him for being so dispirited.

"Kakarot, at least have some enthusiasm, dammit! I would have thought that you'd at least try to spite me. If you don't get this right any time soon, you're not going home until you do."

"Then hurry up!"

"Better."

I smirk and pad off, walking softly on the snow. He can't sense energy with that manacle on, so this will be a first for him in a long time. I get quite far to his left hand side, about twenty metres away. I clap my hands twice and he cocks his head to the side to listen. Then, hesitantly, he points, but he's off by five metres.

"Wrong, clown! Try again and listen properly this time!"

"I'm _trying_, dammit!" he retorts, turning towards my voice. I roll my eyes and change direction until I'm directly behind him. I clap once and wait. This time, he's quicker and he gets it right first time. I do it three more times and he catches the hang of it quickly.

"That'll do for now. Next step; I'm going to attack you. Listen out and see if you can hear my movements and breathing. You can either block my punches or chase me. Let's go."

He goes into a defensive crouch and I can almost see his ears pricking up. I do a slow circle around him, my boots crunching in the ice. I never take my eyes off him and he licks his lips nervously. He'll soon discover that a sort of sixth sense kicks in when one is removed. I change direction and start pulling my fist back when he lunges forward and catches me off-guard with a punch through my face that sends me flying backwards. I skid along my back in the snow and dig my fingers into the ground to slow down. I sit up and rub my jaw and he's grinning under his blindfold.

"Hey, it really _is_ like a radar sense! I could almost see you!"

"I told you that you'd pick it up. That's an immensely useful skill to have, especially if it's honed. Now we're going to the third level for today. We're going to fight hand to hand, and you're going to remain blindfolded. Don't expect any sympathy."

"Bring it, Vegeta."

I shake my head. "Too cocky. It'll get you into trouble."

I start the offensive, and at first, he's completely bewildered. But he starts to pick up on the slight sounds my fists make when they retract, and because I'm closer he can smell me too. He starts to fight back; blocking at first, but then he starts kicking back. I can dodge most of his punches, but a few graze and one catches me on the jaw again.

"Not bad, for a beginner," I pant before I dodge and get behind him.

"You're not bad, for an old guy."

I catch his fist and ram my elbow into his face. "Silence, brat! You can't hear me if you're prattling! Listen to your opponent, use their mistakes! See, isn't it easier to find me when I'm talking?"

He's about to reply, but ducks my kick. From then on, he decided to focus on me instead.

I call it to an end three hours later and he tugs off the blindfold, beaming. I can tell he's proud of himself.

"So, what next, Vegeta? Bring it all, I'm ready!"

I fold my arms. "At night, we'll do a few hours of contact combat. During the day, we'll visit all parts of the planet, which offer different opportunities to develop new skills. You won't get the use of your ki back until we get back to Earth, but by then your normal state will be massively improved and it'll reflect in your ascended states."

He nods, and I find it odd to see him smiling like _that_. Almost like he's excited about training.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, sure. You can go back to the ship, if you want. I'm going for a walk."

He almost runs back to the ship; probably to get warm and enjoy a break. I hug myself for warmth and go to find a cave I was in a very long time ago.

Why is he trudging through the snow? Maybe he doesn't want to be with me. Can't say I blame him though. He went out of his way to do this, even though it frustrates him, and I just kicked it back at him. I lean against the doorway and watch him climb a mountain, reaching for handholds. He's probably looking for something.

But I feel so proud of myself! I learnt something new today, a skill I didn't even realise I had! It feels like the very first time I did the kamehameha. But I wonder why Vegeta is only doing this now. Surely he should have done this before? Maybe he never thought about it…or maybe he needed to plan it.

Well, I'm finished. Time for a nap.

There it is; our cave. I pull myself up onto the ledge, dust the snow off and walk inside. It's nothing overly special; just a dry place for shelter, but it's the last place I ever shared with my father, so it means something to me. I sit on the smooth rock floor with my back against the wall. I sigh as my eyes drift shut.

"Father, I need you now…"

As terrible a person my father was in many regards, he always loved me and cared about me. He's always been a source of strength through all these years. I rest my hand on my chest, my heart beating too hard. I hope it doesn't give out before I get home.

I'm dying. It's that simple. Saiyans may remain young forever, but that's not always a guarantee of a long life and royal blood certainly hasn't granted me any immunity. Kakarot will live far longer than me. Decades longer. But because I ruined my body with excessive training as a child, constantly fighting without a break despite often severe injuries, my life span has been cut in half. That power boost I got from Babidi only put further strain on my already weakened heart, shaving off another five years.

Bulma knows about this, and Trunks too. I could stretch my life out by another two years, if I take it easy and stay out of the gravity chamber. But I have to train Kakarot; I _have_ to make him stronger. He's going to be the one to defend my family after I've gone and I need to do all I can to ensure he is at his best. But this regimen will take everything I have, and if I do make it home, I'll have maybe two weeks before I die. Maybe more, maybe less. I don't really know.

I don't particularly enjoy being hard on the clown, but it makes him more determined to get it right and prove me wrong. And it is for the best that he doesn't know about my failing heart. He'll refuse to train if he knows that it's draining me, and that defeats the whole point.

Death. Been there, done that, found the dragonball. My son is still young, I love my wife, but there's nothing that can be done. A human heart will _never_ work in my body; Shenron refuses to help because it's a natural death and my destiny. So, I've been taking it easy up until now, been spending a lot of time with my wife and son. But, if I have to die earlier because it'll make Kakarot stronger, so be it.

A wry smile snags itself onto my face.

The irony of it all.

I walk back through the snow, flakes settling in my hair. Once I'm inside I shake the white stuff out of my hair and off my combat suit. I can hear Kakarot snoring from here.

Idiot.

But an enormously talented idiot. He picked up radar faster than I did. Tomorrow, we do heat training, which should be interesting. I change into my dark blue silk pajamas, take my pills and clamber into bed. As I put my head down on the pillow I look at the two photo frames next to my bed; one of Bulma and Trunks, the other of my father. The latter is creased from being carried inside my armour for many years, but it's all I have of him. I can't remember who took the photo, but I'm sitting on his shoulders, my legs dangling down onto his chest.

The similarity is uncanny. I turn out the lights with the switch next to my bed and close my eyes, my last few thoughts being of my family three light years away.

I only hope that I make it home in time to say goodbye.


	3. Stage Two: Heat

AN: Sigh…just once…just once can I write a story without bad crits? I know its part of the package but no one likes getting only a bad comment and nothing good about the story…at least say you like the format…something…

No matter. I know I'm not shit and that's all that matters. This work is my baby and like any mother, I'm not going to let people be mean to it for no reason! I'm throwing in some other replies to reviews to other stories because I think that there are some that deserve replies. That's the problem with one-shots…

Onto replies from chapter 2:

**Chuquita: **Ohmigod! One of my two favourite fanfic authors on is here! (I think Camaro got banned again…)

runs around madly

Shame, poor Veggie…yeah, Kakarot is going to learn lots over the course of this trip. I'm going to go check Ojichan! For an update! I LOVE that story, been checking three times a day for an update! Thanks for the review! By the way, in the bar I work at, we have a cocktail called the "Chiquita", its got banana liqueur and all sorts of goodness. Quite popular too…

**Falconsblade:** I should hope this isn't half-assed! Thank you for saying that; I really put a lot of work into this one; I did research and rewrote many paragraphs. I will continue (I finished writing the whole thing last Monday) and I hope that you'll stay for the ride. You don't write long reviews, but you really get a great point across in fewer words and that's always welcome.

**Omnimalevolent:** alright, fine, Vegeta is cliché. Either cliché or OOC, take your pick. I'm sorry. But there is an explanation for his resignation: he's made peace with it. Kakarot either embraces death when it suits him, or cheats it. Yeah, I get kinda scary when someone shits on my work. Whew, if you think I'm bad, try flame Camaro. She'll put anyone in their place. I adore that woman; she's got bigger balls than any man I know. I hope you'll stay to read the rest, but if you don't, I understand. Very cool screen name, by the way.

**Linkin Park 04:** I love Linkin Park! Yeah, it is sad, but thank you for saying it's well-written, at least! Much appreciated! And although I wouldn't say Kakarot is nothing…its about time the Prince got to show his talent!

**Marih Dimitri**: Cool screen name; it sounds Greek! And I'm half Greek myself…here's a tissue…it won't always be sad! Thanks for the review.

**Yami Persophone:** Hey, my family hides the sugar from me too! Hmm, I got tired of being mean to Bulma and Chichi. It gets kinda bitchy after a while. You'll see what I have in mind later. Six months in Hades is sorta like opening the reviews page: you get scared because you worry about flames or reviews with only bad crits (and they are two different things) and it's actually pretty scary. Sometimes, I'd rather not look at the reviews and just post. I can forgive you for flaming; that's not Hermione's style! I love Harry Potter! I'm going to be standing at the bookstore at 1:01am when it gets released here in South Africa! I already pre-booked my copy. However, I feel that Rowling has developed a formula…it would be nice if Harry became the next Voldemort…

Whew…long reply…

**Laremi:** I'm not saying anything…but I think you'll like what's happening. I'm sorry, I'm so proud of this story and how it turns out, so I take it far more personally when people aren't kind to it. I know it's their prerogative and that when I put things out I must take the bad with the good…but its not nice. Ever made a cake and someone threw it up? That's how I feel when I get bad crits. But hey, I'm a waitress. I've got VERY thick skin. But thank you for your wonderful reviews; they make it worth it.

**Clarobell: **Aw, things will work out…sorta…here's a tissue, and stay on, as I know you will! There will be some happier moments for our two Saiyans.

**Blackroseinvasion: **I like Veggie's pajamas too! Yeah, it is sad, but I think I've done more than enough fluff in my life. Thanks for reviewing, and here's your request for more!

**Replies to reviews from one-shots**

**Viper-Vegeta:** Dude, what happened to you! I haven't heard from you since "Goku's Priorities" way back when! Yeah, I've been eating a lot of cheese, can you tell? Heh, I liked that story, despite the corniness. It makes me happy when I read it. I won't get angry with you; the question is justified. If you want something a little less cute, stick with this story! Oh, my pen name…basically, its an amalgamation. My real name is Zoë, right, and my favourite character is Vegeta so I smushed our names together. It sounds cooler than the story behind it but I'm glad you like it. I think it sounds strong. Gutterball said it sounds like a 'don't you dare flame me, peon," kind of name. so, it stuck. But thanks for keeping me on your favourites list! Much appreciated!

**Tonketa-Ouji:** I don't know if you'll ever read this, but thank you for your wonderful review. It could make a good story, but that was already an unplanned sequel to an intended one-shot. But if you would like to continue it, by all means! I'd love to see what you could do with it!

**One last thing…**

Oh, I started an Odd Couples Challenge at the end of my Goten and Trunks story that only 5 people read…

Basically, I'm looking for the best odd couple anyone can think of. I've already had one entry from Lady Sakura-chan with good fat Buu and Vegeta. You can get as freaky, sappy, angsty or funny as you like! I have no prizes to offer (I don't have a website to applaud you on) but if anyone has a suggestion for a prize, I'm listening.

So, if you have time and a crazy imagination, go for it! Whether its Kakarot and 18 or Piccolo and King Yemma, I'm really looking forward to reading what you talented people come up with!

Operators are standing by! Good luck!

**Chapter Three:**

**Stage Two:**

**Heat**

"Kakarot! Get up, you lazy, third-class idiot!"

I jerk awake and sit up abruptly, feeling disorientated before I remember where I am. I turn to glare at him, my tail bristling.

"Dammit, Vegeta, you don't have to be so **rude**! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

His face goes blank, the smirk sinking away.

"My mother died when I was three and my father was dead by my ninth birthday. Frieza brought me up."

I look at my knees, feeling rather embarrassed for that remark. But he doesn't _look_ insulted.

"Sorry," I mutter.

I hear him shifting slightly. "It doesn't…it doesn't matter. Just get out of bed, get dressed, eat and meet me at the exit in fifteen minutes."

He departs from the room in his usual arrogant swagger and I yawn as I stretch. I completely forgot about his parents, or lack thereof. I guess it must have been terrible growing up alone with Frieza as a sort of demented parent figure. At least I had my friends and grandpa Gohan. Actually, I've never thought about it before, but we're both orphans.

Well, no use crying over broken dragonballs. I'll just have to make it up to him by working extra hard today.

Idiot. Life scented like a basket of strawberries. Let's just see how smug he feels after today's training. There's the prat now.

"Get a move on!"

He speeds up to a trot, pulling his armour over his head. I walk out down the gangplank and he follows.

"So, what are we doing today?"

I lead us across the snow plains, footsteps muffled by the new snow that fell overnight. "Today, we're doing intensive heat training. I want to see how well you cope with harsh environments, and you're going to do all of them; hot, windy, wet, take your pick."

He scratches his head, making me cringe internally. It's bad enough that our race was written off as apes without him looking like _that_!

"All on one planet?"

"Of course. That's exactly why the Saiyans chose this planet. It offers every challenge a Saiyan father would want to put his kid through. Or, in our case, Prince and subject."

"Oh. So, where are we going?"

"The Deathbed Desert. It's constantly swept by hot, dry winds and sandstorms, not to mention all the scorpions."

He slows down, looking rather scared. "Um, will we be okay?"

Oh, tormenting him is so much fun.

"Probably not. We could lose limbs, we _could_ die. But if I could go through all this at the age of seven, you can too."

He gulps quite audibly but I press on. The snow starts to melt into rock, which disintegrates into sand.

"Well, here we are; the Deathbed Desert. Come along, Kakarot."

"Err, yeah…um, Vegeta?"

I turn to look at him. "What now?"

He's awkwardly twisting his fingers around and over each other and looking at the floor. "It's just that, well…you see, I get these really bad heat rashes and –"

"You can't lie to save your pathetic hide!"

I grab him by the front of his gi and jerk him down to my eye level, ignoring his whimper.

"Listen here, Kakarot. I've had enough of your whining! My son went through this last year at the age of ten and he didn't complain _once_! But you're a bigger baby than he is and its drilling into my head! If you think that this is too much for you, tell me now and we'll get on that ship and I'll take your worthless ass home! I'm giving up more than you'll ever understand just to do this. So answer me, Kakarot; are you a man…or an overgrown brat?"

I can almost see the tiny little wheels going in that backward brain of his. I let go and wait as he thinks it out. The idea of going home obviously appeals to him; it's better than being stuck here with an arrogant Prince. But I know that the Saiyan (as buried as it is) inside him will take the challenge. He glares at me morosely while rubbing his head, but there's a glint of determination behind his eyes that I can't miss.

"Fine, I'll do it. Even if it is just to prove _you_ wrong."

"That's more like it. Now we're going to the middle of the desert, so try keep up."

I hear him grumble as he follows. That's right, Kakarot. We don't have much time to do this. I refrain from putting my hand on my chest to somehow soothe the dull ache. He mustn't know. I know that the soft idiot will refuse to train if he finds out that this is shaving years off my life. Not because he cares about me, but because he cares about how my death will affect Bulma.

We trudge between two rows of sand dunes until we get to a plain. I've already adjusted to the heat but he hasn't, and I'm about to show him how. We stop and he bends over, hands on his knees while he pants. He looks up at me, his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"How–how come you're not hot?" he pants, wiping his hand across his eyes. The two suns are baking down, a hot, dry breeze is swirling and yet I'm still my cool, collected self.

"That's what I'm going to teach you today: how to cope with extreme heat. It all boils down to the simple idea of homeostasis. Basically, the internal body has to maintain a constant state so that everything functions properly. But Saiyans are unique in many ways, and one of them temperature control. Saiyans are both endothermic and ectothermic."

He holds up a hand to stop me.

"Hang on. Explain: endothermic and ectothermic?"

I could smack my forehead and groan.

"Don't you know _anything_? In layman's terms, Saiyans are both warm and cold blooded, which makes us able to adjust to extreme temperatures. Let's get started. First of all, uncurl your tail and let it hang, like mine."

He does so, and it hangs limply to the ground, soaked with sweat.

"Next, wave it around as fast as you can so that the sweat evaporates and takes heat with it."

He hesitates, then starts whipping his tail from side to side and he looks happier as the sweat evaporates and starts to cool him down.

"Much better."

"It's also a state of mind. With practice, a Saiyan can learn to control every part of his body. What I've done is open all my pores to allow sweat to evaporate, and my skin is flushed because my blood is running along my skin where its cooler, instead of running around my torso, as it would if I were cold."

He nods. "What's a Saiyan's body temperature? And what is the worst we can withstand in extremes?"

"Good question, Kakarot. Our core temperature is usually around 40 degrees Celsius, or 104 Fahrenheit to you. We can drop to about minus 35 Celsius or minus 31 Fahrenheit, and we can take up to 95 Celsius, 203 Fahrenheit, no problem. This desert averages about 149 Fahrenheit and your body has already begun to adjust without you knowing it. But I can cool down much faster because I've been exposed to extreme conditions more often than you have."

I can feel sweat trickling down the back of my neck and into my eyes. I privately smirk to myself. For all our evolution, we still _reek_ when we sweat. I guess Nature had to slip up somewhere.

"So, anything else you have to tell me?"

"You're going to be blindfolded again, and you're going to find your way back to the ship."

His eyes widen and his tail freezes in place. It's rather amusing.

"You've got to be kidding! How am I going to do that!"

I unwrap his blindfold from my wrist and give it to him, feeling rather amused by his outright shock. "It won't be _that_ hard, Kakarot. We're simply building on yesterday's lesson. If you clap, you can use the resulting echo to find your way out. If you think hard enough, you'll figure out a way home with your other senses as help. Look, you managed to catch Yakon in the dark; you'll find the ship. If and when you get back, you can have a shower."

He shrugs as he ties it around his eyes. I check that he isn't cheating before I step back.

"Good luck, Kakarot."

I start running, my footsteps almost totally muffled by the sand. But I'm running downwind in the wrong direction, to test if he'll be dumb enough to follow me without testing all options. I quickly change direction again and get upwind so that my scent doesn't carry to him. I walk slowly towards the ship and all this time he hasn't moved. I can tell that he's trying to map out a route, which means he's thinking. Good boy. Maybe there is some hope for the simpleton after all.

I keep an eye on him as I climb up a hill and watch his progress. He's taking my advice and working with radar. It looks odd to see him blindfolded and clapping but at least he's going in the right direction to the ship. We walked in between dunes to get here, and although sand doesn't provide much of an echo, its enough for Saiyan ears. Ah, he's sniffing. Clever, Kakarot. Trying to pick up on a scent trail. And he seems to have found it too. That will get him out of the desert but let's see how well he does on the snow plains. Our scents will have evaporated by now and he'll get thrown by the change in temperature. His body will have to warm up and I _neglected_ to tell him how to heat up. Oops.

I feel a familiar stab of pain in my chest, overriding the usual dull ache. I grip my shirt instinctively, even though it doesn't do much for the pain. I'd better get back to the ship and take my pills. I slide down the sand dune and fall in step behind Kakarot, who doesn't even notice me. Dimwit.

I'm too old for this crap.

Okay, it's cold now…that means I'm not too far from the ship. If I remember clearly enough, there was a range of mountains to my right as I left the snow plain, so it should be on my left as I come back, and the ship somewhere on my right. Oh, I can't wait to see Vegeta when I get back! I'm so tired of him thinking that I'm an idiot. This training isn't so bad, he must have been exaggerating.

Alright…clap. Echo bouncing off my left, so mountains are there, and they sound pretty far away, judging by the weak echo. Veer right, stand still. Clap again. Mountains are behind me, so that means I'm facing the same area the ship is in. But this damn plain is _so_ big. So, I might need to go forward, then take a left and work my way upwards. We seem to be in a sort of crater area, so when I start going uphill that means I've gone too far. Great, so now I have a plan. Clap. Hang on…there's an odd echo. Something over there. It must be the ship! This was so much easier than I thought!

Why the hell is Kakarot running towards that rock? The ship is the _other_ way. Wait a nanosecond…that isn't a rock! Oh, shit. I cup my hands around my mouth and yell.

"**Kakarot! Take off your blindfold!**"

He turns towards my voice and the 'rock' stands up on two long ice legs, uncurling its iced arms and fists and head from its body. Just our luck. A fucking ice titan!

I run towards him and he scratches his head.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?"

"BEHIND YOU!"

He tugs the blindfold down and turns to look at the thing behind him. He gulps as the titan towers over him, his head as tall as its ankle.

"Oh shit…"

I skid next to him and stop. I ignore the pain shooting through my chest as I figure out some sort of way out of this situation. The thing roars and peers down at us, growling within its chest. It resembles some sort of stick insect. Kakarot taps me on the shoulder, eyes still fixed on the creature.

"Uh, what are we going to do, Vegeta? A plan would be really good right now…"

A plan slams against my brain and I grab it.

"Run, Kakarot. We're taking this bastard to the desert and we're going to melt him. It doesn't have any capacity for logic, and if we anger it, it'll follow us!"

Kakarot looks up at it, then runs forward and slams his fist right into its shin. I wince when there's a loud CRACK and his gloves suddenly show streaks of crimson. The man is insane, but his plan works. The titan howls and tries to stamp on him, but he rolls out of the way and starts running, grabbing my wrist.

"What are you waiting for! RUN!"

I jerk my wrist away and start sprinting. We can run faster if we aren't attached. I sneak a look back over my shoulder and speed up. Its long legs are carrying it after us, two small, bright specks against the snow. Kakarot is streaking ahead of me, and despite my adrenaline, the burning pain in my chest is starting to blur my vision. But I grit my teeth, shove the pain away and force myself to catch up. We're nearing the edge of the desert, our legs just keeping us out of the reach of the monster's wildly grabbing hands. I can hear it roaring behind us, ducking my head just in time as it tries to knock it clean off my neck. Almost there…

But it gets lucky and grabs me in one of my claws, lifting me up and holding me tight.

"**Kakarot! Keep running!"**

He doesn't even look back; he can tell by the height of my voice what's happened. It stops and holds me up to its face, which resembles little more than a snowball with black eyes the size of my head. I lunge forward and drive my fist into its eye until my arm is sunk in up to the elbow. It feels disgusting, but its tormented howl is quite rewarding. It tries to bat me away, but it lets go of me and I cling onto its face, my arm hooked into its eye socket. I ignore the purple blood flowing over me; survival is a little more important than minutiae right now.

"Vegeta! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine! Just hurt it and make it follow you to the desert! **Drag it if you have to!**"

The titan swings its head, a guttural moan of pain rumbling from it. It tries to dislodge me but I sink my other fist into the other eye and it howls as it goes blind. I feel heat on my back and welcome it; we must be in the desert now. The titan falls to its knees and claws at its face, finding my waist and pulling me off. It throws me hard and I feel myself flying through the air before I slam against a huge rock, and the last thing I see is Kakarot running towards me as my vision goes black.


	4. Training Break

AN: Its been a long, LONG week filled with various ups and downs but its always good to know that you wonderful reviewers are out there!

Arigato!

**Kevornman**: Aw, thank you! I hope I can live up to your expectations, and yeah, Goku and Vegeta are the most awesome guys in anime…and believe me, I've watched a hell of a lot. Thanks for the support, and (in a good way) I hope I can make you shed a tear.

**Pixelgoddess**: Oh, hell, I didn't realise there were no POV breaks! Thank you so much for pointing it out. Dammit, is really shoving hairs up our asses! Thank you for the detailed review, and you've pretty much nailed Vegeta's thoughts. Hmm, I'm not too twisted a person but I hope I can live up to any and all expectations anyone may have for this story. You'll see how things change; there'll be more Goku POV to come; I may have been looking too much from Vegeta's eyes but there's a reason: exposition!

**Omnimalevolent**: I haven't checked recently, but I prefer to follow **Monster** on the saiyanhideaway instead. At least that's the complete version. Yeah, isn't she awesome? I spork her often and she kindly puts up with me.

**Blackroseinvasion**: Silly Kakarot. He'll get the hang of it and start kicking ass!

**Lenora**: I know you would never ignore me! I hate it when Internet is being absent/pernickety. Hope you like Puppy Love…I'm not all that proud of it myself, but hey…a dare is a dare.

**Chuquita**: Hey, I'm waiting for an update from you! I'm desperate for Chuquita humour! I just love Vegeta demanding his unquestionable semeness back…although one would think that Goku would just go find a dictionary and look up 'uke' and 'seme'…

Yeah, evil Titan! Arrrgh! It's based on the one in Kingdom Hearts…love that game too much…I like my Saiyans all evolutionarily advanced too! Tune in to see what happened to the Veggie! Thanks for reviewing! One day, I hope to be as popular as you and get 20 reviews for every chapter! I'm averaging 10…gonna get there, someday!

**Falconsblade**: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, it is I, evil Zogeta! Cower from the evil! Thanks for the perfectly flattering email. Vegeta isn't having a nice time, is he?

cackles EVILLY in corner

**Linkin Park 04:** Yeah! You rock! I like to get the feedback from reviewers; it is only fair that I answer their questions and share a few laughs. Nothing like seeing one's name in print, ne? All the people who badmouthed me have run and I stand victorious! Thanks for the support, and who knows? This might not be as sad as everyone thinks…

**Aseret Kitsune:** Dude, do you watch Love Hina? I love the Kitsune in that series! Cool screen name, I'd love to hear the explanation! Thank you for the kind words; I'm starting to think that there's hope for me yet!

**Yami Persophone:** But I can see the attraction, he suffers so prettily! That line will be immortal! That's so true! I got the uncut episodes of the Buu fight and watching Vegeta haul his ass out of that crater after taking a DIRECT HIT to the face just made me cheer for my boy! Of course you're demented. I am too. Look at my writing. Yeah, I've grown out of the being-mean-to-Chichi/Bulma thing…kinda gets bitchy, ya know? I cried at the end of HP6…so tragic…sniffle, sniffle, sob, but it was better than the last one. I really like that idea! Bra and Piccolo! Yeah! I can so see it! Well, scribble a one shot and enter it! I bet you'll come up with something cool. I can just imagine Piccolo giving her that look and saying 'you're just like your father'…And how does BOT work? Is it on I'm glad you're really involved…it's about to get interesting!

On another note:

I'll try to fix the POV breaks, please let me know if it works or if you have any suggestions how. I'm trying 'v' and 'g' to show breaks; they probably won't look like page breaks to the system. Would super big gaps work?

The odd pairings competition is getting interesting: Lenora, your story of Goten and 17 does count! Now I have two stories in and one idea. Come on, just a one-shot will do!

Onwards, fair readers!

**Chapter Four:**

**Training Break**

"Hey, Vegeta…come on…"

He sounds like he's three worlds away…I feel my body being shaken, and the pain plunges back in.

"Ow! Don't touch me, dammit!" I yell, feeling something jar somewhere in my back. His hands leave me, and I try opening my eyes, only to have trouble focusing. Everything is swimming and blurring, shapes and colours indiscriminate. Gods, I don't need this right now. I gasp and cough, sticky blood running down my chin. I must have internal injuries somewhere. And why won't my eyes focus? Must be a head injury…this is not good. I shut my eyes tightly and moan softly, the pain throbbing and burning all over my body, except for below my waist. I can't feel my legs.

"Vegeta, can you hear me?"

Kakarot…are you worried? About _me_? Your renewed rival?

The best I can manage is "unnnn" as my hand blindly gropes my chest. That pain is the worst, and I need my pills **now**, but I don't want him to know about my heart problems. I tore the label off the bottle, but he might recognise the pills. I'll have to get them later; I can hold on for a few more minutes. I force myself to speak, just to ease the big lug.

"K-k-Kakar-r-rot…"

"Oh, thank God, Vegeta! You're speaking! That's good! Look, are there any senzu beans anywhere?"

I cough again, blood building up in my throat. He gently helps me get upright so that I can clear my throat. His hands are surprisingly gentle, considering how big and clumsy they look. My vision returns somewhat; at least now the colours are less hazy. Oh, right he asked me about senzu beans. I manage a nod; Bulma made me take the blasted things in case of an emergency. This would qualify as one of them. Fuck, I feel nauseous…

"Where are they, Vegeta?"

I open my mouth to tell him, but I dry heave instead. All that comes up is more blood and it splatters all over my white sheets. Revolting. I sway as I try to get up, but Kakarot gently (and firmly) pushes me down.

"Stay still, Vegeta, I'll get them. Where are they?"

"My cupboard…inside a boot…"

I heave again, and bitter blood and bile jam in my throat. I cough it out, feeling something in my back twinge again. That **fucking** titan…

Kakarot leaves and I hear him rummaging inside my cupboard, probably throwing everything out. I put my hands on my knees, lean forward and try to steady myself as I gasp for air, pain raking through my entire body. Kakarot thuds back towards me and sits on the bed, slipping the bean into my mouth. I can't seem to swallow, so he pokes it down my throat and massages it down. My first instinct is to retch, but I hold it down long enough for the bean to start working. I let out a long breath as the pain and nausea leaves me. Now my vision is as clear as it always was and I can see Kakarot in front of me looking…relieved?

"You're okay…"

I fall back on my pillows, closing my eyes for a moment. The heart pain will come back in a minute, but I need to get Kakarot out so I can take my pills…and have a shower.

I open my eyes and he's peering at me. I frown and sit up, scratching at the blood on my arms. "Move, Kakarot. I need to get up."

He obliges and I put my feet on the floor.

"Shouldn't you take it easy, Vegeta?"

I shake my head. "I'm perfectly fine. But I really need a shower; I'm covered in titan gunk. When I get out, I want to hear what happened."

Kakarot walks to the door, pausing with his hand on the doorjamb as he turns to look at me. "I guess I could use a shower too. I'm just glad that you're okay and that we found a senzu in time."

He leaves before I can say anything. Since _when_ did he care? We've been at odds ever since we started this trip. Mind you, the witless fool would feel sorry for an injured dog, even if it were a rabid Rottweiler. And he won't get home if I die, so it's in his interest to make sure I'm okay.

I get my pills out of my safe, using my thumbprint to open the lock. I shake two little blue pills out and knock them back, feeling the pain subside a little already. After I lock the pills away, I take a well-earned shower.

G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G

I was really worried about him. That thing threw him so _hard_ against that rock and I know I heard bones break. If he hadn't brought senzu beans, he might have…he could have…I don't want to think about it.

Dammit, Vegeta.

This trip is starting to get really dangerous. I could have melted that thing in two seconds with a kamehameha! But I think that's one of the reasons why I'm here; I'm too dependant on my energy. We managed to make it through that scrap without any ki, and if Vegeta hadn't been caught by that thing, we would have no problems at all. I suppose it served as an extra lesson; I am capable of doing things without my energy.

My radar is improving greatly, and the little trick about temperature control will surely prove useful one day. Maybe I should stick around and keep trying. It's such an incredible feeling to learn something new and to put it into practice. My hand-to-hand combat will most certainly improve as well. Vegeta has an amazingly unpredictable, varied fighting style, and to be honest, I'm loving the challenge.

I just wish he wasn't so mean to me. I wish he didn't hate me so much. I'm still not sure exactly what I did that could _fuel_ such dislike. I don't want to fight with him; I'm over the whole kidnapping issue and I'm glad I'm here. It's been so long since I had a decent challenge. I've been bored since Majin Buu and this is fast becoming a pleasant release.

If anything, I should be thanking Vegeta for this, but I have a feeling that he'll shrug it off. Maybe if I just show him how much this means to me by trying harder, maybe he'll start being nicer. It's worth a try. I'll make it all up to him, and I'll be the best student he's ever had.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

I pull on a tracksuit and shake the last of the water out of my hair before pulling my tail through the tail hole on my pants. I wag it a little to get off excess water, then fluff it out to dry. I feel much better now; all the pain has gone and I'm clean. And hungry.

"Kakarot! Dinner!"

I'm tempted to laugh as he literally skids into the kitchen and almost slams into a wall. I chuck him a dinner packet, which he rips open. The meal finishes in a minute or so, and I enjoy my dessert, which is a chocolate muesli bar. There is comfortable silence while we sit; I have my feet up on the table and Kakarot has spun a chair around so that he can rest his arms on the back.

"So, what happened after that bastard titan sent me flying through the air?" I ask, picking the raisins out of my snack. I don't like them, but Kakarot eats the ones I take out.

"Well, I picked you up and got you upright so that you wouldn't choke on your own blood, and I got you away from the ice thing. It was melting anyway, and it was dead, well, evaporated, in a minute. After that, I sprinted back to the ship and tried to stay calm; you were bleeding out of your ears and that's always a bad sign. But you came round, and you know the rest."

I take a sip of raspberry juice and look at Kakarot over the carton. He looks down at the ground, tail curled around his waist, and he looks up again when I put down the carton.

"Listen, Kakarot…you…you did well today. I might just make _something_ of a Saiyan out of you. Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a lot more painful than today. Good night."

I get to my feet, chuck the carton into the trash and amble off to my room, stretching my arms and yawning. It's been a long day.

GGGGGGGGG

Did he just say what I thought he did! Was that _praise_? Wow…


	5. Stage Three: Tail Training

AN: Another week, and another update. The last one was quite short; I hope the length of this makes up for it!

Greetings to the following:

**Kevornman**: And that is exactly what I need to hear! Thanks!

**Blackroseinvasion**: Veggie occasionally pulls the stick out of his ass! Nothing overt, but its there.

**Chuquita**: glares Still waiting…but you're forgiven! Excellence is worth waiting for! Yeah, I really like having Kakarot eat the raisins…I dunno, I just like it. Tis…cute. And I love your Veggie battles! Veggie is going to give Kaks a hard time today, but he'll be just fine. Sort of.

**Omnimalevolent**: Okay, I see where you're coming from, but the thing is, dub Goku is like that. The Japanese one thinks things out a lot more and although he is silly too, he isn't a complete moron. (I have uncut original Jap episodes: love them!) I like to think that he's an idiot when he has to be, but give the man credit; he is about 39 or 40 at this point; he was 36 when he fought Buu. He can't think like a child his whole life. People are scared of Vegeta because he is powerful AND smart…but Goku/Kakarot/Son-kun is just a silly, naïve moron that doesn't really scare anyone.

Of course, you're welcome to your opinion and that's what reviews are about, but sorry, Kakarot is staying this way! And I'm glad I got Vegeta somewhat right. He likes to curse everything as imaginatively and violently as possible.

**Wildgirlxyz3**: First person is sometimes hard to work with, but I find it allows for better emotion expression. Third person is better when there are more characters involved, but because the majority of the whole thing is between these two, this view works for me. I'd love to read yours when you're done; it sounds interesting! Hope its coming along well and falling into place. Yeah, Vedge is hurt (it happens often in my fics) but he'll be fine. And who knows how things are going to work out? Best of luck and thank you for the positive words!

**Clarobell**: I have this thing about injured Veggies…but it won't happen again in this story. This was just to scare the hell out of Kakarot (because I'm mean)

Brolly: Yes she is.

Out, muse!

I don't often work in first person but it works here, ne? I'm trying to get going on another story to post after this one; I have quite a few but none of them are really up to scratch yet. It'll take some time but I know you'll be there to read it because you've been with me since my very early days, for 2 and a half years! You rock, dude!

**Lenora**: I'm basically offering a challenge to all my reviewers to write or suggest an odd pariring, preferably write though. The best one to land in my inbox by the last chapter of this story wins! I can't offer a prize but I just find it fun! And Vedge will be nasty again very soon! Heh…dig the email…Sirius lives! I saw him buying a Mac Meal!

rolls around laughing

hehehe…

**Aseret Kitsune:** Ah, thou art cunning! I'm glad you so enjoy my writing style! It's nothing special but I do take great care with what I do and insist that my editor beta it, even though she thinks I don't need her anymore but that's bullshit…she's being modest, as usual. Silly noodle that she is. Here is another update, Aseret! Enjoy!

**Linkin Park 04:** I can't promise I'll be able to read your work soon, but I'll try. I've already been on the net too long tonight, but I'll do my best! Hmm, I never spend time on Yahoo messenger…sadly…but Vedge can be soft sometimes. Kakarot is a bad influence!

**Yami Persophone:** Thank god Harry has finally grown up, even if he is annoying sometimes. I dig the twins most. And I think Draco would suit Harry well…yaoi is my weakness. I also read it quickly, even if it was depressing…Hmm, I might just take that bunny from you. Give me a little while because the damn bunny has now sunk its teeth into my ankles and won't let go until it has been appeased. Who knows? I might just have a side-story next week for you! Aw, I bet your writing ain't like that! I often think I can't write for senzu because it's so hard to step out my head and read objectively. Half the time, I cringe and don't write for a while. But you reviewers keep me going, and that's what counts.

Oh, those are review alerts! Yeah. They're nice to have, but I kinda build myself up to Sunday nights and read them all in one go. Geez, its exactly ten reviews every chapter, but that's wonderful because ten people I've never met want to talk to me! Its awesome!

_And in closing…_

Whew, long reviews get long replies! Here's my request for the week!

I'd like to know where you all hail from! Just out of curiosity, you know. Also, I have to modify my work because American English is different to South African English and British English. Hope to hear from you all soon,

Zogeta

**Chapter Five:**

**Stage Three**

**Tail Training**

Ah, blissful rest…

"WAKE UP!"

Ice cold water smothers my face and runs up my nose down my throat. I jerk up, coughing, wet and not at all impressed.

"Dammit, Vegeta! What the hell was that for!"

He throws the bucket to the side and chucks me a combat suit without armour.

"Stop whining. Get up and be dressed within three minutes. I expect you outside the ship in five minutes for your daily blind-folded combat."

He chucks my blindfold at me then sweeps out of the room. Geez, what a shit way to be get woken up.

I check my watch as Kakarot runs out of the ship, tugging on his gloves. "You're five minutes late. You owe me two hundred one-armed press-ups. Get going."

He grumbles but complies, working on his left arm. I count along in my head, and he doesn't try to cheat. He finishes and flicks to his feet, towering over me as usual. Why did I have to turn out so short?

"Put your blindfold on. Your first task for today is to find me and land twenty punches, and then I'm going to show you a few things about your tail I'm sure you didn't know about."

He unwraps the strip of velvet from around his wrist, closes his eyes and wraps it around his head before knotting it at the back. He nods to let me know he's ready.

"Okay. Five, four, three, two, one…catch!"

I sprint away, changing direction often and zigzagging. He's keeping up, obviously working by scent at this point. I move upwind and he skids to a stop. I don't even move as he turns slowly, except for crouching down onto my haunches, fingers pressed into the snow to hold my balance. He claps, but is disappointed when he can't detect any anomalies in the echo. I'm too low for that to work. This method now ineffectual, he holds out his hand to try and find wind direction. Ah. He's going to get downwind of me so that my scent will carry to him again.

When he does find me, he starts charging me down, and I'm forced to use diversionary tactics. I scoop up a handful of ice and pelt it into his face, but he stampedes right through it, his fist meeting my nose. I feel the cartilage almost giving away, the force of his punch carrying through me and sending me backwards.

But what does he take me for? An amateur? As I fall, I flip onto my hand and kick my boot up into his jaw, probably splintering the bone. I follow through, flicking onto my feet, and blocking a punch with my forearm while my foot slams into his stomach.

"Only _one_ punch, Kakarot? You're slacking!" I taunt, dodging a fist and giving him an uppercut. He staggers backwards but lashes his tail and regains his balance. He manages to catch my fist before it retracts and he swings me around and down into the ground. He tries to punch a hole though my back, but I roll to the side and he misses, knuckles crunching into the ice. But the idiot thinks faster than I thought, and in one fluid movement he flattens his palm and starts swinging his legs in a windmill, alternating his hands as his legs pass, and his boot catches me in the face before I can even get up. But I catch his other foot and twist it, forcing him off balance and face-first into the snow. I take this as my chance to run, but he grabs my ankle.

"Where do you think you're going, _Vegeta_?"

He jerks hard and pulls me down, my hands instinctively going out to prevent my face from hitting the ground. I grunt and kick out hard, dislodging his grip and crunching my heel into his nose. I roll forward, jump to my feet and start running again. He staggers to his feet, hand gently holding his nose while blood dribbles over his lips and down his chin. I move upwind again and watch from a distance.

To be honest, I'm surprised at the brat's aptitude for blind-folded combat. He's thinking two kicks ahead and using all his senses. And, admittedly, it was an enjoyable exercise, but as much as I'd like to continue, we've got more to do today.

"Alright, Kakarot. Take your blindfold off. We've got to keep moving."

He looks relieved as he tugs it off, but the expression turns to disgust when he looks at his blood-covered hand. "Gross."

I walk up to him. "Pinch the bridge of your nose and lean forward, otherwise the blood will run down your throat."

He nods and does this, and the blood flow stops after a few minutes. I didn't realise that I'd kicked him _that_ hard. He digs up some ice and uses it to wash his face, leaving behind a red slush in the snow. Charming.

"Let's start moving, Kakarot. We're going to a fairly peaceful place today, I'm sure you'll like it."

I start walking and he pads along behind me. After half an hour of silence, he walks beside me. "Vegeta, wouldn't we get there faster if we run?"

I shrug, privately pleased at this opportunity to show off. "I suppose we could…but you had better do your best to keep up."

"Excuse me, but your legs are shorter than _mine_, Vegeta. I think _you'll_ have to keep up with _me_."

I quirk an eyebrow as we slow down. "It's not always what you have, clown, but how you use it. Observe, brat."

He cocks his head to the side and watches me uncurl my tail and hold it horizontally behind me. Then, one deep breath, and off I go, kicking up a snow cloud behind me as I streak away as a blue blur, with Kakarot _very_ far behind me.

I've always enjoyed running; it requires more effort than flying and it's more rewarding in its own way. I can run almost indefinitely because I've learnt how to control my breathing and thus keep my body well supplied with oxygen. People generally stop running because they can't breathe, and thus run out of energy because their bodies need oxygen for aerobic respiration. This obviously doesn't apply to me.

I only skid to a halt when I hear Kakarot yelling and trying to find me. I casually inspect my gloved hands while he catches up. We've passed through the desert and now we're on the border to the next environment.

"How come you don't get tired?" he pants, coming into view. I simply shrug and lean against the cliff behind me.

"Yet another thing I have to teach you. God, Kakarot, don't you know _anything_?"

In the corner of my eye I can see how angry he's getting, and I'm in no rush to put a lid on it. Let the idiot blow off a little steam.

"I know more than you _think_, Vegeta. It's not my fault that my father died before I could see him! Who was supposed to teach me this? You forget that I didn't even _know_ I was a Saiyan until Raditz told me! And considering the fact that I'm much stronger than you without all these fancy little tricks, you're hardly one to tell me what to do! I think you just like bossing me around."

He folds his arms and glares at me and I narrow my eyes.

"Listen here, you prideless idiot. I'm fulfilling a promise I made before you were even ten years old. When I turned sixteen, your brother Raditz asked me to make sure that you turned out to be a true Saiyan if he failed to see you again. The brother, I might add, that _you_ murdered. So, consider this; I'm making you even stronger than me, which goes against everything I've ever been taught. I'm helping Earth in the long run and I'm keeping a promise I made to a close comrade. That's my justification for this and you can take it any way you like. But despite what you think, in many regards _I_ am stronger than you. You know nothing of the unadulterated hell I have been through in my life."

I take a breath, and he looks at his feet. "You, Kakarot, have never held dying comrades in your arms or been lonely or forced to survive on the flesh of fallen enemies. You haven't had to fight wars despite broken limbs and concussions and any other injury you can think of. You don't _know_ what suffering really is. You never grew up with a deranged Ice-jin who did unspeakable things to his own warriors! Without your ki you start floundering! You're a pretty decent fighter, Kakarot, but you are _not_ a survivor. But if you think all this is below you, then tell me right now. If the mighty fucking Kakarot can afford to miss out on things that could save his life, then so be it."

I fold my arms and turn away from him. "It's amazing how you can so easily call me arrogant, but _your_ arrogance astounds me, it truly does. Go back to the ship. I'm not wasting my time on a prideless Saiyan who thinks he's too perfect to learn anything new, especially not from someone he thinks is weak."

I look ahead of me and ignore him, instead looking over the forest at the bottom of the mountain we're standing on. I don't hear him moving.

"Well, go, Kakarot. This training _obviously_ isn't good enough for you."

Still no movement. I love reverse psychology.

"Vegeta…" he sighs then takes a few steps until he's beside me. I just look at the forest.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I know this is hard on you and that you aren't personally gaining anything out of this, and I tend to forget that. I guess I'm just not used to being second best."

"Welcome to my world," I snarl, and I catch his wince out of the corner of my eye.

"I shouldn't have said that…but please just hear me out, Vegeta."

"Hn."

He shuffles his feet slightly. "Look, I am learning new things and it _is_ making a difference, especially in the long run. I know that I don't have as much pride as you and that I take my heritage for granted. I promise I'll stop complaining; it's just damn hard living up to someone else's expectations."

I sigh and unfold my arms. It's hard to stay mad at the idiot when he's being honest.

"Apology accepted. Follow me into the forest."

This forest is unlike any normal Earth forest. Perhaps 'forest' is too gentle a word. It's a jungle really, densely packed with plants ranging from bug-eaters to living ivy that could strangle an unwary Saiyan. Not to mention the ugliest, biggest insects and reptiles that even the Devil himself couldn't imagine. I turn to face Kakarot, who's smiling at a large green butterfly balanced on his finger. I smack it away and sending it spiralling into a tree trunk. He looks highly offended at this, and pouts miserably.

"Hey! What did you do that for? It was pretty."

"Stop sulking, Kakarot. That _pretty_ insect is poisonous enough to kill you in three minutes. Stop playing with the wildlife."

The pout slides off his face, and I take advantage of his silence to begin today's training.

"Alright, you can stop mourning the butterfly. More importantly, we're here to test your tail. That extra appendage doesn't only serve to cool your body down, but it helps with your balance, it can be used as an extra limb in battle _and_ it can be used for improved hearing."

He cocks his head to the side, considering this. "Wait a second…so, it's like another ear?"

"Precisely." My tail curls and flexes behind me. "It can pick up sound vibrations, just like the membranes in your ear. The only minor problem is that it shrieks out one's emotions. Best keep it wrapped around your waist at the appropriate times. However, the stronger it is, the better you can hear. Today, I'm going to show you how to strengthen your tail, and in turn, it will improve your hearing and your balance. Not to mention the added advantage in battle."

His eyes light up and his tail wags happily behind him. "I saw Raditz knock Krillin out with his tail; maybe I can do some real damage with mine!"

"There you go; you're thinking like a true Saiyan." I glance around, looking for an appropriate place to do the lesson. "There. That branch will do. Come here, Kakarot."

He follows me over to a branch level with my head. I pull myself up onto it and gesture for him to follow, and he swings up and looks at me expectantly, waiting for the lesson to continue. I swing my tail until it's between the two of us. His eyes shift down to my reddish-brown fur.

"This exercise won't hurt now, but your tail will feel a bit raw and stiff tomorrow morning. It may not seem like it, but your tail has the potential to be as strong as an arm or leg. The only way someone can take my tail off is if they cut it off. They can't pull it out at the root. Anyway, here's your first exercise. Wrap your tail around the branch, like so –"

I curl my tail around the branch and tighten it, and Kakarot follows my example with his blackish-blue tail.

"– then you fall backwards and use your tail to support your weight."

Kakarot winces as I drop backwards, loosely hooking my legs around the branch and forcing my tail to take most of the weight.

"That looks sore!"

I laugh, blood running to my head. "It isn't really, once you get used to it. Your turn."

He swallows then falls backwards, flinching as his tail is pulled taut. A relieved sigh escapes him; I suppose he was worried about his tail being pulled out by the root.

"See, it's not so bad. Once you start lifting weights, you'll be able to put all your weight on your tail, like _this_."

I unhook my legs and do a back flip until I'm suspended horizontally above the ground, stomach muscles keeping me level and in place. I hear a snort of laughter behind me and spin around to face Kakarot.

"Now what are you laughing at?"

Kakarot grins at me, his blood-red face bright with laughter. "You look like some sort of spider…or like a mobile above a baby's cot! Vegeta the baby mobile!"

I smirk at him. "Well, idiot," I swing myself up and onto the tree branch, tail releasing in time. I land on my hands and continue smirking down at him. "At least my tail is strong enough to hold my weight…and I could knock you out with it too…if I wanted."

He grunts and grabs onto the branch with his hands to pull himself up. By the time he's upright, I've flicked onto my feet and sorted my balance. He scratches his head, tail flopped onto his lap.

"Wouldn't these exercises toughen the hearing membranes?"

I sit down, legs on either side of the branch and back against the tree trunk. "That's the point. You see, Kakarot, in your ear you have three little bones called the ossicles; the anvil, the hammer, and the stirrup. Sound waves vibrate though these bones and are amplified as they travel through. The same applies to your tail. Sound hits the membrane and travels into the bones of your tail. As a result, your tail serves as your third ear because nerve impulses are carried to the brain via nerves and are translated into sounds by your temporal lobe. Almost exactly like your ear, and this explains your radar sense."

His eyes widen, his fingers pausing in their stroking of his tail, the appendage frozen in its undulation. "Wow…my tail can really do all this?"

I nod, swinging my tail below me. "That's why Saiyans are such incredible survivors. There are so many adaptations in the Saiyan body that make us capable of surviving extreme situations. We're the last two models of perfect evolution. If something doesn't kill us, we adapt and evolve."

Kakarot frowns slightly and looks at his tail. "I wish I had known all of this before. Man, it pisses me off that my father and all the Saiyans had to die. I've been a human for too many years."

I allow a small smile to appear as I tap Kakarot's knee with my tail. "I know it hurts, Kakarot. I know. But don't worry; we're pretty good proof that they ever existed."

Silence falls, and Kakarot fidgets. Having nothing better to do, I watch him chew at his lower lip, tail tip ticking. Something's on his mind, but he'll blab it out in a minute or so. Sure enough…

"Vegeta, why do you hate me so much?"

I wasn't expecting that. I blink once or twice.

"What?"

He blushes and shifts further away from me.

"It's just that…you…you snap at me and say really harsh things and treat me like an idiot. But then you can be almost nice. I'm just a bit confused as to why you really dislike me the way you do sometimes."

I fix my stare on him. Such an irritatingly touchy-feely subject, but he deserves an answer.

"Kakarot, I don't _hate_ you. I might have, undoubtedly, a long time ago, but I've reconciled it in my mind and made peace with it."

"But you don't like me either." He states this simply, catching me hard between the eyes. My tail ticks at the tip as I consider this.

"To be honest, Kakarot, I don't know. This is the most time we've spent together since fusion; it takes some getting used to. But I can promise you that I don't hate you."

He frowns, tail wrapping around his waist. Defensive. Very defensive.

"I can understand that, but I wish you'd lay off with the insults and put-downs. They're not easy to deal with."

I lean back and study him, watch him looking at his knees as though they hold the answer to this little predicament.

"You would never do anything for me unless I forced you into it. Remember when I was Majin, and you refused to fight me? I had to destroy half a stadium before you would listen. You've never really held much respect for me before, Kakarot, and if there's any _dislike_ here, I'm sure you dislike _me_. I doubt you'd be doing any of this training if I didn't piss you off and goad you into it."

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. With a snarl, he jumps off the branch and turns to look up at me.

"You could have just _asked_, Vegeta! If you had just been upfront about this training thing, I would have obliged happily! Hell, I would have jumped at the chance! But you're so fucking quick to assume that you're _always_ right, just because you're Vegeta, the bloody Prince!"

His tail has come loose and is lashing behind him as he glares at me with a ferocity I didn't know he had. "And I wonder what I was thinking when I _thought_ you could possibly have changed. You haven't changed a bit since the godsforsaken day I met you and to be frank, I'm not surprised. You make me so mad, Vegeta! Ever since I've met you, you've only caused me trouble! Killing my friends, challenging me twice, letting Cell turn perfect, allowing Majin Buu to emerge…you know what? YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

With that said, he stalks away and into the foliage, leaving me staring. What did I say to deserve that outburst?

But hell, Kakarot, that hurt.

GGGGGG

I never thought it was possible for me to be so annoyed by _one_ person. If I had my ki now, I'd be blasting these damn plants out of my way. But I don't have my energy, and that's **his** fault! I don't _care_ any more about this stupid training. So what! I learn some stupid tricks that I've managed to do well enough without. Mr fucking Almighty Prince. How could he assume that I don't have any respect for him? Before all this crap, I used to think very highly of him. I _used_ to respect his power and intelligence and his ability.

Well, that's yet another lamb on the altar.

I tear another plant out by the roots in my irritation. This shouldn't piss me off! This anger isn't like me! I slow down to a walk as I come to a river and sit on a jade-coloured rock. I catch my reflection in the water; in this combat armour, I look more like the Saiyan I'm supposed to be.

I put my head in my hands and let out a long breath, some of the frustration receding. I hate being so confused. Raised on Earth, but not part of it; never really have been. Vegeta's the only one who understands me. It's hard to be understood without being liked by the same person. I guess I was a little harsh back there. I've always held those grievances against him, but he's tried to atone. And his motivation for this whole training venture is selfless; I can't really fault that.

I don't know why I blew up like that. I think his words just rubbed me up the wrong way. Like how I dislike him and have no respect for him. Maybe I'm just pissed at something else altogether.

Pissed at not being in control any more.

This routine is not my own. It's been planned out for me and I don't know what's coming. I'm not used to being so reliant on someone. Heh. I hate to admit it, but right now, I'm dependant on that arrogant little Prince without a kingdom. The irony is too rich for my blood.

My tail uncurls from around my waist and sags, looking dispirited. Treacherous thing. Always pointing up my emotions when I'd prefer to keep them hidden. Yet…I would never part with it. One morning I woke up, and it was just there. Vegeta's arrived a month or so later. It's still a mystery to me as to why they came back, but no point in looking a gift dragon in the mouth.

I trail my tail in the water, relaxing slightly when currents brush along the sensitive skin. I really need to calm down right now; this anger is making my head throb and things get ugly when I lose my temper.

But, then again, how threatening am I without my ki?

VVVVVV

Hypersensitive, tactless idiot. Prat. Watered-down, brainless excuse for a warrior. How dare he! Self-righteous dolt!

I occupy my mind with colourful curses to throw at the…_bastard_ when he drags his sorry self back to the ship. I start the trudge back to the ship to take my pills before the pain starts. It wouldn't help for me to die now. How would that idiot get home? And I would like to say goodbye to Bulma and Trunks too…

I don't know why I care. I should let the bastard be. He'll come back, whining for food and I'll take him back to earth. I'm tired of fighting a losing battle. Well, fantastic. What a fucking massive waste of my very limited time.

But, on the bright side, I might get a few months, maybe even a year extra to spend with my family before I...leave. The Earth should be fine after I die. It's not as though all the villains in the Universe are going to make tracks for the Earth as soon as I move over to Otherworld. But that oaf has no idea what I've given up to do this for HIM.

Things were fine! So what touched him off like that? Maybe he's just been bottling up the frustration I'm sure he feels. If it weren't for the ki-dampers, he would have jumped right into that third level. I could see the anger darkening his eyes. The magnitude of his temper has never ceased to scare me.

That's settled, then. When he gets back, I'll take him home.

Pity.

I really would have liked to push him to the extents of his seemingly bottomless power. Even though it isn't my own, it still fascinates me. What a waste of talent.


	6. Kakarot's Decision

**AN: **Well, it's been a rough week, contending a flu virus while going to work and trying to placate my miffed editor.

looks over at sulking GB

I said I was sorry about the snarky posts.

is ignored

Ah, well, she'll come around when football season starts. She can't stay mad at me for long, right, GB?

ruffles hair

gets fingers bitten

Ow! Never mind…

Hello to my reviewers!

**Wildgirlxyz3: **I wish your friends had left some reviews! Where is everybody! Yeah, Goku goes nuclear sometimes, it's quite scary! Thanks for staying with it, and maybe they'll resolve things, or maybe I'll be all nasty and make them hate each other for eternity…BWAHAHAHAHA!

Just kidding.

**Yami Persephone:** I love that! Bunnicula! Well, would you believe that I've written three chapters of the damn idea! I'll kick your ass for inspiring me! snickers Just kidding. Bra and Piccolo are quite fun to write…when its done, I'll put it out. Promise not to laugh! Pan and Piccolo sounds odd…but that's what I'm looking for! And viva Malfoy/Potter action!

As for the angsty bits…Vegeta and Kakarot have a very complicated history when one stops to consider it. I did a one-shot last night about the two, maybe I'll post it…who knows? And it would be pointless to send them home, but I did want to air things a bit between them. Ah, Brits rock! Half my family comes from there! I'd love to go to Scotland someday, even if _Macbeth_ makes it sound a little cold and drab. And don't be mean to the Swedes…I'm sure they're nice enough!

**Linkin Park 04:** They'll stick about…and it's still a while to the end. I'll be around for a while, and so will Vegeta!

**Chuquita:** My high school biology has served me well! They respect each other a lot, which is why they get so twitchy when the other yells. I like the poisonous butterfly bit the most! And Vegeta is cute when he blushes. Any wonder why we adore him so?

I can't wait to read the battles! How is Brolly going to take hurting his 'Vejita'? Ooh, I hope the big final is a Brolly/Kakarot match up because it'll be the fight over 'who deserves to have Veggie'! Take your time, and I'm probably alone and selfish in hoping for Kaks to let Vegeta know about his feelings…and have them reciprocated! I'll still keep checking for updates and I look forward to the usual Chuquita hilarity!

And it's a good idea to break the chapters up a bit; I like long chapters, but there is a fine line which can be easily stumbled over.

**Omnimalevolent:** Saiyans need anger management! And perhaps neither is right? They both have a point but both find it hard to be objective. This training thing took forever to write because of my research and constant checking over, but I'm glad that everyone is responding so well. Vegeta knew the words in Saiyan, and did a lot of research too before he whisked Kakarot away. He's just like that. Ah, so I have two Britons reading! Very cool! I didn't mean to sound all mean…this is what reviewing is all about and in this chapter Goku does use some very Vegeta-like language, I hope it doesn't seem too out of place. And he was cute with the butterfly…that's his style. Killing the butterfly is Vegeta's style!

I'm glad that you're sticking with me through this, even if some things don't sit right with you. That makes you cool! And thank you for such detailed reviews, it means a lot.

**Clarobell**: Goku will have to decide what he wants in this chapter, and we'll have to see what he decides. Aw, it makes me fuzzy to know that you print out my fics! Personally, my other ones make me cringe and I won't look at them because I think I've improved a HELL of a lot! Yeah, a Vegeta mobile would freak out babies, but I don't mind if he's my teddy bear!

And in closing:

Well, I consider this a turning point in the story, and I like it. I've got _The Return of Cooler_ playing in the background and I love that movie so much! There's more proof for the Vegeta and Kakarot argument! That and Janemba…and the Kid Buu battle!

I'm so chuffed that you are all enjoying this story, and it makes me happy to know that!

Keep warm, and as ye none harm, do as ye will!

Zogeta

**Chapter Six:**

**Kakarot's Decision**

I get home long before the lumbering baka and take my pills, grateful that he isn't here to see me. Wouldn't he laugh if he knew the Prince had a weak heart? That I have a heart at all? He's so **convinced** that I haven't changed.

So, he thinks that I committed suicide for fun? That I don't love my son and wife? Has he decided to conveniently forget the sacrifices I've made for him? Like holding Frieza off? And kid Buu twice? Forgotten that I've died twice on his behalf? He thinks I'm still the twisted asshole I was so many years ago. Never mind the fact that he's driven me past the point of insanity because I've tried so hard to prove myself equal to him. Dammit, I've had gravity chambers collapse on me and weakened my heart and trained day after day, year after year just to be his equal!

I'll let him think that he's done no wrong and that I am the complete bastard that doesn't have any heart, excuse the pun. I don't have the energy to remind him of all the things I've done to save Earth, to save my family, to save him.

I will admit that it does hurt…minutely, of course. I don't like having all my faults thrown at me, but I suppose that I provoked him. This feeling of rejection doesn't sit well with me, however. I know that this entire expedition is no way of gaining his trust and/or respect, but he would never have given it anyway. No reason for him to respect someone 'weaker'.

We're rivals. Always have been. And if I made ANY attempt at friendship he'd probably treat it with a great deal of suspicion. Well, so be it. Funnily enough, I would have thought that he'd be the first to reconcile things.

_Time passes_…

It's been eight hours and the fool hasn't come back yet! What is he doing out there? Sleeping?

Fine, I will admit that I'm worried. Just a little. I'm sure he can look after himself. I mean, there're only snakes the length of Shenron and bees with stings that can go right through his arm, not to mention the _worms_…

Maybe I'll deactivate my ki manacle and go look for him. Just to make sure he hasn't hurt himself. Bulma would never forgive me if anything bad happened to the big lug.

Wait a second…ah, he's back. I'd recognise those heavy footsteps anywhere. At least now I can call off the search party. I'd feel like a twat flying around calling him.

"Vegeta!" he calls, and I walk down to the bottom floor where the entrance into the ship is. I drop down through the hatch and see him standing there with two huge animals slung over his shoulders, freshly killed with blood dripping onto the floor.

"Where have you been, Kakarot! I was about to go look for you!"

He drops the carcasses to the floor, more blood on his suit than what's left in the animals, splatters of it across his face.

'"Hello to you too. And since when did you care about my whereabouts? Judging by our last conversation, I would think that you'd be glad to see me go."

I fold my arms and wrap my tail, painfully aware of how defensive I look.

"I have to care because my wife would be livid if I got you killed. And how would I explain it to Chichi?"

He looks down at his feet, obviously abashed. I relax my stance a little, but keep my arms folded.

"So…you were hunting. Enjoy it?"

He nudges one of the woolly beasts with his toe, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I did. Needed to work off some frustration. And I was gone for so long because I needed to think about…things. And I got lost."

I nod and move to kneel next to one of the cow-sized beasts. These guntazi will make fine eating. I look up at him.

"These things are ferocious. You did well to bring them down."

He scratches the back of his, looking pleased. "Ya think so?"

"Of course I do." He manages a sheepish grin as I straighten up and look him in the eye. "Well, Kakarot, start packing. I'm taking you home."

The grin slides off his face.

"Why?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean, _why_? You obviously can't stand me; I 'make you sick' and I see no point in inflicting my apparently _arrogant_ presence on you."

I keep my face impassive, but I can hear the bitterness in my voice. Why does this nag at me so? He looks at the ground, nudging his boot in the fur of the guntaz.

"Vegeta…can we talk? Please?"

I nod curtly and sit down with arms still folded. He plonks down opposite me, legs crossed and arms resting on his thighs, his tail plainly visible in a gesture of friendship.

"I didn't really mean what I said back there…about how you cause me trouble and being the same prick you were fifteen years ago when we first met. I thought about our past and about the ways you've helped me over the years, while I was trying to find my way back here."

When I don't say anything to agree or contradict, he wets his lips nervously and continues. "And I don't mean to disregard your title and gestures. This trip has been amazing in parts but the way you treat me derives from my overall satisfaction in this…venture. It hurts to be treated like shit by someone I hold in high regard. Maybe you're not my friend yet, but I respect you as both a rival and ally with such incredible battle genius and stamina. You've earned my respect, Vegeta. But I just can't seem to earn yours."

He swallows and looks down at his lap, clearly finished with his point. I unfold my arms and lean back on my palms, frowning slightly as I consider this young, obscenely gifted Saiyan that has never stopped baffling me.

"Do you mean all of that, Kakarot? Or are you just trying to avoid a beating?"

He looks up abruptly, looking quite taken-aback at my brusqueness.

"Relax, brat. Just checking. Do you mean it?"

He gives a tiny nod, looking back down at his lap. I cock my head to the side, formulating my thoughts carefully. I don't want to blurt out anything embarrassing.

"It seems that we both misunderstand each other. As unbelievable as it might seem, Kakarot, I also take things personally. I do have feelings, you know. I know that you only consider me a rival, and given our rather strained history, it's only fair that you should think so."

I shift my weight more comfortably and let my tail trail behind me. "But you should also know that you _do_ have my respect, no matter how grudgingly given. I only realised it when you were fighting Kid Buu three years ago, but it hasn't changed. You, Kakarot, have more natural power within you than I can ever _hope_ to have and extraordinary talent. You've proved this countless times over the years and at least four times over the course of this trip."

He hesitantly looks up at me, probably afraid to believe that this is true.

"And not only that, but you put up with me in the desperate hope that there is something worth knowing about an old bastard like me. The truth is, Kakarot, I thought I had to make you angry, to make you want to spite me and prove me wrong. I just didn't have the guts in the first place to simply ask. I now know that it wasn't fair and that I should have explained it all at the start."

My tail flexes and curls behind me as I finish my point. "So, I'll take you home, if you want to go back. Otherwise, I'd like to continue this without the harsh words and really test the limits of your abilities."

I push to my feet, and pick a guntaz up by the tail, Kakarot's dark eyes following me.

"Think about it, Kakarot. While you do that -- and maybe have a shower-- I'm going to skin this thing and cook it; I daresay that you'll enjoy some gamey meat. I'll be in the kitchen."

And with that, I leave the bewildered Saiyan to his thoughts.

I dump the guntaz onto the kitchen table before digging around for a decently sharp knife to work with. I find one that could cut off a dinosaur leg and start working. Peeling off the skin, I vaguely wonder where exactly I misplaced my mind. Although I admittedly have a grudging respect for the man, I don't know why it matters so much to me whether he hates me or not. I can't pretend to understand it, but I'll let it be. Best not go too far down that path. I hope that he decides to continue his training; it would be a waste to let all that talent lie unused.

After about five minutes, I pull off the last strip of skin and drop it into the garbage bag on the floor by my feet. Now there's a dripping carcass with many pounds of meat just waiting to be harvested. I can't help wrinkling my nose at the pungent smell coming from the intestines of the creature. This is the worst part about gutting.

"That's a disgusting smell, Vegeta. Are you burning garbage in here?"

I look up and Kakarot walks in, dragging the other guntaz behind him and leaving blood streaks all over the floors. He's still in his filthy combat outfit and I'm up to my elbows in blood and gunk. What a pair we must look like.

"No, Kakarot. _That_ stench would be the decomposing matter in this creature's intestines. Haven't you ever gutted before?"

He grimaces as I start pulling out slippery organs, dropping them into a bucket.

"I have, but nothing as big as this. I'm surprised the kitchen table hasn't broken yet."

I drop the stomach on top of the colon with a splat, and put the heart and livers to the side. They're full of vitamins and protein and I can use it for the sauce.

"There's always a first time to do everything."

I grab my monstrous meat knife and begin carving chunks of meat off, cutting along the grain and avoiding sinew quite well. I'm surprised at how much I remember; I haven't done this since I became an Earthling. Kakarot leans against the fridge and watches me intently.

"Um, Vegeta?"

"Mm?"

A piece of meat comes loose and I put it in the baking tray before I continue. Kakarot shifts slightly, trying to breathe shallowly to avoid inhaling the smell.

"I'd…I'd like to stay here and continue training with you, if that's okay. Please?"

I smile as I look up, and he mirrors it.

"It's no problem at all, and I'm glad you changed your mind. I'll try cut the harshness out of my moods and be nicer, but the training will not get easier. You sure you still want to stay?"

He cocks his head to the side, smile turning into a grin. "I'd be disappointed if you tried to coddle me, Vegeta. I don't mind working hard; I just don't like being emotionally abused as well."

With a downward slash and a thud of my knife, I sever a leg from the guntaz, bone splinters flying everywhere.

"That's good to hear. Now grab a knife and help me finish up here before this meat goes off."

He obliges and we work side by side in silence for a little while, only hearing the sickly sounds of skin separating and organs dropping. But Kakarot's mind never stops working.

"What did you say this animal was called?"

Another thud and a limb is severed.

"They're guntazi; one guntaz, two guntazi. These are both young bulls. _Were_ young bulls. The meat is rich and dark red and high in protein and minerals. But they're hell to catch; I got badly gored in the back by one when I was here at the age of seven. How did you do it, Kakarot?"

He shrugs but looks pleased at the question.

"These two were grazing together in a little clearing in that forest where we were. I hung by my tail from an overhanging branch – neat trick that was – and dropped onto the back of the smaller one. It started bucking like crazy; it was like I was in a rodeo!"

I grin as he gets involved in his story and relives it with glee.

"So, I grabbed onto its horns, right, and then I used my weight to twist its head until it fell over. Then I kept turning until its neck broke. I must have twisted too far, because its throat split and blood spurted out all over me. That was pretty gross."

I raise both eyebrows, knife paused in midair. This man is a _great_ storyteller.

"And how did you get the other one?"

He grins, carving off a huge chunk that will make a tasty steak.

"Well, it was harder the second time round. See, the other one must have smelt the blood on me, and it tried to attack me. So it charges me down, and I'm thinking, what the hell must I do now? And then in a split second I put my hands on top of its head and flicked over and landed on my feet on its back! Of course, this pissed the guntaz off even more, so I sat down and wrapped my legs around it and held on. Well, these things aren't dumb at all. It reared up on its hind legs, fell back, and BAM! It crushed me between the ground and its back! The damn animal broke a few of my ribs. So, in revenge, I wrapped my arms around its throat and pulled, like so –"

He demonstrates, hooking an arm around the neck of an airy guntaz, holding one wrist with the other hand and jerking backwards.

"– and soon it ran out of air and died. Then I grabbed their tails, slung them over my shoulders and started walking home, with frequent breaks to rest."

I pat him on the back with my tail, since my hands are full of blood and meat.

"Nicely done, Kakarot. I'm certain that you're ready for the next part of your training. But first, we'll finish with these creatures, and then we'll go out and have a proper barbeque under the stars. How does that sound?"

He nods his head happily. "I've missed having a real fireside dinner. Chichi doesn't want me to hunt; she thinks its 'uncouth'."

I shrug and put more meat onto the rapidly growing pile. "Pity. There are some lakes here with really good fish; maybe we'll get some tomorrow. I hear you're quite adept at catching them."

"Well, I've never lost a fish if that's what you mean."

I smirk. "I'm going to add another aspect to training tomorrow, then. Let's see how well you can catch fish the size of a bus. There are a few tricks, and I'm going to teach you how to hold your breath for ten minutes."

He stops cutting, wide eyes turning to look at me. "Wow! That's going to be so awesome!"

I soften my smirk a little. "I'm glad you're so thrilled."

He laughs as he drags the unusable remainders off the table and shoves them into a garbage bag. "Of course I am! It's not every day that I get to learn cool things from the Universe's smartest Prince!"

Hn. Silly idiot. Always knows right where to aim. Even I can't dislike that.

KKKKKKK

I guess he can be nice when he wants; like when he isn't so dead set on being an asshole. Well, speak of the devil; there he is now.

"Hey, Vegeta. Thanks for dinner; it was really good."

He leans against my doorjamb, arms folded and tail swinging behind him. "Thanks for _catching_ dinner. How are your ribs feeling? Did you bind them?"

I look down at my chest and run my fingers down my sides. "Yeah, I bound them before I met up with you in the kitchen. They'll be fine in the morning, I'm sure."

He nods and pushes off the wall. "They'd better be; you can't learn how to hold your breath otherwise. Sleep well, Kakarot."

I grin and flop back on my pillows. "You too, Vegeta. See you in the morning."

He smiles and switches off the light before pulling the door closed behind him. With a sigh, I smile up at the ceiling.

You're not half bad, Vegeta.


	7. Stage Four: Underwater Training

AN: It's that time of the week again! Zogeta updates! Thank the kais that I did most of the reviewer replies over the week, 'cause I'm bushed! Worked three double shifts in a row at the oyster/martini bar I work at, and went gambling with my stepmom just now so I'm stukkend, bra! _stukkend!_ However, the money is good…so its worth it, ne?

Guys and girls (although I think there are only two or three guys here…) it helps a lot if you read through all the reader replies in case you have a question or comment that you forgot to ask but someone did. Happy reading!

Have a great week, see you next Sunday

And, on a sadder note…

I offer my sincerest sympathies to the families of those who died in the terrible plane crash today. As it is, my father's family is from Cyprus, the origin of the plane, and I hope that no one in my family has been involved, but since we haven't had a terrible phone call, I think everyone is safe. Let's keep the world in our prayers and hopes and do our bit…everything is just so screwed up now…

**Kevornman:** (in reply to review from chapter five) That's probably one of the greatest compliments I have **ever** received! Thanks! And you fcking rock!

(in reply to chapter six review) Hmm, would you really think that my style of writing and storyline would be screwed up if I were to introduce the shonen-ai element? Have some faith in me, no matter where I take the story. It would kinda suck if you just left the story without reading right through to the end just because a decision on my behalf disgusted you. I mean, you've been a really great reviewer so far, but I don't let other's opinions sway me, generally. I really hope you'll stay on no matter what I do, as long as my quality of art stays high. Besides…I don't do yaoi. I generally do shonen-ai, which is basically male likes male, and none of the lemon goodness. But, then again…who knows where I'm going to take this anyway? ;)

**Omnimalevolent:** I've tried to phrase their words according to their voices, and I always run Dbz in the background while I write. My current DVD loop is the Kid Buu battle but I've kinda put fanfiction on hold while I work on original work and writing for a manga. Don't worry; by the time this is finished I should have something new for you! I rate it'll take another 9 weeks to finish updating this at the rate of 1 chapter a week. It's already been 7 weeks, unbelievably. Vegeta, butterfly basher! I let Goku be a little dorky with that. He loves animals but I don't think Vegeta does. He loves to eat them though…

**Chuquita**: The fishing expedition should be fun, because it tests Goku's resourcefulness, ya know? I like super long chapters, but my eyes tend to fry after a while. I wish I had my reading glasses; some yaro stole them out my school bag all the way back when I was fifteen, about four years ago. I dig the titles of your stories! Brolly has obsessive-compulsive disorder and it's amusing. As for our two favourite vegetables, the two actually like each others company generally and Vegeta kinda got tired of hating Kakarot, I think. The gutting part was fun to write! I find it interesting that Toriyama took the Japanese word for vegetables and made the name for the Saiyan race.

And your poor Veggie is in a body cast…at least he has the Kaka-germs to keep him company!

Brolly is also one of my muses, as well as one of my 3 clones on the Clones HQ. The other two are Vegito and Bejita no Ou! Vegeta is already taken, but I'm happy with my clones!

And huzzah! I'm going to review your new story! Whoo hoo!

**Linkin Park 04**: They needed a little honesty, ya know? That is quite a nifty feature, makes life easy.

**Mighty Agamemnon: **I really like that point! Yeah, Vegeta has done it all on his own, no teachers to teach him tricks. However, I think that's really a talent thing more than a power thing. Vegeta has had tons more experience as well, which is why he's so crafty! I'm glad the story is juicy; I've done a lot of embarrassing superficial stories and its time to change that. I'm chuffed that you think I write their personalities well! Most of the time I'm accused of OOCness!

**John Perry:** I'm glad you enjoy it so! Don't worry, I'll be sure to finish it and nothing short of dire accident will stop me!

**Yami Persephone**: I still think he sounds like a really cute bunny! Meh, the Bra/Piccolo thing is kinda weird…it doesn't fall into any one category but I hope it does entertain still. Maybe I'll have Bra save the world! And I also tend to make bad jokes and puns which only I laugh at and embarrass my family beyond words…

Ah, yes, fluff. No matter how hard I try, I just can't avoid it. Vegeta is pretty good at hiding any mushiness on his behalf. We'll just have to see what happens to the Vedge, won't we? Stick with me, Yami! (and you'll never go hungry again!)

falls over laughing at line stolen from _Lion King_

**Lenora:** Nah, don't worry about it. I rate a few reviews fall through black holes every now and then. Yes, the Vedge is warming up to the Carrot, much to his quiet horror.

**Clarobell:** It would have been really stupid to end it there, but at least they've aired things out now. I hope that today's bit is interesting! I was stuck on it for about a month and had a terrible writer's block. It shifted, but not too well either.

**Elenek:** Unfortunately, there is absolutely no way I can get my paws on ANY Db here in South Africa without massive difficulty and due to that, my DB knowledge is very, very limited. However, you are completely and utterly justified in correcting me, but in my defence, I wrote this based on what I've seen in Dbz, of which my knowledge is extensive. But thank you for taking the time to beat me over the head; it's very educational! .

Alright; let's go over this, and I'll try explain what I'm trying to do here. I still consider myself something of a newbie; I've only been writing fanfiction for three years and I don't improve much. I'm still, in all honesty, a pretty average writer.

_Goku's tail:_ I was simply exploring the other uses for a tail, but I didn't know that he had strengthened his. He only got his back a short while ago in this story (Vegeta wished it back for him, secretly) and I like to think that he might like to know more about it. Once again, this comes back to my appalling lack of DB knowledge. I wish Animeworx would get the damn series!

_Goku running:_ I don't doubt this…but Veggie is faster! Less weight and all that.

_Fishing:_ That's so cute! I didn't know they did that! I can just see it now. Krillin could put a polo neck jersey on and scare just about anybody. blushes at crude reference Heck, this isn't so much about learning to fish as being a vehicle for Vegeta teaching him a little strategy, you know? Read on and forgive me my ignorance.

_Survivor Goku:_ You see, Vegeta doesn't know about Kakarot's past, and Kakarot isn't the type to get defensive when he knows that someone is ignorant of his past. He might have corrected him if he hadn't felt so bad about other things at the time. Also, Vegeta is comparing his background to Kakarot's, and in all fairness, Vegeta's was harder. He simply thinks that Kakarot had it easier and because he has friends now, he always had them. Bit of miscommunication on their behalves, but I should have made it clearer. Will take care of that.

But I'm glad you like some areas of the story and that you were willing to read past the glaring mistakes to leave a review. We all need crits, and I'm glad that you weren't too harsh.

coddles injured story

I've probably broken hundreds of DB things all the way through, and I do apologise. The story is already written, and is written in a way that it would be the work of a good month to change everything and fit stuff back into place, and sadly, that is time I don't have. I hope that I don't come across as sniffy here, because although no one likes to be criticised over something that really should have been checked, it is always necessary to be reminded of such and honesty is usually a good thing. I feel like a real idiot now…

_And in closing from me_

I'm still looking out for odd couple stories! I only have two entries, not counting my own, which won't count anyway. Whew, I'm starting to really notice all the screw-ups I made…guess no one is perfect! At least all my spelling is right (well, if SA spelling is the spelling we're discussing.)

We've reached the half-way point, sorta, and I'd like to thank all of you thus far for your wonderful reviews, and for those that weren't so wonderful because flamers keep my skinny, long toes warm. I hope you'll all stay with me right to the end and take the story on its own credit. Take Elenek for example. She stayed to read until the end of chapter six, even though some things really bugged her, and that's awesome. It will be fantastic if she stays on.

Hope all is well in your parts of the world and may Shenron smile on ya!

Til next Sunday.

Zogeta

**Chapter Seven:**

**Stage Four:**

**Underwater Training**

"Kakarot, it's time to wake up."

He rolls over and stretches before blinking blearily at me and smiling. He nods, bones clicking in his back.

"I'll be up in a minute, Vegeta."

I nod back and close the door with my tail, scratching my temple absently. That was easier than I thought…and far more pleasant.

I could get used to being nice.

I pop two of the usual pills, grab breakfast and enjoy the snowy landscape on the doorstep while dining on a leftover steak from the barbeque last night. It had been a surprisingly pleasant evening. We lugged as much meat, firewood and fire-lighters as we could carry to the border between the desert and the snow plains and set up dinner there. Over the smell of roasting guntaz, Kakarot had asked me a little about my past. Of course, I gave him the much edited version; I think it best for his state of mind if he doesn't know the extent of my capacity for destruction.

I hear him coming towards me, and I shift up slightly so that he can sit next to me on the gangplank.

"Mornin', Vegeta. So, when are we leaving?"

I take a sip of my raspberry juice. "As soon as you've had breakfast. There's still some guntaz in the fridge that you can heat up in the microwave. After today, we'll be eating fish. That is, if _you_ catch any."

He smirks. "Are you challenging me?"

"Of course I am. And being a Saiyan myself, I know that you can't ignore it. Am I right?"

He rests an arm on top of a bent knee and looks out over the snow plain.

"You're right, as usual. And you said that you're going to teach me how to stay underwater for ten minutes."

"Yes, I will. Have I ever let you down? I'll also spar with you underwater, teach you a few techniques. You'd be amazed at the things I've learnt to do underwater. I think Cell was surprised too, when I sneaked underground like that."

Ah, fond memories. Pity the rest of that day turned out so shit. Kakarot gently interrupts my musing.

"Well, you've done a lot of travelling. You must have millions of stories to tell."

I smile before I chug back the last of my juice. "Undoubtedly, but I don't think you'd find them interesting."

Amazing how his eyes go all big and sparkly like that.

"But you're like a space-pirate, and pirates always have such _cool_ stories to tell! I bet you've been on lots and lots of adventures and seen so many weird places!"

I laugh and shake my head. "There wasn't anything glamorous about being a planet broker, Kakarot. I have, however, been to over seven hundred planets in my long life." And destroyed ninety-nine percent of them, but I neglect to tell him that. I'm not proud of it…not anymore.

And just when I think it's impossible that his eyes could go any wider, they can. Wonders never cease.

"Wow! That many! You've gotta tell me about the best and the weirdest and grossest ones! Pretty please, Vegeta?"

"Aren't you a little old for stories?"

He shakes his head, still grinning. "Nope!"

I sigh, shove to my feet and go to the door of the ship, looking back over my shoulder at him. "Alright, maybe I'll tell you a story tonight then. But I warn you; I'm not much of a story teller."

He nods happily. "You promise?"

"Yes, Kakarot, I promise."

His tail thumps against the gangplank. "I can't wait! And I think you'll be a great story teller!"

I can't help smiling as I walk inside. It's nice to know that someone has so much faith in me…and from such an unlikely source.

After a quick blindfolded morning spar and lifting weights with our tails for a few minutes, we take a sprint across the snow plains in the opposite direction of the desert. Kakarot is starting to get the hang of increasing his lung capacity and he can almost keep up with me. Smart third-class.

We reach Lake Tanganyika, a huge expanse of water with whale-sized fish occasionally leaping out of it. One wags its fins jauntily at us. Kakarot whistles when a particularly large one leaps.

"That's one huge mother of a fish."

I test the water and smirk. The cold seeps right through my gloves. "Perfect. This little exercise will do you good."

Kakarot cocks his head to the side and grins at me. "So, now what, _sensei_?"

I smile internally at the term. It makes me feel…warm. But I have a hardass reputation to uphold, despite what Bulma says.

"Let's see how well you can warm up without your energy. I want you to go into that lake and catch me the biggest bastard you can find."

"But…but…but aren't you going to show me how?"

He looks a little panic-stricken, which is rather amusing. "I want you to find out what the difficulties are, and we'll go from there. In you go."

He gulps as he starts wading into the water, shivering as the water licks against his skin. The water is just above freezing point, and the lake is supplied with melted snow. The suns shine on the surface for a short time each day, so it doesn't get much heat. Its cold, but he won't die…and he probably won't get sick.

Probably.

He yips as the water reaches his tail, the fur puffing out while the whole length quivers. He turns back to look at me with big, pleading eyes, but I shake my head and gesture for him to go further. Sorry, Kakarot, but I never said it would be easy.

"Ve_geee_tah! It's so _cold_!"

"Stop being such a big baby! Start swimming and you'll warm up when your muscles do some work. Come on, do you want fish for dinner or not? I make great sushi!"

The promise of food seems to harden his resolve. With a deep breath, he dives in, his tail the last thing to disappear from sight.

GKGKGK

It's not so bad after a while. It's quite refreshing, actually. Fortunately for me, the water is clear and I can see the outlines of fish. Now, how do I catch something bigger than Mr Satan's ego? I mean, I've caught big fish before but damn…these ones are HUGE! I have my hands and my feet…I need to find a weak spot and the eyes are always a good way to go. Alright, here comes a fish now…

I lunge forward, kicking hard and swimming towards the face (front?) of a fish the size of my house. I jam my thumbs into its eyes but it doesn't stop. It just keeps going and ignores me. Shit. Time for a change in tactics then. With a couple of kicks I break the surface and take a breath, my lungs aching. A distant figure on the shore waves at me.

"Having a little trouble, Kakarot?"

I grin. He's actually making the effort to be nicer and I'm so happy he chose to do so. "I'm doing just fine, Vegeta! I'll have lunch caught in a minute!"

I can hear him snort and I go back underwater. Alright, so the eyes aren't a vulnerable point. Hmmm…maybe the underbelly? I'll need something sharp enough to tear the skin. I look down at my hands. Well, I haven't trimmed my nails in a while, and they look pretty damn sharp…I love Saiyan evolution. A long dolphin-like fish swims above me and I kick upwards, digging my nails into the skin just behind its fins and swiping downwards.

Yes! There's a groan from the fish as the skin parts below my nails, blood clouding the water. It thrashes but I grab its tail and start kicking back towards the shore. Man, this thing is **heavy**! I'm halfway back to shore when something tugs on my fish. I look back over my shoulder to see other fish munching on mine. Dammit! I tug back, but the predators hold on tight. One fixes bright orange eyes on me and suddenly loses interest in my dolphin.

Shit.

I turn and swim like hell, my lungs shrieking for air. A gloved hand closes over my wrist and tugs me upwards. My head breaks the surface and I gasp, blindly grabbing at Vegeta.

"Move, Kakarot! That kijin is coming for you!"

Thanks for the reminder! I manage to get to the shore and heave myself up onto the sandy banks, panting with my head resting on my forearms. Vegeta climbs out of the water next to me and sits down.

"Now, what did you learn back there, Kakarot?"

"Vegeta, I'm not a kid, you know."

"I guess that's one lesson."

"Aw, shut it."

I swear I can _hear_ him smirk sometimes.

"You almost had it. Nice idea to use your nails; I can see the bits of meat stuck in them. But as tasty a snack you would have made for the kijin, I need you alive."

His tail pats me on the head and despite the patronizing tone, I can't help grinning. He would have made a great king; it's so easy to follow him.

"I guess we all suffer defeat at some point, Kakarot. I find it highly amusing that your first time was a fish."

"Twist the knife a little more, Vegeta." I sit up, swiping water out of my eyes. "You didn't warn me about the sharks."

He leans back on his palms and smirks at me. "Kijins, not sharks. Shame, would you like me to hold your hand next time?"

"Then let's see you do it, Mr Vegeta."

He pushes to his feet and goes towards the water. "I hope you're taking notes."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not going to save your ass if a Kijin thing bites your leg."

He wades into the water. "It's nice to know that you care so very deeply for me. I'll be back with lunch in a minute."

He takes a deep breath, then exhales. The second time he holds it and goes down. I stand up and watch the water. I wouldn't _really_ let a shark nibble on him…

I tap my foot as the minutes pass. Wow, he really has big lungs. But I guess all the shouting he's done over the years has helped too. This day has actually been incredibly fun though. When he's this relaxed, I can't help liking him. Wait a second…the water is starting to ripple. I grin as Vegeta bursts out, panting with his hair flat. Oh, so it does obey gravity sometimes.

"Catch anything?"

He ducks underwater again and I can see his shadow moving towards the shore. There's another shadow following him, though. Shit, it could be a predator! I'm about to go in and help but he gets to the shore and grins as he steps out of the water, a fish tail in one hand. As he walks up the shore, the fish behind him doesn't seem to end. It's enormous! It's like an eel with pale green scales and a yellow fin along its back and about as wide my father-in-law! With a tug, Vegeta brings the rest of it onto the shore.

"I just caught this little morsel…should do for starters."

I whistle as I nudge it with my boot. "Damn, Vegeta…this is perfect for steaks!"

He looks rather pleased with himself as he coils it up and sits on it. "Come on."

I scratch my head. "Huh?"

He inspects his hands for a moment before sliding his eyes up to mine. "Well, aren't you going to ask me how I did it?"

I grin. "Does your ego need feeding?"

"It doesn't _need_ feeding, Kakarot. It's self-sufficient. But yes, you may stroke it."

I sit down on the ground nearby his feet. "Alright, I'll take the bait. How did you capture the fish, Vegeta?"

He looks as pleased as Yajirobe at a free-for-all buffet. "Aside from your godsawful pun…it was simple. I simply applied the theory, 'know thine enemy'. Never go into a battle without at least some rudimentary knowledge of your opponent, Kakarot. With the fish, I decided to cut off its air supply. Now, it's damn nigh impossible to strangle a fish, since they don't have airways like we do. **But** it can be asphyxiated. I just sat on its back and held its gills shut. No blood to attract predators and the fish is otherwise undamaged. Simple and effective."

"So cunning. Can you show me how to stay underwater longer?"

"Since you asked so nicely, yes, I will."

He stands up and hauls the fish into the shade of a tree so that it'll decompose slower.

"By the way…how long is your hair going to lie flat like that?"

He tugs a lock, glaring at it from the corner of his eye. "Probably for about an hour or so; it takes longer to dry naturally and for some obscure reason, only cold water does this. But I hate it when this happens. Not only do I look terrible, but it gets in my eyes and face. I don't know how you can stand having bangs, Kakarot. I had them when I was a kid; they fell out when I turned twenty."

I blink. "_You _had bangs? Aw, that must have been adorable! You must have been a really handsome little kid. And you look much younger with your hair down."

Except for your eyes, Vegeta. They're older than you are.

He snorts, folding his arms. "I was _not_ adorable! Devastatingly handsome, yes. But I used to scare other kids! And grown men too…"

I grin. "Only because you probably used to beat them all up for their lunch."

He allows a smirk. "Of course." His head tilts to the side as he looks up at my hair. "Your hair, however, is totally unaffected by any element…except maybe fire. Maybe it's a third class thing."

This is so weird. I am having a conversation about _hair_ with Vegeta. Without prior warning, he takes off a glove, reaches up and sinks his hand into my hair. His face softens as he runs his hands through my spikes.

"The texture is so different. Yours is more like wire wrapped in velvet."

I blush and look at my boots. "Yeah…can I…can I touch your hair?"

Now we're _both_ blushing, but he nods. I lift my hand and rake my fingers from above his widow's peak to the back of his head. I've _always_ been so fascinated by his hair. So different from anyone else…and one of his trademarks. He withdraws his hand from my hair and I do the same.

"Yours is surprisingly soft for something that usually ignores gravity."

He shrugs and tugs his glove back on. "It'll stiffen later when it dries. Now, before we were so oddly sidetracked…yes, we were discussing underwater survival…"

We sit and he explains lung capacity to me, and the difference between clavicular and diaphragmatic breathing. He moves onto the battle strategy of knowing one's opponent and how to find out things as quickly as possible. I'm _riveted_ to this lesson. If anyone else were to explain this to me, I would have moved onto a daydream about my favourite puddings long ago. But his examples are so unheard of and his theories make so much sense! I've always kinda known these things, but the refresher course is more than welcome and helps tie up a few loose ends.

"Sometimes, Kakarot, you'll go into a battle knowing that you're going to lose. The best you can do is to cause as much damage as possible so that the next person will have an easier job. You've applied this before."

I shake my head. "No, I haven't. I've never gone into battle knowing that I'm going to lose."

A wry smirk sneaks onto his face. "What about Cell?"

"Oh…yeah, there was that _one_ time. What about you?"

He looks over the lake, leaning against a tree trunk. "The first time was against Frieza. I wanted to believe I was a super Saiyan…but I knew that you would be the one to defeat him. All I could do was buy you the time to heal, and that became my objective."

I feel a shiver run down my spine. "You mean…you mean you knew you were going to die? And you still fought?"

He shrugs and looks down at his knees. "I had no other option. I wanted Frieza to die, Kakarot. I wanted it so badly. After everything he had put me through, after he had wrecked my life and destroyed my planet, just the knowledge that you were capable of defeating him gave me the strength to stay alive until you arrived."

I shift closer to him. "Vegeta…I'm sorry. I've always wished I could have made it there just a little earlier. I could have done something to save you."

He shakes his head and looks away from me. "Even if I had lived, those injuries would have been a hindrance. Your friends would have dumped me and left me to die and don't bother defending them because they've told me this already. It was just as well. It wasn't your fault, Kakarot."

I want to hold him, something, anything…if it'll just take the resignation out of his voice. Then another thing hits me.

"When you went to fight Buu, why did you knock me out?"

He almost turns away from me. "Because I knew from the start that it was going to take everything I had to beat him…and I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew that if you were to die again, you'd disappear forever and I didn't want to take that risk. Besides…you would have stopped me if you had known what I was going to do."

He's right. I would have insisted on fusion, or…or maybe I would have hurt his pride by turning super Saiyan three right in front of him and defeating Buu.

"You're braver than I am."

He turns to look at me. "No, I'm not, Kakarot. You've willingly died twice for your home. You stayed in Otherworld to protect Earth. You're nobler than I'll ever be. I'm just a fighter and a Prince over nothing but my ego, and even that's out of my control sometimes. Stop talking shit and let's carry on with what we were discussing before this nonsense about me being something I'm not came up."

I rest a hand on his shoulder and squeeze. "You are more than the average, Vegeta. I know you are."

I smile and he hesitantly returns it, his tail winding around my wrist and squeezing once before letting go.


	8. Evening to unwind

AN: Another week has gone by, and its time for another update!

Hello, reviewers!

**A Random Fan:** Heh, cool screen name, because we are all random fans! I'm often told that they are OOC, so that is a very welcome compliment! Welcome to this happy little niche in I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you'll stay to read the rest!

**Chuquita**: Veggie has very sensible, if warped logic! And Goku did try but it didn't work out too well, and I love tail hugging! More '_Karidasu'_, please! I left a long ass review on it! Well, we'll see how the cold water affects Kaks later. Thanks for the review! I love it when people quote my Vedge!

That sounded wrong…

Brolly: Uh huh.

**Wildgirlxyz3:** Yeah, but it just happened and I couldn't find it in my heart to delete that little piece. Here's the next chapter!

**Falconsblade:** Uh…no comment.

**Mighty Agamemnon:** Ah, it's my great pleasure to reply to my reviewers, since they take the time to read my work! I'm pretty smart, both by my own admission and that of many around me, but most of the big ass words used here come from what I learnt during high school! I did clavicular and diaphragmatic breathing in my drama classes and it turned out pretty useful. And Vegeta is very quotable. In the series, he says "my heart is pure and calm…but don't get me wrong; it's pure evil."

The man is brilliant! And thank you for your compliments, they do so warm the dark lump of coal residing in my chest!

**Kevornman:** Aw, that wouldn't be nice! Poor Goku would freak out and twitch for a good few days afterwards! But maybe I'll write a side-story about it. If I can find the time…

**ChaosBardock:** The pores idea is good, but they can just hold their breath for longer, not necessarily breathe underwater. But, I think that over time, Saiyan evolution would kick in and they would grow gills. Judging by my knowledge of the breathing system that fish have, it would mean that Saiyans would need to diffuse oxygen across gills and into their bodies. Could work…

And welcome! I think you're the third or fourth guy to join! Its hard to tell with screen names…I mean, does Zogeta sound like a girl's name? I don't think so, but here I am!

**Omnimalevolent**: I did know the stuff beforehand (I went to a pretty good school) but I did have to do research on the finer points. And Kaks is utterly adorable. He thinks Veggie is a space pirate! Vegeta is easier to write when it comes to smart-ass comments but I hope I do it well. I've always thought that Goku daydreams about puddings and cake. Especially when Chichi yells at him! The hair thing…'tis fluffy, but cute. And gods, does Vegeta look HOT with SSJ4 hair.

coughs Excuse me. I just had to have a silly little fan girl moment…

goes off to fantasize about SSJ4 hair

**Clarobell**: So that's how he trained his tail! As you saw in the last Author Note, Elenek nailed my ass over my lack of DB knowledge, but I did apologise…I really want to see DB! curses lack of Toonami in SA I'm glad you look so forward to my stories!

**Yami Persephone:** I need a veggie-plushie. I really, really, REALLY need one! All I have are action figures that aren't very cuddly! And badasses can wear pink cause they'll kill anyone who dares to comment! Vegeta is secure in his masculinity, which is why he can wear pink!

nods sagely

Poor Goku…he's shark-bait. And Roshi was evil to poor Goku and Baldy (I'm not too fond of Krillin) but it seems to have paid off. The lion king line comes from Scar, when he's doing that musical number with the hyenas: "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" Love it. Scar, Jafar and Genie are my favourites! Dinner time with your family must be amusing…

**Lenora:** Poor Chichi…but I see where you're coming from!

_And in closing_

I'm so chuffed that all these replies come in the day after I update! I didn't know people wanted to read my work as quickly as possible…unless there really is **nothing** to read on wouldn't know, really.

And at this rate, I'm afraid I'll have to close down the "Odd Couples" competition. Not that anyone will really notice…

And I'm updating earlier this week because I'm going away tomorrow and won't be back until Wednesday. So, think of it as a happy accident!

Have a brilliant week and may Shenron smile on you!

Regards

Zogeta

PS: If you want a spoiler of what's going to happen, then track this same story on the saiyanhideaway dot co dot us and on the author's page I'm right at the bottom! Don't come crying if you spoil it for yourself. Also that one is more amusing because at the end there are arguments between my muses.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Evening to unwind**

We carry the fish between us as we walk home to the ship, chatting about various things. Once inside our current abode, I put the fish down on the kitchen table and sigh. Even though we only got around to catching one fish, it still feels like one too many.

"Why did I have to catch such a big fish? I don't feel like gutting it."

Kakarot hops up onto a counter and cocks his head to the side. "Didn't Bulma invent anything to help you?"

"No. Her priorities are all wrong anyway. She still hasn't designed a portable Gravitron for me yet."

Kakarot laughs and leans back against the wall. "You know you owe me a story, right?"

I open drawers to look for knives. "Yes, I know, and I'll tell you one. But first this fish needs to be sliced up, then half of it cooked for dinner, I want a quick gravity-training session and _then_ I've got a game we can play to strengthen our tails. After that -- if you're still awake -- I'll tell you a story."

He hops down off the counter and rolls up his sleeves. "Then I'll help you gut this thing so that we can get going on dinner. I'm starving!"

"Some things never change."

"Nope."

_Half an hour later_

"While that's cooking, it's time for some gravity training, Kakarot. Just twenty minutes tonight."

He grins and trots after me to the gravity room on the top level. After setting the gravity at nine hundred and twenty, we fall into stance and he smirks.

"Time to work up an appetite, Vegeta."

I beckon with my hand. "If you don't land sixty punches and fifty kicks, you aren't getting any food. Better do your best, Kakarot."

He knows that I'm not serious, but he does count out loud every time he hits me, manic grin appearing between his fists and feet.

"Punch thirty!"

"Well, forty-two for me, idiot!"

He flips backwards, catching me under my jaw and snapping my head back. "Kick number twenty-two!"

I retaliate with a punch to his exposed kidneys. "Hah! Forty-three!"

He lands on his feet and sweeps my feet out from under me, digging a knee into my stomach as I land on my back.

"The third class triumphs!"

I smirk and dig my fingers into his sides. "Not so fast, Kakarot! Tail attack!"

My unnoticed tail curls around his waist and I push him back as my tail pulls him, knocking him flat with my knee digging into his diaphragm. He coughs and writhes below my grip.

"Too bad, Kakarot. You should have watched out for my tail."

He smirks back at me.

"And you should've watched out for mine!"

He looks surprised when my tail catches his and winds around it to hold it in place. "Oh, but I _did_."

He blushes violently, his tail trying to tug away from mine, but I just tighten my grip. "Um, Vegeta…"

I realise why he's blushing and suddenly let go. The retreating brush of his tail against mine feels good. Too good. I hurriedly clamber off him and dust myself off. "That's enough for now. Err…dinner should be ready…I'll go check on it…"

He nods, sitting up and holding his tail. I gulp and leave the room. Great, now _I'm_ blushing! I'd forgotten how sensitive tails are to touch…Bulma rarely touches mine outside the bedroom for good reason, but I can't remember the last time I had another tail wrapped around mine…

Dinner is awkward.

We both sit in silence, too embarrassed to meet each other's eyes. Being Saiyans, we can't stretch the meal out to cover the silence and we stare at empty plates. Eventually, Kakarot is the first to break the quiet.

"Um, Vegeta…about our tails…"

"What?"

I wince at my own sharp tone. Damn nerves have me high strung. Kakarot shrinks back at the tone and I hurry to make amends. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. What were you going to ask?"

Kakarot's blood flushes his cheeks as he looks at his lap, fiddling with his tail. "Are…are all tails sensitive? It isn't just us, is it?"

I want to run to my room and lock the door. I had hoped this topic wouldn't come up; it's the equivalent of a Saiyan 'birds and bees' talk. I try not to fidget, but it's hard when he has those big innocent eyes focused on me.

"Well, it's like…no, that's not it. Um…how do I put it? You see, Kakarot, there are, ahem, _other_ uses for our tails."

This is frustrating. He obviously doesn't get it but doesn't want to say so, and I've never been one for tact. I sigh and try to hold eye contact. I _hate_ blushing.

"Tails are Saiyan erogenous zones."

He scratches the back of his head. "I still don't get it."

Of all the times for his naiveté to show, it has to be now. This reminds me painfully of that time when I had to explain how sex worked to Trunks; I hadn't been able to put it quite right and Bulma had had to explain. I swallow and look away from him, feeling my face heat up.

"Kakarot…Saiyan tails are also designed for... for s-sexual pleasure between Saiyan mates."

Great, now both of us are probably going to pass out from inappropriate blood distribution. He looks like a sunburnt tomato and I can't imagine that I look much better. He squeaks and drops his tail, looking at it with something like shock and almost accusation. Well, since I'm already on thin ice, I might as well dance.

"Saiyans use their tails for communication, to comfort and to soothe…but winding them together is…is something best left for the bedroom. I didn't mean it in any, um, sexual way…I haven't been with a Saiyan mate so I haven't really used it for that so I don't know about it and I promise you I don't feel that way about you even though you are my friend and I'm babbling, aren't I?"

The admission helps to break some of the tension and Kakarot relaxes visibly. He manages a lopsided smile and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, but I was just confused when it happened. It was an amazing feeling, don't get me wrong, but it had felt very out of place. And a part of me kind of knew what it meant…which was why I freaked out. I was wondering if you had an alternative explanation."

I let out a long breath. "So can we stop being awkward? I'd still like to show you the tail game, and hopefully now that this is cleared up, it'll be less threatening."

He grins and it helps me roll some of the nervousness. "Sure, Vegeta. By the way, when you say that tails can soothe, how does that work?"

"I've used my tail several times over this trip to congratulate you or just for play. Soothing is much the same, just with more intent. Tail touch can help settle scared cubs or sick, sad and depressed Saiyans. Sometimes it tides over angry Saiyans. Here, it sort of works like this."

I shift my chair closer to his, then slowly sweep my tail along his bare arm before curling around his forearm and squeezing gently. He watches my tail for a moment before gingerly touching the fur. When I don't retaliate, he strokes the wine-red highlights and smiles.

"Tails are my favourite part of being a Saiyan."

I can't help the small purr that builds in my chest. "Saiyans are a pack race. We live in family groups and touch is a powerful sense, as well as smell. Parents use their tails for so many things when rearing children and Saiyan friends share almost a blood-brother closeness."

My heart sinks as I correct myself. "We _were_ like that. Saiyans aren't meant to be alone, Kakarot. In many ways, no matter how many friends we make from other races, we are lonely without our kind. Those seven years after you died were so hard for me…because for the first time in my life, I really was alone. And as much as you pissed me off back then, I wasn't at all glad to see you go."

I look away, wondering why I blurted that out. But it's so hard to hide things from him now, especially since I admitted to myself that I consider him a friend. My head jerks up as his tail winds around my upper arm and tugs me closer to him…close enough that our arms are touching. I look up at him and he smiles.

"Did I ever tell you why I wouldn't let Krillin kill you?"

I shake my head and he looks down at his knees. "I know that it would have been the sane thing to do at the time, especially considering who you were and how powerful you were, but I remember thinking that it would be a waste to kill you; you were the sparring partner I'd been looking for. And a part of me felt guilty for killing my brother and I didn't want to kill another Saiyan. I realised, on King Kai's planet, that I was part of something special…and I had lost the chance to find out more when Raditz died."

He smiles at something, his eyes closing half-way. "And then you came, so much stronger than I was, and I wasn't that upset about it. In my blind naïveté, I was hoping that I could somehow convince you to join me, even though that was rather ambitious. And although I wasn't exactly proud to be a Saiyan then, I was curious. You intrigued me then, Vegeta, as you do now."

A small laugh.

"I've always been fascinated by strength, by the stories others have to tell. And I feel that I've wasted the last few years by not getting to know you better. I know you have a hard past behind you, some of it probably unmentionable, but I would like to know what your life was like…so that I can understand you now. I do know some parts of you and I can sometimes understand why you do things the way you do, but I don't feel as though it is enough. How long have we known each other, Vegeta?"

I count back in my head. "Gohan was six when we met…and he's twenty-one now…so it's been fifteen years or so."

He leans back in his chair, but his tail stays firmly wrapped around my arm. "That long? It feels like I was having my legs crushed by a certain Oozaru only last Monday. Well, it's alright; we've got many years ahead of us, don't we?"

My heart flinches and it hurts. I'm so sorry, Kakarot. I won't even be around to wish you happy birthday in May. I'll be long dead by then…

"Yeah, in a manner of speaking." I'll be immortal and you'll be here on Earth. No years together though.

He grins and my heart drops a little lower in my chest. "We'll have lots of time to catch up and be really good friends! And we can spar and do all these exercises because I want to get really good at them so that I can be a survivor like you!"

Kakarot…I can't. I can't stay and do all of this with you. I have to leave you as the last of our kind…and I don't want to upset you by dying but I have no choice…

"You'll do well, Kakarot. Your underwater sparring today was excellent, but you could still use more practice. Let's go up to the gravity room and I'll show you that tail strengthening game."

He doesn't seem to notice the change in topic, fortunately, so we unwind our tails and he lopes after me to the gravity room upstairs. I open the door and he follows me in.

"Oh, by the way, Kakarot, if you beat me, you get a prize."

Kakarot's eyes widen and he grins at me. "Sounds like fun! What's the prize?"

"You've got to win to find out."

"You're so mean."

I point at a strip of duct tape on the floor. "This is the middle point. Think of this as a sort of tug-of-war except that our tails will be the rope. Give me your tail."

He swings it over to me, shifting closer. I gently tie a knot as close to the tips as possible. A sharp tug tightens the knot and he looks at it.

"That's going to be painful to untie."

"Not if we're careful. Alright, now you stand on that side of the duct tape…"

We both move so that the knot is hanging over the tape. Our tails are about four feet long and I'm surprised at the strength of Kakarot's. He's been doing some training on the side, I'm sure.

"…then crouch down, like so."

We face away from each other and crouch down, almost like runners at the beginning of a race. I look over my shoulder at him. "The loser is the one that gets pulled over the line. The only rule is that you have to stay crouched; you can't get up and run. Got it?"

He grins back at me. "Hah, your height is going to be a disadvantage! I'm looking forward to that prize!"

I shake my head and tense my muscles. "We'll talk again in a few minutes, Kakarot. On your marks…get set…go!"

He jerks forward at the exact same second I do, pulling our tails taut with a twanging sound. There's grunting and pulling, but the knot only slides a few inches either way. I push hard against the ground, grateful for the tread on my boots. The extra grip pays off and I feel Kakarot sliding.

"What's the matter? Aren't you strong enough to beat the midget?"

"I haven't even tried yet! Eat those words, shorty!"

I'm too busy snickering to myself to notice that he's somehow managed to stay in one place. Then with a roar he springs forward, kicking off the ground and tugging me back with such a hard jerk that I lose my grip, fly backwards and slam against his back, knocking him face forward to the floor. But despite a bruised nose, he still looks over his shoulder at me and grins.

"Hah! Height _does_ matter! I win, I win, _I_ win! I beat the great Vegeta at his game!"

I grumble and roll off his back. "Okay, you can stop rubbing it in now."

He stops chanting and sits up, smiling in that baka way. "That was fun! So…where's my prize?"

I smack him upside the head playfully, although that little smack would have knocked out a human. "Idiot, how can I get your prize when we're still knotted together? Now sit still and let me undo this knot."

He rubs his head and grins. "I hope you can get it undone; I don't want to have to share the shower with you."

I grimace. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself! Bring your tail here before I smash your nose into my knee."

I place the knot on my lap and study it for a bit. I can easily discern where one tail begins and the other ends. I stroke along dark fur, trying to find a place to start picking out the knot. A purr interrupts me. The spiky-haired idiot has the audacity to purr at me!

"Kakarot! Control yourself, man!"

The purr stutters and he blushes. "Uh…sorry. My tail's just so sensitive and sometimes I just purr without meaning to."

"It's alright. Purr to yourself if you must purr. Now, if that's my tail, then this must be yours…and if I tug here…nope, that tightens the knot further. So, if I tug _here_, then this part will come undone…" I mutter out loud, Kakarot watching me intently. He's sitting next me and following my fingers. Just as well I took my gloves off; this is intricate work. But the purring to my left hiccups into giggles…which, frankly, disturbs me.

"Now what, Kakarot?"

"That's so ticklish!"

Oh, great. Now I have to tug and prise and he can't handle a few touches. Gods, but he can drive me insane sometimes.

"Try think about something sad, like there being no food in your fridge. I can't undo this knot if your giggling makes your tail shiver."

He giggles to himself and it's all I can do to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He catches my frustration and puts an arm around my neck.

"Aw, its okay, Vegeta; I don't mind being tied to you. If I'm lucky, some of your genius will flow through to me via my tail. God knows I need all the help I can get…"

I look up from the tails. "Don't tell me that you think –"

He shakes his head quickly. "No, its not that I think I'm stupid, it's just that I wish I was as smart as you. Although I've always had more raw power than you, you know what to do with it. If you could go super Saiyan three, you'd probably have found a way by now to reduce the amount of energy it drains. You mastered that level between super Saiyan one and two, whereas Trunks and I couldn't. Your fighting style is unlike anything I've encountered, and Vegito is proof of that. No fighter will ever be able to touch him because of the brains and power he had."

He grins and leans his head against mine. "You know, I loved being part of that fusion. Having that sort of control and speed and technique…and even though it was more practical in the long run to be apart, I still miss that short time when I got to be Vegeta."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, what he's _saying_. Was it really that great? But, when I think about it…I had enjoyed having all that power as my own. When Kakarot's power was mine to mould and use.

"Well, I liked being tall."

He laughs and tightens the grip of his arm around my neck. "That's so _you_, Vegeta. Trust you to come up with that aspect. You know, being as lean and compact as you are is an advantage. You're harder to hit and you're faster than me. Always have been."

I drop my eyes back down to the tails in my lap and absently tug at the knot. "I don't deserve all this praise, Kakarot."

His hand drops to cover mine and I look up at him, only to be knocked back by the seriousness he presents me with. Kakarot, what…?

"You do, Vegeta. No one ever gives you credit for all you do or for everything you worked so hard for. You've given up your time to do all this for me; it's the best thing anyone has ever done for me, and I appreciate it more than I can say. No one thanked you for helping me beat Buu or acknowledged how much you gave. It's not fair that you think you don't deserve any credit for what you've done and at the very least, I want to give you the recognition you ought to have."

He smiles and squeezes my hand lightly. "I'm sorry for all those times I took you for granted. I felt lonely my whole life until I met you, and now I understand why. As much as I am human in many of my ways, I was born elsewhere and given powers far beyond that of a human, and I never really understood why. But when I found out that I am a Saiyan and that I would meet other Saiyans, I was excited. And when you put your plans to kill me on hold, I was desperate to get to know you…but then all of a sudden I was dead and I made my decision without realising one thing; I was going to be alone again in a different dimension."

He shook his head. "In retrospect, that decision wasn't one of my best. I missed so much here on Earth and yes, the planet was safe, but my sons had to grow up without a father, and Chichi had to do the work of two parents. You know, I watched you a lot from Otherworld. And you were right; we were both worse off for the separation. So, I won't let it happen again. From now on, we're going to be great friends and put all our problems behind us and enjoy years and years of spars and just being Saiyans."

How can I look at him and agree, knowing that I'm maybe six weeks from the end of my life? He just wants to make up for lost time and I can't do it with him. I so badly want to stay on with him, but my natural death stops me from being wished back. I hate lying to Kakarot but I have no choice.

"Yeah, we will. If you want to hear that story, let's get this knot untied."

"Yay! A bedtime story!"

I smile as I finally disentangle his darker tail, the appendage lashing once to get the fur lying right. "It's been a long day, but I've got enough energy for a story. Come, Kakarot."

He trots after me, then puts an arm around my shoulder. "What about my prize?"

"Oh, right. Wait for me in your room, and I'll bring it."

He removes his arm from me and takes a left turn to his room, and I take a right. A quick visit to my personal safe and I walk into his room hiding the prize behind my back. He's sitting on his bed with legs folded and elbows propped on his knees when I walk in.

"Here you go, Kakarot. The sugar will probably put you on a high for a week, but…"

I hold out a monstrous bar of dairy milk chocolate with pistachios inside and he lights up. "…I think you deserve it. Enjoy."

I chuck him the bar and he catches it, taking a moment to sniff the substance.

"This is great, Vegeta! Thanks! I've been craving chocolate for the last three days!"

I settle myself on the end of his bed, my tail curled around my ankle. "You earned it. Now, about that story…"

He breaks the bar in half and holds out one half towards me. "I can't just eat this on my own."

"But, Kakarot, it's your –"

He grins and chucks it into my lap. "I _want_ to share it. Just take the damn stuff, please?"

Why can't I stop these inane grins from appearing?

"Oh, alright, if you _insist_. Now…I'll tell you a few stories about what Raditz and I used to get up to between planet purges…"


	9. Forced Day Off

AN: Hooray! Lots of wonderful reviews!

**Saiba: **Ah, a new reviewer! Well, I will update, and I thank for your review!

**Viper-Vegeta:** Yay! You're back! I've missed you since _Goku's Priorities_! The odd-pairings thing can be anything from a one-shot to smut (which I love) to an epic! If you have a contribution I'd love to keep the competition running! And the pun was brilliant, even if it wasn't intended. Greetings, Chibi! I hope you'll be around for the rest of this story, and I did go all out on it…glad it shows!

**Yami Persephone:** heh… "Perversity is our Specialty". I think that's brilliant! And what does a vegan chocolate taste like? Is it nutty? Well…you'll just have to see what happens. Don't want to spoil anything…

**Wildgirlxyz3:** In a way, I'm doing the fanservice that Dbz didn't do. I mean, all we ever wanted was for Kakarot to give Vegeta a little credit. Yes, GT gave us the all-out fight with the two Saiyans, but I think we all wanted closure between the two and WE DIDN"T GET IT! Waaah! We wanted more between them, and we got some during Kid Buu and the Internal Buu bits but it wasn't enough! And yes, I am being cruel. But hey, I'm a Taurus. I blame the zodiac. I'm glad you found the 'birds and bees' talk so funny! I liked writing that and it just hit me one afternoon and I had to write it down while I was at work! Hmm, I'm going to do the bedtime story as a side-story to put at the end of this one because I actually haven't written it! And I also haven't seen DB so I'm glad that this still does the Dbz series justice!

**John Perry:** Aw, arigato, man! I've got many chapters still to come and thank you for retuning to the crew!

**Nitara:** Aww, thank you so much! But I think I've got a hell of a long way to go! I'm nowhere near the ranks of Card, Xero Sky, Chuquita, Gutterball, Camaro and Rena Sama! They're the ones that inspire me and give me something to strive for! You can find all of these amazing authors (including the ChiChi Slaughterhouse and she is awesome too at saiyanhideaway dot us! And I'm there too! I'll keep up my work! Thank you for the review!

**Clarobell:** This chapter hurt to write but I hope I'll salve the wounds somehow. I update on Sunday nights after work, so for the American reviewers this chapter is there to brighten their Monday mornings (I'm two hours plus GMT) and my Britons have a bedtime story if they log on after 11pm!

**Elenek:** bows deeply thank you for coming back and for your review! I'm also trying to find manga I hope someone can give me a link! And I know that decent writers don't flame and thank you for the enlightenment! Arigato!

**Omnimalevolent**: Hmm, I think the best chapter is still to come. This chapter is a little bit of a filler but it does put in some background and it also sets up for later action. The plot will speed up soon enough and a lot will happen in a few chapters! Heh, I can just imagine Vegeta trying to explain sex to Trunks without swearing or being crude…and then trying to tell Kakarot that his tail is an extension of his, uh…

Yeah. Moving on…

And they're kinda old! I think Vegeta's around 47 or 48 here. Don't worry, plenty of pain and fighting and Kakarot's final exam is still to come!

**A Random Fan:** Ooh, but the drama is still to come! No spoilers, but after this chapter the shit will hit the fan!

_And in closing_

Thank you for all your great reviews! Some old friends have returned, the wise have spoken and I've got many ideas!

Here's a question: what story did Vegeta tell Kakarot? Any ideas? I'll write the best idea and put it as a side-story! And does anyone have an age chart anywhere? I just know that Vegeta is about 7 or 8 years older than Kakarot…and that Kakarot was only about 18 when Gohan was born…you go, Kakarot! Chichi the teenage mother…people tend to forget that…

Ahem.

And please could someone give me links to DB manga downloads? Or if you have, please share! In return, I have the Neko Majin manga that Toriyama wrote after DB. I also have yaoi doujinshi (untranslated, unfortunately) and lots of pictures!

Many thanks!

Have a semetastic® week! (That's Chuquita's word, not mine)

Zogeta

**Chapter Nine: **

**Forced day off**

"Morning, Kakarot. Time to get up."

I poke my head into his room and spot a lump under the duvet. He pulls the blanket down from over his head and gives me a wretched look.

"I think I'm sick, Vegeta. I must have picked up a cold from the water last week."

I bend down and rest my hand against his forehead. Damn. He's practically ready to combust.

"This isn't good. What other symptoms do you have?"

He groans and leans against my hand, presumably because it's cooler than his skin. "My joints ache and my nose is stuffed and my head feels like its going to implode…"

I frown and crouch down next to the bed. "Sounds like you picked up a virus of sorts. There are quite a few around here; I got sick a couple of times when I was here as a kid. Well, all you can do is stay in bed and stay warm. Training when you're sick can put severe stress on your heart and muscles. Just take the day off and you'll feel better by morning."

He nods and burrows down into his blankets, tail sweeping the mattress and looking for me. I grab the furry appendage and rub it, hoping that it makes him feel better. I look over my shoulder and see dark eyes peeking over the blanket at me.

"There's no need to be so melodramatic, Kakarot. You've simply caught the equivalent of the Earth's flu."

He pouts and buries himself amongst the tangle of sheets and blankets, his tail curling around my wrist and tightening.

"I still feel miserable."

"And so you do, but I expect your ass out of bed soon so that we can continue training. Do you feel up to eating?"

He ponders for a moment. "I can't smell anything, not even you, so eating is kinda pointless...but yeah, I am hungry."

"I'll organise something. You can't fight this bug on an empty stomach."

The tail uncurls and retreats under the blanket. "Kay, Vedge."

I shake my head and move up to the kitchen. What the hell is 'Vedge'? I suppose he was bound to give me a nickname sometime soon.

"A…ah…AACCHOOOO!"

"Dammit, Kakarot!"

I can just catch a chuckle from here. Clearly, he isn't that miserable.

KGKGKG

Ugh…I hate being sick.

After emptying a whole box of tissues, I'm staring at the ceiling while sweating or shivering. Vegeta sits against the side of the bed, meditating and keeping me company in his own stoic way. I lean over the edge and watch him. He's pretty cute when he isn't frowning. His eyebrow keeps twitching.

"Enjoying the view, Kakarot?"

Damn.

"Uh…"

"Smooth, Kakarot. Go to sleep."

I flop onto my back and fold my arms. "But I'm bored."

"So meditate."

"Can't."

"Or won't?"

He has me there. I put a wet facecloth on my forehead and close my eyes. "Didn't you bring any board games?"

He grunts and shifts. "Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate."

An idea hits me. "Hey, will you tell me a story?"

He frowns at me over his shoulder. "You fell asleep the last time I told you one."

I rub the back of my neck. "Aw, I was just so tired that night. But I remember all of it! Come on, you're such a great story teller."

"Stop appealing to my ego."

He turns back to his meditation and I sigh up at the ceiling. "Being sick sucks."

"I'm sure it does, Kakarot."

I cover my eyes with my arm. "You're not helping."

He finally gives in and sits on the bed next to me. "Alright, enough with the whining. Any particular type of story you want to hear or something about me you want to know?"

There are so many things I want to know, but I settle for something that I've always been curious about.

"Tell me about your first girlfriend!"

He stares at me, blinking once or twice. "What?"

I sit up against my pillows and get comfortable. "Oh, come on, Vedge. You must have had trails of women after you!"

Vegeta looks at his lap, and I can swear I can see a blush.

"Kakarot…I was such an awkward, ugly bastard. Skinny and short and arrogant and…gawky. I was pretty unpopular and feared, so to be honest, my first 'girlfriend' was Bulma. She couldn't stop laughing when I told her. She wouldn't believe me…then she remembered what a bad kisser I was at the start."

A sly smirk.

"Of course, I'm _much_ better now."

I scratch the back of my head. "So, bad subject choice. Will you tell me about our home planet?"

A misty look comes over his eyes, and I can see that the topic makes him nostalgic. "Our home planet was beautiful, but a hard place to live in. The animals were strong and tough and the weather was often the equivalent of natural disasters on Earth. The sky was blood red and the seas were deepest purple. The architecture was almost…I've seen some similar buildings on Earth…our buildings were like Earth's cathedrals. I think it's called 'Gothic'."

He looks away, eyebrows drawn down into a frustrated frown. "I wish I could remember more, but I last saw home when I was eight; my father gave me to Frieza a few months after my eighth birthday. He promised me he was going to rescue me but even I knew that it was goodbye for good; he was just trying to reassure me, I suppose."

I reach forward and rest a hand on his knee. "It's alright, Vegeta. I just wanted some idea of my birth planet and that is enough. And it must have been so hard for your father to hand you over to Frieza; I'm sure that he tried his best to get you back."

Vegeta shrugs, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Maybe, Kakarot. But I wish we had stood up to Frieza as a whole race…we might have had a chance. And it would have been better to go down fighting rather than being blown up."

I feel bad for opening up old wounds. Me and my big mouth.

"I didn't mean to bring all this bad stuff up, Vegeta. Maybe I should just go to sleep."

He looks up from the floor and smiles, although it doesn't go further than his mouth.

"It's alright, Kakarot, I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose. I'm just a sentimental Saiyan with a few issues still on my mind and I really do wish I could tell you more about home."

Sometimes I just want to do something to take the hurt out of his eyes. But I can't erase all the damage done to him; hell, I don't even know what to say at the best of times without sounding like an idiot. A few words from a week or so ago drift into my mind.

"_You know nothing of the unadulterated hell I have been through in my life...You, Kakarot, have never held dying comrades in your arms or been lonely or forced to survive on the flesh of fallen enemies. You haven't had to fight wars despite broken limbs and concussions and any other injury you can think of. You don't know what suffering really is. You never grew up with a deranged Ice-jin who did unspeakable things to his own warriors!"_

Did Frieza ever hurt Vegeta? I want to know, but I'm scared of the answer and I don't wish to upset or anger Vegeta. It's a private matter that maybe Bulma doesn't even know about and it isn't my place to ask. I can't imagine how I would feel if everything I knew was obliterated and I was the last left.

I'd probably want to die.

"Vegeta…I…I'm sorry too. About our planet. Maybe we can wish it back someday, and you can see it again. If it would make you happy…"

His tail sweeps once in a wide arc, then freezes as he considers what I've said. "I would like that, Kakarot…it would make me happy to see home again. To see my castle and the seas I used to swim in, and the royal orchards where I used to eat fruit all day…"

But for some reason, there seems to be despair in his aura. Why? Does he really miss it that much? But I don't think it's that…something else is bothering him. Oh gods, have I said something wrong again? To hell with talk; I just keep screwing up. I lean forward and wrap my arms around his shoulders, feeling him stiffen for a moment before relaxing. I rest my chin on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Vegeta…we'll go hunting for dragonballs, and we'll wish your home back and we'll visit it whenever you want. I want to see your home, and you can teach me our language. Just please tell me if that will help heal some of your wounds. I just…

I just want to make you happy."

VVVVVVVVV

Has anybody ever wanted to give me such a gift?

I would dearly love to go home, to feel soft, red beach sand between my toes and see the gardens and orchards I so loved in my childhood. But I won't live to see this dream, won't get to see home. Now the opportunity is there, but will I be able to step foot on my home planet before I die?

"That would make me…better, Kakarot. Thank you for…wanting to heal me."

How did we get to this point? From a fierce, harsh rivalry to this? To this tentative friendship that I wish I could enjoy for longer? When did things change?

And when did I change enough to accept this?

He leans back and grins at me, so full of honest happiness and warmth. It really means so much to him how I feel, what makes me happy.

"Then it's settled! When we get home, we'll go hunting for dragonballs! And maybe that evening we can have dinner on Vegeta-sei! What time does the sun set at home?"

Whew, a lighter topic.

"There are three suns, and the days are eighteen hours long, and the nights ten hours long. So, I don't know how that works out in Earth hours, but we can watch the suns set. It's the most beautiful sunset in the universe; three suns of different ages and colours setting together and they create this incredible plethora of colours ranging through the whole spectrum."

He grins and falls back against his pillows. "I love sunsets and a Saiyan sunset sounds wonderful."

I lean back on my palms. "Indeed they were…are…will be."

He smiles and nods. "We won't be using the future tense for long, promise." He yawns and snuggles down into his blankets. "I'm tired now…all this emotional stuff wears me down."

I can't help smiling as I stand and tuck him in. "You big baby. Go to sleep then and get better. If you need me, give me a shout."

He winks at me then buries under the covers, tail squeezing around my knee before retreating under the blanket.

"See you later, Vedge."

"Sure, Kakarot."

I go to the door and turn out the light, closing the door behind me. I walk to my room and sit on my bed to think.

It would be perfect if I could see home just one last time…


	10. Stage Five: Pain Tolerence

**AN: **Wow. What mixed reviews…Some are really kind and supportive and the others are, uh…ambivalent. Kay, moving onto the replies…

**J-Girl: **Ah, thank you kindly! Here's another chapter!

**John Perry**: I really like that idea! Nappa the babysitter! Heh, I'll definitely think about it, and maybe have a go at it! And I'm so glad you catch the idea of a break before throwing in some action. You're very supportive and I appreciate it!

**Kevornman:** Hmm, the idea did occur to me but it would be horribly clichéd and no one reads sequels anyway. As it is I have SEVENTEEN unfinished stories…

glares at muse

Brolly: What did I do?

Your fault, baka, for getting me started on so many ideas! So don't worry, there won't be a sequel…unless this one is wildly successful…which it isn't…

**M-Python-Girl:** Welcome back! I haven't heard from you in ages! Mind you, I was offline for four solid months earlier this year so I'm not one to talk!

**Chuquita:** I was worried when I didn't hear from you! I think the 'I liked being tall' line is one of my top five favourites from this story! "Karidasu" ended too soon! Waaah! I wanted more! But I trust you'll continue soon! Most importantly, I think there's going to be a big turn in the Kaka-war…which Vegeta will win! Bwahahahaha! Uh, right. I'd better leave all of that for the review. Shame, Goku was sick but he's better now…only to get his ass kicked! I kinda like 'Vedge' because I used 'Geta' too much way back when and I think 'Ouji' is better for shonen-ai and yaoi. Oh, I wrote a one-shot inspired by 'Fic 100', with Veggie wearing Kaks' shirt! I ADORED that part and I just had to write something about it! I'll send it to you sometime soon. And I'll make sure they find the DB's…Vegeta can have one wish for himself for a change. Oh, and what's the link for Veggie's mushy cooking song?

**Yami Persephone:** Heh, I didn't really think about the logistics of the suns...smacks forehead but I'll take your theory that they are small…I guess the orbits are aligned differently. But as author, it is my decree that these three suns can pass through each other! Cower before my demented author-logic! I like the sound of those chocolates…I work in a bar most of the week and those would be awesome to put with the cocktails! And your dad's motto is brilliant…because it is often very true. Methinks that denial is a good thing too! As for Vedge, it's not really original in fanfiction…but it isn't used often. I've read it before in several stories but they were in pretty obscure websites and not on Agamemnon: I like the pacing of their relationship too and here's another chapter!

**Naydin:** Ah, one of the ambivalent reviews. The Nameks did wish an entirely new planet for themselves when theirs got blown up and I used that logic. I didn't really want the Saiyans back, just the planet. That way, its just Vegeta and Kakarot's big playground and Vegeta won't get suckered into ruling and administration. Vegeta's illness is mentioned very far back in chapter two…actually four or five paragraphs about it. Maybe you only read chapter nine? Uh, thanks for saying that is some of the good stuff…and its okay to not review sometimes, although there are hit counts for every chapter and it really hurts to see how many people read the thing but don't review. It leads one to believe that the story is shit because no one takes time to review…

brightens up

But my reviewers, small in number but big in heart, make it all worth it!

However, I think there are very few good writers left on is one…the good ones have all been banned. Camaro, Rena Sama, Kitty Kat…I might just leave someday too, if the rules get any more restrictive. Apparently, these reviewer replies are illegal too…Whew! Long reply!

Brolly: Aye.

And thank you for reviewing! I hope you'll stick around for the rest.

**Nitara:** Well…you'll just have to see.

**Spruceton Spook**: Whoo hoo! What an amazingly flattering review! I feel my tattered author pride returning! I did put more work into this story than any other I've written and that's why I'm taking negative crits so hard. But, I do see where others are coming from and take note if they have a valid point. I also look forward to Sundays too! And very cool screen name as well, I'd like to hear the story behind it. Thank you for your fantastic review and I hope you'll return to 'haunt' me.

Brolly: That was an awful joke.

Zo: cheesy grin Sorry, couldn't help it!

**Omnimalevolent: **Ah, always so generous in both good and bad, aren't you? Doesn't matter, because you still keep coming back, which is a good thing! Heh, 'happy Ouji and tousan camping trip' sounds like fun! Shame, poor Veggie does deserve some good moments. I kinda like 'Vedge' but yes, it is a personal thing in the Art of Vegeta, ya know? Personally, I like my veggies with a dash of lemon but eh, what can I do?

Brolly: Sick hentai child.

Aye! I like the sunsets too, but Yami pointed out the logistics…the ONLY thing I didn't stop to consider! whacks self idiot Zo! Overlooking such a detail! The sad stuff is coming later but here's some gore. Hope you like it! Hmm, just when I thought I was being kinda original…look, as far as I'm concerned the only truly original fanfiction writers out there I've mentioned several times, namely Camaro (who is just untouchable when it comes to "Monster" and the Chuquita universe, as well as Card and the "Pornstar Dragon Series" oh, and Xero Sky and Gutterball wield the written word with such style... shrugs I haven't been writing for all that long but my original stuff that I'm putting into manga is far better. Dbz fanfiction has been around as long as the series has and nothing is original any more.

Brolly: Are we living in the Matrix?

Zo: pats eight foot Saiyan on butt since head is out of reach No, Brolly-dono, we're living in a nice suburb in South Africa.

**Clarobell: **Well, we'll just have to see how things go, ne? I didn't even put warnings on this story so that no one would know what's going to happen! Maybe Vegeta will live, maybe he'll die…who knows?

_And in closing from me_

Ah, well, I can't keep everyone happy. I have a terrible feeling that very few are going to stay with me when the major climaxes happen and I'll get my ass flamed to a crisp but, meh, I'm 19, a waitress and bartender and as such, I've developed really thick skin! I guess all that really matters is that whatever happens, it is justified and written appropriately. And I really hope that all of you will stay and read right through to the end.

And if anyone has links to really obscure Dbz knowledge and weird daizenshyuu (and doujinshi is welcome too) stuff, please send them to me! I've heard of Veggie's cooking song but I don't know where to find it!

And I've started the side-story for veggie's bedtime story…but its turning out a lot darker than I anticipated! So, I'll send it to those who really want it!

As always, arigato for the reviews and hope to hear from you over the course of the week!

Ja mata,

Zogeta and Brolly

(And suggestions for the story are welcome as well and odd-pairings)

**Chapter Ten:**

**Stage Five:**

**Pain Tolerance**

"Get up, Kakarot."

"I can't, Vegeta!"

A broken arm. A fractured and twisted ankle, too many snapped ribs and concussion. Internal bleeding, cracked collarbone, blood everywhere and tailbones snapped out of place. My nerves are being pinned and ground between splinters of broken bone and the pain shrieks all over my head and body. I can't think for all the pain and I can't do this any more. I've been hurt before, but this is worse…maybe it's because I'm not fighting to save the Earth, but against a friend…Vegeta grabs the front of my vest and hauls me up onto my knees.

"Do you think an enemy will show you compassion? Learn to focus past the pain and get up! Use those precious emotions of yours! Rage, or anger, or just plain determination, whatever works! Just get up!"

"I CAN"T, VEGETA!"

"YOU CAN, DAMMIT!"

I grit my teeth and try to think past the pain. But I can't think, can't even hear Vegeta yell at me anymore. My head lolls as my body slumps, the fight leaking out. Vegeta growls and throws me down; only to stamp on my broken elbow joint. There is nothing left to do but scream as nerves are minced between bones, liquid agony screaming into my head and amplifying the already incredible pain roaring inside my skull.

He pushes his foot down, twisting his ankle while he watches me writhe. "What if I were Frieza, Kakarot, and I had your son's head in my hand? What if I was about to destroy Earth and grant it the same fate as Vegeta-sei? Get up and fight, dammit! GET UP!"

He adds more pressure and I want to black out. I want to die if it will end this pain. No one has ever compounded my injuries this way, ever given so much thought to torturing me.

I can't even think…I can't hold onto my consciousness any more. I feel myself slipping.

"I c-can't…"

He kicks me in the side, turning me onto my stomach. He drops down and digs his knee into the centre of my spine before grabbing the back of my head and slamming my face over and over again into the rock, my nose giving way and blood spattering across the dull, brown granite below me.

"What happened to the strongest warrior in the universe! What happened to the most powerful Saiyan ever known! **This isn't you, Kakarot**! Get the fuck up and fight me! You allow yourself to feel pain! I was worse off than this when I fought you and your son so long ago! Latch onto something and let it give you strength!"

He grinds my face into the rock, his hard, unforgiving hand fisted into my hair. I can't respond, can't see out of the fog that I'm stumbling in. I groan and go limp, which only angers him more.

"WEAK! You are weak! Spineless, worthless IDIOT! So stupid that you wanted to let Frieza live even after he destroyed your friend! So unfathomably naïve that you wanted to give Cell a chance! After all this time I've spent on you, you lie there and whimper about pain! You know **nothing** about pain!"

Vegeta tugs my head back, baring my neck. He whispers into my ear, his voice laced with a venom I haven't heard in years. "I could break you right now if I wanted. I could strip you of your innocence and destroy your honour and pride. I could deal you the worst mental humiliation that would make this pain seem as pleasant as a ten course meal! I would not do such a thing, but there are those that **will**! There are those like Frieza who will smile while they rape you and slaughter your family and wipe their blood on your FACE! So stop _whimpering_ like a kicked dog and focus on your inner strength!"

Vegeta lets go of my hair and stands up. "This is not the Kakarot I know. What happened, Kakarot?"

I just cough blood, feel it lodge in my bruised throat. Feel pain wrack and clench my body. Vegeta stands and watches. Such hard words…and so much pain behind them. Vegeta…do you just want to protect me from the horrors you had to face? Does my wellbeing matter so much to you that you would reveal some of your past in order to help me find strength?

If that is the case…then I _will_ find strength.

I get up onto my elbows, reaching into the middle of my mind, holding onto one small thought. The same thought that has got me through so many battles.

_I will never let anything terrible happen to anyone I care about._

I push to my knees, hands on the ground and head hanging. The pain slowly ebbs, my sudden resolve putting a muffler on the screaming, searing agony. Slowly, agonisingly, I manage to get to my feet, swaying as nausea and muted pain clash. I take a shaky stance and Vegeta smirks, looking…proud?

"That's it, Kakarot. Welcome back."

He falls into a stance, only pausing a moment before flying at me. Something about his pride gives me a much needed energy boost and I can counter, can catch his fists and kick back. He flutters around me, still light-footed and unscathed, but I can see his excitement. I can see how much my determination pleases him.

And I'm more than willing to keep him proud of me.

VVVVVVV

Yes! He's done it! I can't believe that he found a source of strength so quickly!

He really is something else. He's dripping blood all over the rocks and his right arm is tucked into his pants to stop it from flailing, but he's matching me and if he were transformed, he could easily outpace me despite his injuries. After an hour of painful combat (painful for both of us) I call a halt to it.

"Alright, Kakarot. That's enough."

He grins, then his eyes roll up into his head and he passes out. I shake my head and kneel next to him. He must be exhausted. With a lot of huffing, I get him onto my back, his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms hanging limply around my neck. With a grunt I start walking towards the ship. I did get caught up in the moment and I did say something I would have preferred to keep to myself, but it seems to have worked. Something set him off and pushed him to get up.

Frieza did break me, and it took years to come right, and I never want that sort of disgrace to befall Kakarot. I don't want his honour stained and his innocence broken. I want him strong enough to defeat those like Frieza and he has to be able to push through pain and hurt to destroy those that bring about pain.

I don't want Kakarot to feel weak and helpless and ashamed. I watched so many like him lose the light in their souls because of Frieza. I was a good kid; sarcastic and rude, maybe, but I was still innocent. Still wanted to play with my friends and spar and do the impractical, pointless things that kids do.

All it took was one horrible act when I was ten years old and I lost what little dignity and innocence I had left.

I never want it to happen to anyone else. Kakarot has to be strong enough to protect himself; if any other tyrants like Frieza show up, he'll be a prime target. His strength and innocence are the finest delicacies to those who value power. And I'm not entirely sure that his mind, as pure as it is, would survive. Physically, I healed and had no scars to show. But I was out of my mind for years; some of my most brutal purges took place after that. I was outstripping his elites, driven by rage and frustration. Knowing how it feels to be insane, how it feels to be truly weak and helpless, I want to protect Kakarot from feeling what I felt so long ago.

How sentimental I've become.

I'm glad that we didn't go too far from the ship today; he's _heavy_. I'm also starting to worry about his injuries; I want to get a senzu into his system soon so that there is no permanent damage. But, then again…Kakarot is practically indestructible. So many battles and wars and he's still the same. Maybe older, maybe wiser and a little more cautious, but he's stayed the same through all these years. I suppose I've always seen him as some sort of constant; even when he was dead, he never really left. His friends and family kept his memory alive and I was so determined to not forget my defeat that I kept his spirit alive as well.

My life is so full of ironies.

I've never been happier to see the ship before. I shift his weight so that I can stretch my arm out and open the gangway. The ramp slides out and comes down, hitting the snow with a soft 'thump'. With a grunt I start walking up the ramp and hurry to his room. I sit on the edge of his bed and lower him down, shrugging his arms off my shoulders. Once he's prone I fetch the senzus from my room. I find the biggest bean in the pouch then go back to Kakarot. He hasn't stirred and he looks a little _too_ pale. I know he isn't exactly tanned at the best of times, but that's a bit pallid, even for him.

I lift his head up and prise his mouth open with my gloved fingers before I place the bean at the back of his throat and poke it down until his throat swallows around it reflexively. In a moment his eyes open and he blinks at me.

"Vegeta?"

I lower his head down and wrap my tail around his wrist to let him know I'm here and that he's safe.

"How are you feeling?"

He flexes a few muscles, shifts and tests joints. "Physically, I'm alright. I'm exhausted though."

"That's understandable. You did well today. I didn't mean to go overboard, but I needed to push you as far as I could. And as unpleasant as it sounds, we're going to do all these exercises at least once more before I give you your final exam."

He manages a tired grin, his hand reaching up to rest on my knee. "That's okay, Vegeta. I'm still having fun."

I stand and tug his blankets over him. "Get some sleep, Kakarot."

He nods, yawning as he does so. He absently waves at me before burrowing under his blankets, tail puffing out then lashing once to lay the fur right. And before I even get to the door, he's sleeping and snoring like a jet engine.

Baka.


	11. Final Stage: Kakarot's Exam

AN: Whew…you'd think that I'd quit while I'm ahead…Huzzah! I broke the 100 reviews mark!

**John Perry: **Heh, I like the mix too! Here's another chapter

**Spruceton Spook: **Ghosts and goblins rock! Ah, I like the impractical Chibi Vegeta. he's so cute. And I'm glad to hear from you again! Yay for senzus! Where is Spruceton? And there's nothing like a reluctantly sentimental Veggie…

**M-Python-Girl:** Ah, cute is cool. Makes sense to me!

**Chuquita:** stands on chair and points in victory HAH! There's the proof, dammit! Veggie's mushy song is PROOF that he loves Kakarot! does happy dance That should shut all the homophobes up! But that cooking song is so utterly random…heh, Veggie has a grudge against vegetables…thank you soooo much for the lyrics! Hell, but Toriyama-sama was surely flying as high as a kite when he wrote those songs!

Brolly: Vegeta-san is so cute.

Zo: Don't say that too loud. He's a bit twitchy at the moment.

I'm glad Veggie got an ego boost in Hell! It was so sad when he thought Kakay had been absorbed! Poor utterly-in-love-but-in-denial Veggie! He's been really downtrodden lately under the Accusations of Ukeness! Personally, I think the Onna is right; he's an ule pressured into being a seme, and Turles' reasons were pretty damn accurate. Mind you, he is just trying to help…Kakarot should enlist him in the cause! And Veggie can get Kaks through anything, if Kakarot is willing. nudge wink nudge Heh, I be hentai child.

**Clarobell:** Well done! I'm so chuffed for you! I'm glad my stories arrived safely. I'll send you some of the longer ones once I send them through the editing wringer! Hmmm, the thing about pictures is that some person might get absolutely pissed if I distribute them. But, I'm sure that if appropriate credit is given, most artists shouldn't mind. Trawl through deviant art dot com, and ask around. I highly recommend Vege-chan and Ally Macbeal. Go through their galleries and favourites and you'll be amazed what you can find! Best of luck with the site and I'll hook you up with my stuff! Thank you for asking!

bows deeply

And I'm glad you liked the chapter! And congratulations on getting a job! Hope its exciting! I work in a bar and I serve tables…sweatdrops holding down two jobs keeps me busy…And I know you'll stay with me because you trust me! However, there's an entirely new clan of reviewers here…don't know how they'll react, but, heh, what matters is that I _do_ have loyal reviewers like you!

sends virtual hug

**Omnimalevolent**: Granted, negative crits do help, although this story is already completed and that is why the updates are so regular. It's too much admin to go back and change things so I'll leave it in its current form and mayhaps on the next story I'll work on these things. shrugs But the thing about gushing reviews is that one feels like someone enjoys the work. I'm still a newbie but I think I've improved massively since my earlier fics. Gods those ones are so utterly embarrassing! I'm VERY tempted to take them down and put up my newer work. Sure, I'll lose well over seven hundred reviews over ten or so stories, but its so mortifying to have that crap online! But thank you for being brave enough to tell me where I suck…most people are just too polite to do so. PLEASE don't take that the wrong way! You've stuck with a fundamentally flawed story for so long, so I suppose its not utterly worthless….

coddles injured pride

Oh well. Can't get everything right. Meh, I rate Goku cares about everyone, but his close circle comes waaaayyy first. He's a little obsessive about being the 'light to protect the innocent' though. I _hate_ those self-righteous speeches he makes, especially during the Frieza saga and Cell…not so much later on in the series. Maybe he finally grew out of it after being dead for a bit.

knuckles eyes I've only slept for three hours…so if I sound snippy, blame the insomnia. Hm, I'm not entirely happy with the POV's myself, because although Vegeta sounds like Vegeta, Kakarot doesn't quite sound like Kakarot. I'm trying to stay away from "Funimation Idiot Goku That Only Uses Little Words". In the Japanese version, Kakarot's favourite word is 'bastard!'

Brolly: Wow. Long reply.

Meh, it was warranted. But thank you for your honesty, however painful it is. It is utterly necessary. Stops authors like myself from getting big heads.

**Yami Persephone:** Ah, the Bra and Piccolo is coming along cutely! I probably won't post it, but I'm enjoying writing it. I will email it and the bunny back to you. looks at gnawed, bloody wrists Yah. The bunny won't let go.

looks at six other bunnies biting ankles and sweatdrops

The rabid bunnies all find me…no wonder I can't finish a story. Damn Bunniculas!

Star Trek has always been something of a mystery for me. Never really got into it, not like I have with Dbz! pats Cell Saga Vegeta figurine He looks nice with armour and extra long hair. Yeah, Vegeta has a sad history and you summed it up perfectly. I think he associates people stronger than him with memories of Frieza…so maybe there was a little fear there of Kakarot…until he finally realised that the orange-clad one won't hurt him.

My motto? As ye none harm, do as ye will. Good philosophy.

**Nitara**: I've heard that request many, many times…you'll just have to see.

**Lenora**: Don't worry about it! I know you're there and that's what matters! Heh, Kaks has _noooo_ idea how much Vegeta cares about him. He cares enough to give up many years of life to train him. That's sweet.

_And in closing from me_

Good news! I got my PSP! cuddles black console And I have a Veggie/Kaka-chan background! They look so cute all wrapped up in each other. Now I might be going to Italy at the beginning of October but I think this story should be wrapped up by then. If it isn't, then I'll figure a way around it but I'm pretty sure it should be finished.

pouts at lack of links

Waaah! I want to find random Dbz stuff! Many, many thanks to Chuquita for sending me Veggie's cooking and mushy songs! Sometimes I wonder if he didn't take too many knocks to the head…

Brolly: whips out sunglasses and sunblock It's Spring here in South Africa! Mind you, winter wasn't cold at all…how does twenty degrees Celsius translate into Fahrenheit?

Zo: shrugs Its too much admin to look up, but it was warm for winter! And now we can go swim! Whoo hoo!

As always, have a fantastic week and may Shenron watch over you!

Zogeta and Brolly

In this week's chapter: Kakarot is going to graduate! But when he starts encountering difficulties, things don't look too good. Meanwhile, Vegeta does some musing of his own as he waits for Kakarot to complete his exam.

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Final Stage:**

**Kakarot's Exam**

We trained for a further two weeks, and I built on the previous lessons. Kakarot is becoming highly proficient at blindfolded combat and his tail has become one of his greatest assets. He knocked me out with it just the other day! I know he felt bad about it though; he made a fuss of working extra hard that day with his temperature control. And his sleep deprivation test went well; I kept him awake for forty six hours. We slept through the next day and missed out on training…but it wasn't a major loss.

But I can't hold out much longer. The pain in my chest gets worse everyday and if I want to make it home to say goodbye, then I have to conclude this training. I know Kakarot is ready; he's surpassed any and all of my expectations, growing in strength and skill each day, applying all his knowledge to every task.

So, this explains why I've knocked him out with tranquilizers again and left him in the middle of nowhere. I used a small jet Bulma lent me to take him to a location exactly on the other side of the planet. He's about three day's slow journey from the ship but he has to get back in forty-two hours. He should be waking up any moment now…

KGKGKGK

Oh no, not again. What did Vegeta knock me out for this time? I sit up, covered in bits of dirt and twigs to find a note pinned to my combat shirt and a stopwatch attached to my wrist. I carefully pull off the note and read it. Wow. Vegeta has really neat handwriting.

_Kakarot_

_Well, you've reached the final part of your training. Using all your skills, both inherent and learnt, you are expected to be back in the ship in forty-two hours, preferably with all your limbs intact. I have confidence in your abilities…now you can discover for yourself the new extents of your powers. _

_I expect to see you soon, Kakarot. _

_- Vegeta_

Ah, so I've almost graduated? How time has flown. I'd better get going; the watch has just activated itself. I get to my feet and tuck the note into my boot. So, in just under two days, I've got to somehow get back to the ship. I have no compass, no food and not even a toothbrush to speak of.

I've been in worse situations.

Besides, Vegeta obviously thinks I can do this, so then I'm probably capable. And I wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would I?

Hmmm, I haven't been in this area before. But I should get to high ground so I can spot an area I do recognise and then move towards it. Once I've done that, I can use my running skills and power my way there. I also have to factor in time to hunt and sleep, as well as rest. I might be a Saiyan, but I can't run flat out for longer than half an hour.

Hang on, did I just think that! Since when did I think so…so strategically? I grin as I start walking, stepping around rocks and breaking into a light trot.

Hanging around Vegeta for a month has really changed my perspective on things. I can't believe I ever fought against this. We've talked so much, gotten to understand each other. He now understands that I have to act like an idiot around the others because then my strength doesn't intimidate them so much. I told him about my past and he admits that he didn't know how much time I'd spent surviving alone. And we've laughed about many things and had a couple of spats. I realise now that even though his past was hard and he had to endure things that I think would have broken me, he just wants to make sure nothing bad happens to me or his family. He said he wants me to fight off people like him.

_I know you've fought off more than enough threats, but they get stronger every time…and there's no harm in increasing your power exponentially, now is there?_

He doesn't see himself as entirely good or evil, and perhaps he understands the duality that lies in everyone better than most. He's wise and I've learnt more than techniques in this time I've spent with him. He's answered all my questions about Saiyans and all the private questions I've had about myself that I've never been able to figure out…or wanted to figure out. Like the scary cravings for bloodshed that I've had on occasion and wanted to relieve. Or my wanderlust and my reluctance to distribute retribution.

What intrigues me is how well he understands me and my motivations.

"_Kakarot, you want to fight because you want to protect. You fight to explore yourself and push your limits. You cannot stay rooted because you are a born nomad, as I am. I just travelled so much when I was younger that it tires me now. And you are so forgiving because you fear that, one day, it will be you that seeks redemption for giving into the bloodlust you suffer sometimes. All these things affect you because you are Saiyan, because you are unique and powerful and you have been forced to grow old before your time, just as I have. Under different circumstances, of course, but you are older in mind than your thirty-eight years warrants. However, despite your fears and phobias, you are such an anomaly, such a fascinating hybrid of raw power and gentle heart that you will always find your feet after a fall." _

"_But, Vegeta…sometimes I want to tear someone's throat so that I can see their blood, can drink it and enjoy it. Doesn't that make me a bad person?"_

_He leaned across the table and cupped my jaw in his hand. "No, Kakarot, it doesn't. Because you have such a strong heart, such a powerful soul, you will not give into that dark desire. Your Saiyan nature creates this need, and your upbringing and morals keep you from fulfilling it. Perfect duality and balance, Kakarot."_

He helped me find peace that evening. I had been too ashamed to ask King Kai about it, and when the need had made itself too much to ignore, I would go hunt or spar. But I didn't like it because it frightened me. Of course, once Vegeta had explained to me that I needn't worry about slipping, I suddenly felt some of the concrete lining my mind crumbling into dust.

_Never be afraid, Kakarot._

I won't be.

_Why do we fall, Kakarot? We fall so that we can learn to pick ourselves up. _

And every time I have fallen, I have gotten up stronger.

"…_You did well today…"_

"_That's it, Kakarot..."_

His quiet approval pushes me so much harder than anything else. I just want to do my best…

"_But you should also know that you do have my respect, no matter how grudgingly given. I only realised it when you were fighting Kid Buu three years ago, but it hasn't changed. You, Kakarot, have more natural power within you than I can ever hope to have and extraordinary talent. You've proved this countless times over the years and at least four times over the course of this trip."_

He's something else, that Vegeta. Despite all our problems and differences in the past, all the rivalry and fighting, we're friends now. Comrades, the last of our kind and pushing each other to succeed. And now, its my chance to really prove to him that his faith is not misplaced and that I am worthy of graduating from 'Vegeta's School of Hard Knocks and Getting the Shit Beaten Out of Me'. At least, that's what I've called this whole thing. Fondly of course.

I really should cut back on the musing until I take a break to eat. Better get going: I can see a mountain over there; that should give me a great vantage point.

VVVVVVVV

Ah, it's quite peaceful now on the ship…

Albeit lonely.

I got used to Kakarot's raucous snoring and incessant chatter and bouncing around (because the man doesn't know how to simply _walk_) after a while. I got used to his silly jokes and weird facial expressions and random comments that always hit me between the eyes.

I fall back on my pillows and feel my heart sink a little lower in my chest.

I'm really going to miss him when I…leave. There are so many things I'll miss; my son, my wife, my two friends, Piccolo and Kakarot…and the small things, like my favourite fudge and breakfast with Bulma at ten thirty every day. It'll be so long before I see all of them again, and I'm not sure I can pass so many years just by sparring. I've asked Kakarot a few oblique questions about Otherworld, and it doesn't sound like much more than a constant sparring fest.

I suppose I can at least go on a jaunt down to Hell every now and then to catch up with Raditz and my father. And Nappa was good for a laugh…before I lost my head and killed him. He wouldn't have survived that injury anyway; Kakarot had snapped his spine in two and no regen tank can fuse two flapping strings of nerves together again.

I wonder how Kakarot's doing. It's been five hours so far, according to my watch. I'm sure he's doing fine. He's got a calm head and determination and a lucky streak the length of Snake Way. I just hope he doesn't see those cacti with the needles that look like they belong on a hypodermic; that might throw him off a bit.

Otherwise…he should be perfectly okay.

KGKGKGK

Oh, shit.

My sense of direction is atrocious. How did I find myself in the middle of a desert! I'm lost! And I'm so thirsty…the idea of drinking my own sweat doesn't sound so bad any more.

Dammit, get a hold of yourself, Kakarot! Uh, Goku…whatever. I think I can see another ridge of mountains way over there; if I can get to those, I can find shade and maybe some water. I remember Vegeta telling me to not eat the cacti flesh on this planet, no matter how thirsty I get. Something about hallucinogens. My tail drags behind me, the fur matted with sweat and I'm just too tired to wag it to get the sweat to evaporate. If I can just get some food into my system, I should be fine.

And a tall glass of water sounds like a really good idea too…

My bangs are stuck to my forehead and my vision is getting hazy, but I've got to try. I know Vegeta will probably come looking for me when I don't come back, but I don't want to fail him.

Left foot. Right foot. Repeat.

I keep repeating the mantra in my head. _Left foot. Right foot. Repeat._ At least the desert sand is fairly firm below my feet; walking on soft sand takes more effort. I **knew** I should have hunted that bloody guntaz I saw before I came into this desert! I would have been able to run across on that energy! Idiot!

Despair washes over me, my goal seeming too impossible to ever reach. Those mountains might as well be on Earth, they feel so far away. And my throat is so dry that breathing is like swallowing sandpaper. My legs are shaking with fatigue; according to the watch, I've been going for twenty-five hours now. A nap would be nice…so very nice…

Focus! I can't fall asleep out in the middle of nowhere! I don't want to be vulture food!

But…just a little shut-eye won't hurt, right?

And before my mind can argue with my body's intentions, I drop to my knees and fall sideways, asleep before I hit the ground.

VVVVVVV

Thirty hours down, Kakarot. I wonder where you are.

I'm bored.

I need the idiot…lug…clown…man around. I shouldn't miss him this much; we've only been friends for a little while. But as much as I'd like to vehemently deny it, the oaf has crawled under my skin and nestled there happily.

Gods, if I miss him this much now, how am I going to feel when I die?

Wait, Vegeta. Aren't you blowing this out of proportion? This is _Kakarot_, for the gods' sake!

I know. And that's the summation of the situation; because he is Kakarot. He's so hard to hate. I don't think I ever truly hated him. Resented him, despised him, but nothing quite as strong as hate. After all, I had several chances to kill him, and I never did. Didn't hate him enough to kill him.

So…where does this leave me? I…enjoy his company more than I like to admit. He isn't stupid; simply naïve. He isn't purposely annoying and has a wit almost as sharp as my own. He genuinely enjoys my company as well and has surprised me with his enthusiasm for what I have to teach him.

And just when things are going right, and we've made our long-overdue peace…I have to be the one to go. This time, _I'll_ be waiting for _him_ on the Otherside. I let my arm hang over the edge of the bed, tail swinging slowly and trailing the floor. Will Kakarot be angry with me for dying? Or will he understand? I wonder how he will react when Bulma tells him. I imagine he'll be somewhat upset, but he'll be fine. He always is, right?

Or not. He's told me things about himself I've never suspected, feelings and fears that never appear on the surface. His fear of his control slipping. His occasional need for blood. The times he's been alone, despite being surrounded by friends, when he's been scared or angry and had to swallow the emotions. Hard for a Saiyan to do; we feel more than humans do. I've tried to allay his fears as best I can and I hope I've helped. After all the trouble I've caused him, it's the least I can do.

Kakarot has been a catalyst in my life, the meddling little…tall…bastard. I met Bulma because of him. I stayed on Earth because of him. And now my hardcore, hardass reputation is shot to hell because of him. Spiky-haired prat.

Hurry up and get back, Kakarot. I could use a laugh or two.

KGKGKGK

Ugh. How did I get sand in my mouth?

I get to my feet, wiping sand off my combat suit and face. A glance at my watch sends me into a panic. Only ten hours remaining! Dammit! I'm never going to make it at this rate!

I start sprinting towards the mountains, heart thudding as I accelerate. If I'm lucky, I'm heading towards the edge of the area where Lake Tanganyika is. From there, its about five hours walk, two hours sprint back to the ship. I'll catch a fish while I'm there. Sushi to go!

A dust cloud churns up behind me as adrenaline replaces my flagging energy levels and helps me run like the road runner in Goten's cartoons. I want to get back in time so that I can make Vegeta proud, can prove to him that his faith isn't misplaced.

But my stomach is emptier than Bulma's mom's head and my throat feels as dry as Vegeta's wit. I just have to get to those mountains, and soon!


	12. Kakarot's Trials End

**AN: **Thank you everyone for pulling me out of a seriously bad funk…

**Viper Vegeta:** And more you shall have! Its so good to have you back!

**Spruceton Spook:** I loved NY. I was there for a day and it was so full of energy…reminded me of home. My own humour is incredibly dry…and sometimes wet, so it kinda comes across. But Vegeta is so dry in the series as well. Thank you for your kind words!

**John Perry:** Actually, I do have a story attached for this one in progress! Remember that suggestion you left for me? Well, I was stampeded by a plot bunny and now I've started writing a side-story to this, which is the bedtime story Vegeta told Kakarot. Its turning out rather darker than I thought but I like it. And there's the Odd Couples story, with Bra and Piccolo…that's coming along well. Don't worry, I have plenty of goodness to come!

**Omnimalevolent:** Sometimes, I wonder. Well, there are about only five or so chapters left, and the updates would have to go on hold for a good two months if I were to really rehaul the whole thing. I have taken your suggestions to heart and I'm applying them to my new fics. Is that any consolation? I do take you seriously, promise. I guess you might have been gushing shit, but the positive crits were very welcome. The older fics are just corny and immature and crap and not even worth the time it'll take to re-edit them. I've got many other, better stories in the archives and I'd rather put those up. I know I suck, and it'll be a long, long while before I improve, but until then, I can cut myself some embarrassment. And the other reviewers are great, and I thank them all for their input, and yours. rubs back of head I'm just not used to ambivalent reviews yet…I also used to spend my life reviewing, then I realised I wasn't actually doing anyone any favours. So I agree with you! And don't you love Chu's work? Its brilliant…totally off the wall.

**Yay**: Cool screen name. very, uh, direct. Sure, another update coming right up!

**Yami Persephone:** I stay very far away from religion. I'm happy to be agnostic. Heh, I need the shots; been swarmed by bunnies and Brolly keeps trying to kill them with house cleaner but it just ain't working.

Brolly: gets nipped by a very large bunny with "CLICHÉ" sprayed on the side

Please kill that one, brolly-kun.

You'll just have to see what happens to our boys. But Goku loves to sleep…can't blame him for passing out, the poor boy. And maybe that's where evil doctors got the idea for needles from. I'm absolute terrified of them…refuse to have them…happy gas is the way of the future!

**Clarobell:** My little analogies and similes are my editor's favourite parts! Thank you for the review, even if it is short. And that is probably one of the best lines in the story, although there is some stiff competition…

**Chuquita:** I love flashbacks…there's something so damned easy about filling in plot holes that way! evil snicker I always take the easy way out. Behold the power of the author! And could I borrow your spell book? I need to get rid of a few glitches… I'd love the audio clips! I want to hear more of Veggie's VA! I've got an impressive collection of Japanese releases of uncut Dbz, but Veggie's Japanese VA is brilliant! But I like his Funi voice too. And Goku is so high pitched in Funi…and sadly, stupid too.

pats misunderstood Kakarot

cue growling from jealous Brolly

I'm not cheating on you, Brolly. You're my muse and boyfriend. I especially like those similes. They also came to me quite easily too. I think that's my only real gift in fanfiction; the analogies involving the world. God knows I suck at everything else…

Yay, ego boost for Veggie! I do so love him when he's platonic seme, even if he would be better off as an uke. I think he has issues with dominance, when uke simply means that he's being taken care of for a change, and that Kaks-san just wants to make everything better. And we haven't heard from Nango and Bibishi, but you would think that Vegeta would have pointed out to Turles that Kakarot has the girl tail and he has the manly Nango

Brolly: Kyohaku misses Nango. waves huge tail

Brolly! Not in public!

Heh, I put the 17 story on alert and I'm just waiting! Can't wait for those audio files!

**Lenora:** Hey, let's grab pom-poms and cheer the Kakarot towards the ship! dons orange pom-poms Go Kakarot!

Brolly: I'm allergic to orange, but I'll cheer Kakarot in a more manly way. whistles loudly instead

Aw, Brolly so cute! Lenora is the official Kakarot cheerleader! whips out sticker and pastes it on Lenora's shirt

_And in closing from me_

And so, another week passes. I'm going for my driving test tomorrow, so please hold thumbs for me! Its my first try and I hope to get it! I don't have a car, but I'll borrow my daddy's! snerks Yeah, sure.

I'm currently suffering from author's depression and I'm trying to decide if I should retire from and instead post quietly on sites without a review function…I don't think I'd be sorely missed and I don't think I'm really that good. Yes, the reviews are genuinely honest, but I look at my stuff and think 'but I could do so much better'. So, I dunno. I'll have to see how things are at the end of this story.

Brolly: I think you would be missed, Zo-dono. I mean, Clarobell, Lenora and Viper-Vegeta have been with since the very earliest days. And the new reviewers are so very nice, even Omnimalevolent.

shrugs

I guess so. Anyway, I guess I should just keep trying, ne? Have a fantastic week, everyone, and I hope that Shenron looks after you!

With insanity,

Zogeta and Brolly

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Kakarot's Trials End**

He's got two hours left to get here. I admit that expecting him to do a seventy-two hour trip in forty-two hours is rather ambitious but it can be done if he takes all my lessons into practice as well as using the environment to help him.

Wait a second…I'm sure…yes! I'd recognise those elephant footfalls anywhere! Kakarot must be back! I run upstairs to the entrance, and there he is. Bruised, bloody, reeking but here. He gives me a tired grin, one hand on the wall to steady himself.

"I…I did it, Vegeta. I'm home."

I grin. "And in record time, Kakarot. Damn well done."

He stumbles forward but trips over his feet, obviously exhausted. I catch him and he looks up at me, my arms around his torso. "Whoops."

"Yeah, Kakarot. 'Whoops' indeed. You'd best have a shower and a nap and then you can tell me about how your exam went."

He nods, his head falling forward until his face rests against my neck. Oh gods…this is awkward. My face heats up and I can feel the heat radiate off my cheeks. What a sight I must be…

"Hey, you can't fall asleep on me! Come on, mooch, walk to your damn bed!"

Kakarot mumbles something into my neck that sounds suspiciously like 'warm veggies' while his arms wrap around my waist. This is too much for my royal sensibilities. I am not a pillow!

"Kakarot, I am **not** dragging you about the ship, you ridiculous bastard! Let go of me!"

Too damn late. Kakarot has passed out, in my arms…and is drooling all over my neck. This is just glorious. I sigh as I pat the spikes below my chin.

Why was I so desperate to have him back?

Although, he is rather endearing when he sleeps. It's the only time he isn't hyperactive and bouncing around like a dragonball in a washing machine. But, in all honesty, I prefer him awake.

I haul him downstairs and bruise his shins and knees along the way, but it's not _my_ fault. If the baka would just let go of my waist and let me throw him over my shoulder, I wouldn't have to drag him down flights of stairs, now would I? I drop him unceremoniously onto his bed and leave him to his thundering snores.

I've got a graduation to plan.

KGKGKGK

Mmmm, something smells delicious. I sit up, feeling refreshed after my nap. Now all I need is a shower and I'll be back in action! Vegeta looks around the doorjamb.

"You know, I was starting to think you'd fallen into a coma. Come on, hurry up and get clean. I've planned something special."

I grin and stand up, stretching my arms up until my vertebrae pop. I slump with a grin.

"Alright, Vegeta. You've caught my interest."

He nods and disappears and I pull a fresh combat suit out of my closet. I've gotten used to wearing them now. Of course, they aren't quite the old orange gi, but I might consider a colour change someday. I bundle the gear under my arm and head off for a much needed shower. I blast the hot water to fill the room with steam and peel off my tattered training suit. I wince as a sleeve pulls over an open wound. I'll have to bandage that when I'm done showering. Stupid guntazi and their horns…

VVVVVVVV

I've just about finished with the food when Kakarot bounces into the kitchen. You'd swear the man had been enjoying a long weekend rather than being stranded on this planet without even a lunchbox to sustain him. Talk about powers of recovery.

"What'cha doing, Vegeta?"

I pick up a tray with covered dishes. "I'm organising something. You can help me carry though."

I hand him the tray and he looks at it. "Okay, where do you want me to take this?"

I pick up another tray that also has some capsules rattling around on it. "I thought we should enjoy one more outside dinner before we go home. Follow me."

We carry out a couple of trays and set up underneath the mountain where all the names are carved out. A capsule grants us a dome for protection against the wind as well as a table with chairs. While I leave Kakarot to set up, I go back into the ship to fetch a few more things before we can get started on dinner.

By the time I get back, Kakarot's opened all the capsules and put out all the food. He's licking his lips but is patient enough to wait for me. I put a long box down behind my chair and sit across from Kakarot. He gestures towards the box.

"What's in there, Vegeta?"

I pick up my knife and fork and smirk. "Food first, Kakarot, presents later."

His eyes light up and he grins, leaning around to see the box. "For me?"

"Baka. Of course it's for you! Now hurry up and eat before the food gets cold."

He obliges and rampages through the formidable spread between us. I let him eat his fill; I made sure to eat earlier so that I wouldn't go hungry now. After a noisy twenty minutes, Kakarot slows down, leaning back slightly to ease the pressure on what is probably a very stuffed stomach. He grins and rubs said stomach.

"That was great, Vegeta, thanks. Much better than raw fish and berries."

I pile the plates to one side out of my way. "You managed to get home two hours under the allotted time, Kakarot. I was going to give you a leeway of four hours but, once again, you exceeded my expectations. How did you do it?"

Kakarot leans forward, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands.

"Well, I used a little friendly persuasion with one of those huge pterodactyls we saw the other day. Remember when we went to that other desert to do further heat training, and we came across that nest full of eggs?"

I nod, folding my arms. "Yes, I remember. And you caught a guntaz for the parents and spent a good two hours _playing_ with them. How can I forget?"

He ignores my sarcasm. "Anyway, I ran into the father, and he let me catch a ride on his back. I've ridden a horse before, and this was the same principle, basically. I used my knees to control his direction and he gave me a ride from the desert all the way to the edge of this area. Unfortunately, as I landed, a guntaz attacked me and gored me in the arm. I think they all have a grudge against me or something, because this one tried to trample me into Saiyan sirloin steak! But I managed to bring it down by kicking its head and breaking its neck.I gave the meat to the pterodactyl as thanks and limped my way here."

"Outstanding, Kakarot. Like a true warrior, you used allies and your wits...and brute force too."

He blushes and puts a hand to the back of his head. "Well, I was kinda desperate. I got lost in the desert and passed out for way too long and I really didn't want to get back late. Fortunately for me, the pterodactyls were staying on the mountains I was heading for and understood what I wanted. I've always had a sort of gift with animals."

I stand up and pick up the box behind my chair, placing it on the table and sliding my fingers under the sticky tape that keeps the lid on. "Kakarot, stand here before me."

He complies, and I lift the lid off the box. "It is tradition for the teacher to give their student a reward and a memento of the training. I think I've chosen your gift wisely; it took me a lot of travelling to find it, but it was worth the trip to Planet Morgania."

In the box rests a sword on white silk. I lift the weapon and rest the blade against the flat of my palm, the black material absorbing light rather than reflecting it. The sword is far too long for me to use, but it is the perfect size for Kakarot. He looks at it with the child-like wonder I've come to associate with him, then he lifts his eyes to mine.

"Vegeta…I…it's…"

I hold it out towards him. "It's made of kacheen, the strongest substance in the universe. I thought it apt that it should belong to you. Take it, Kakarot."

He hesitates, then takes it into his hands, holding it as though it were made of spun glass rather than the formidable weapon it is. He blinks at it, then strokes the blade.

And then, in typical Kakarot style, he flings his arms around my shoulders and squeezes tightly, almost cutting off my air supply. My eyes widen as I hear the sword slice the air far too close to my back.

"Oh, Vegeta, this is the best thing _anyone_ has ever given me! I promise I'll look after it! Thank you, sensei, thank you!"

I don't like blushing but sometimes, I can't help it. Damn baka and his…I don't know what to call it. Shenanigans? Machinations? Well, whatever it is, it gets to me. In a nice way.

"Alright, Kakarot, glad you like it. Could you let go? There's still something else I want to give you."

He nods and withdraws, his hands lingering for a moment. I lift up the silk in the box to reveal a heavy platinum-like chain with a pendant hanging from it. I let it rest in my hand a moment, running my thumb over the intricate carvings and colours. I won't have use for it for much longer. Can't take it with me when I die…might as well give it to my student…and friend.

I turn to face Kakarot, who is running his fingers over the hilt of the sword and feeling how it sits in his hand. He looks up and notices the chain hanging from my hand. I look down at it, then up at Kakarot.

"This is the crest of the Royal House of Vegeta, the crest of my family. I was given two crests by my father and until now, I've kept them somewhere safe in my galactic safety deposit box. I used to keep all my valued things in an intergalactic bank and I went to go retrieve everything after Majin Buu. I was supposed to give them to my two sons…it's tradition to have two, but my father never got round to giving me a brother. And since I only have one son and he already has a crest…I can think of no one better than you to take the other."

If the sword didn't make him speechless, this most certainly did. I reach up and place the chain over his head, the red crest resting against his heart. Strangely enough…he looks as though he was always meant to wear it. He looks down at it, then shakes his head.

"I can't take this from you, Vegeta. It means so much to you, this is your _birthright_. I have no right to wear this; I'm…I'm third class."

He motions to take it off, but I rest my hands on top of his, pressing them against his collarbone.

"No, Kakarot. You are not third class, not any more. In my eyes, you're first class, worthy of being one of my very own elites. Please, keep it. Because you're my student…and most of all, because you're my friend."

He gives me a long, steady look, then nods. His hands let go of the chain and mine fall to my sides. He smiles and bows, one hand over his heart. "It will be my honour, Vegeta no Ouji."

I smile in return, and gesture to the wall of names beside us. "Shall we add ourselves to the legacy? I think there's space for us…and for the rest of the Sons, when you bring them too."

He leans back to look up at the wall, the afternoon sun making the names stand out in sharp relief. "There's a patch up there we can use…if you hop on my shoulders, you should be able to reach it."

I put a hand over my ki manacle. "I'm going to need my ki to carve into this rock…so…"

I apply pressure and there's a beeping noise, prompting me to activate the password.

"_Decorum_," I say, and the manacle pops open. I do the same to Kakarot's and he almost stumbles when he feels his energy rushing all over his body, filling him up the way it does me. He flexes his hands, and now that I can sense his energy…it's doubled, almost tripled! He reacted better to the training than Trunks did and it seems to have pulled out those energy reserves he only taps into when severely angered. He stares at me with wide eyes, almost choking on the discovery.

"Oh gods, Vegeta…my power…I've never…didn't I think I'd ever…"

His loss for words is enough thanks for me.

I achieved my goal, and so much more. I gained a friend and did some learning for myself. Kakarot's strength dwarfs the mountains around us, makes mine feel more inferior than usual. Now I _know_ that when I go, Earth and the universe will be more than safe.

"Come on, Kakarot. Let's write our names…and then we can spar and you can really test how far you've come."

He grins widely and follows me as I float upwards to an open patch of rock. Lighting up a finger with hot energy I begin carving our names into the rock in Saiya-go.

_Vegeta no Ouji ke Sanzo Kakarotto_

_Avril 2076_

_Tevera Syliste_

Kakarot looks at the runes, none of which make sense to him.

"What does it mean, Vegeta?"

I point my finger to each symbol as I explain. "It says: Prince Vegeta and Sanzo Kakarotto, April 2076, Strength Unparalleled."

He scratches his head. "What does 'Sanzo' mean?"

"It's the name of your family. Raditz told me so. You're a descendant of the House of Sanzo."

We float down to the ground, Kakarot musing over this discovery. "Kakarotto Sanzo…Son Goku…heh, I like both!"

'I thought you would. Follow me, Kakarot."

We walk out of the dome and get to the middle of the snow fields, where this whole thing started. When I started to realise that Kakarot is truly deserving of all his power…and that there's no reason for me to resent it any longer. And not long after that…I started to open up to Kakarot.

How much I've learnt…

"Let's spar, Kakarot. It's a whole new game now."


	13. Welcome Home

AN: Greetings, one and all!

**Omnimalevolent:** You know, I'm still getting used to negative, but constructive, criticism. Two years I've been on and no one has really bothered. Yeah, the occasional person has offered such advice but they never came back so the lesson was gone. I guess your pen-name (even if there aren't any stories attached to said name yet) is quite true, innit? Okay, fine, I acknowledge any and all crappiness. Doesn't make it easier, but I try. Glad it makes you happy. Meh, I dunno. Thing is, fanfiction, as with all fiction, is all down to personal taste. Now you might find my work clichéd or crap or overdone or maybe even a little good, while another might like the sap and general OOCness. So I don't really know what to change. The story was finished before I began uploading it and I don't have time to rewrite it the way you want it. I have two jobs and many unfinished fics that need attention. And as far as I'm concerned, I like very much so what happens in this one.

I like to call it graduation because I wasn't sure what else to call it. But it is the school of hard knocks, hehe. And maybe Saiyans did have schools…or they were too busy beating the shit out of each other…

Well, I _like_ the sword! It's a replacement for the now-forgotten nyo-bo! I think Kakarot really understands now how Vegeta thinks and he's trying to make up for everything he's said and done wrong over the years. Maybe I'm giving him some credit? However, I blame fanfiction for making him stupid. He actually isn't that dumb in the series…more naïve, yes, but never actually stupid and its NOT fair that he's 'OOC' when he's being a little above average. There are very few GOOD fics with a stupid Kakarot. If you've just come to the world of Dbz fanfiction, I suggest you go find the privately owned sites where the work is screened and not every idiot can just post. It's a privilege to post on the Saiyan Hideaway and that's where all the good fics live (including _mine_). And guess what? In the best fics, Goku isn't a moron. He does have a brain, he does reason and he does use big words! No, I'm not ranting at you, but at the fucking stereotypes that fans lump on characters and get upset when authors try to look at things differently.

'Decorum' means honour in Latin. Thought it apt. Ever heard of the saying _Dulce et decorum est pro patricia mori_? It means 'it is sweet and honourable to die for your country. There's a poem that ends with these lines:

My friend, you would not tell with such zest

To children desperate for some ardent glory

The old lie:

_Dulce et decorum est pro patricia mori._

Its one of the saddest war poems ever written…if only I could remember who the hell wrote it…

Glad you liked the ending…I wonder why so many people thought it was the last chapter…

**Spruceton Spook:** I adore you! Thank god you review so kindly! Maybe I'm just shallow…anyway, I like that word 'mooch'. I picked it up from my editor…and Vegeta could make a splendid pillow, if you could just get him to lie still long enough. He smells nice and all…I'm glad you pick up all the word twists…that dragonball in the washing machine is one of my favourites. I'm honoured to update every Sunday knowing that you genuinely appreciate my work and all the hard work I put into it. Here's another chapter!

**J-Girl:** Aw, thank you! I truly hope I can inspire you to write. I'd be more than happy to beta and help you out. Writing is my one great love, my passion and my reason for getting up everyday and I'm so happy that I can inspire others to do the same. I'm quite proud of my work, most of the time, and thank you for reviewing. Good luck with your fanfiction, whichever direction it takes!

**John Perry:** Happy birthday for last week! showers John with senzu beans best of luck for the year! I'm so sorry that it seemed like an ending! A lot of people thought it was! There're still a few chapters to go and I want to bring closure to things first. It would have been really crap to just end it there. No spar, no trip home…

**Kevornman:** Ah, I assure you won't ever stop. I'd go mad if I did…I'll be around for a long time. But thank you for the super cool review.

**Chuquita:** The name 'Sanzo' comes from my _Saiyuki_ manga! I love it so, and it is based on the same legend that DB is based on! Really worth a shot. Its also quite a short series; its 9 volumes, as opposed to GTO which is 23! Waaah! That's going to be a whole months tips to buy! But its one of my favourites. And _Naruto_ as well…I have the manga up to volume 30 on computer. Where would I be without anime and manga? I'm currently watching _Full Metal Alchemist_ and reading _Love Hina_. So glad you liked the chapter, this one is one of my favourites. There are a few more to go, but not many.

And I've downloaded so many of your stories! I'm working my way from 100 down and I just finished _Kakaroujo_! Ah, the cuteness indeed. Of course, as it stands now, Goku has long broken Rule no 1. And which story has all the rules in them? Thank you for the audio clips, much appreciated! And I can't wait for part 3! Turles must assist Kakarot-san in the quest for Veggie (and Veggie baby!)! But there will be more losers than winners if the two Saiyans do admit their feelings…poor Bulma.

And Veggie is a great teacher! And the sword/medallion part is one of my favourites…but the sadder parts are coming up now.

Brolly: Spoilerer!

Zo: Eh?

**Yami Persephone: **Ah, thank you kindly for the plot-bunny restriction devices! whips huge needle out of back pocket Brolly baby, come here…

cue Brolly flying very far very fast

Ah, haha…I'll have to get him tonight when he sleeps. Damn bastard hogs all the sheets and I'm so skinny he doesn't even know I'm there sometimes. I love that word, "Squee!" it's so descriptive! No, no sappy 'dying in arms' crap. I did that once before and I now nauseate myself whenever I read my older works. I dig Sasuke from _Naruto_, but Naruto himself and Kakashi are my favourite characters! And Onizuka from GTO rocks too, I've got the first 6 volumes. I also bought _Saikono_ but its so majorly depressing that I can't watch it too often. My next step is to get _Trigun_. There's no adult swim here or Toonami but I do know of YYH and Inuyasha. Veggie is the best badass in anime/manga and NO ONE can contest. Viva Veggie!

**Lenora:** Vegeta Muse! Be nice to Lenora! She's your biggest fan, isn't she? Don't worry; I've pulled out of my writer's funk and I've decided to stay…we'll see what I can put up here next. And Sirius lives! He's here in South Africa catching a tan!

**M-Python-Girl:** That's really wonderful to hear! Sometimes short and sweet is best. Here you go, another regular update!

**Clarobell:** cue bugged-out eyes from Zo, Brolly and new muse That's a lot of updates…uh, but here's one! You know I try to update every Sunday, right? We're about four or five chapters from the end so don't worry…who knows what might happen?

**Viper-Vegeta:** Aw, I will miss you greatly while you are off-line but I hope to see you again soon! I really like that last chapter too…maybe its because I'm a sentimental fool sometimes. Damn me to hell…

_And in closing from me_

holds up shiny, official looking paper

Squee! I got my drivers licence! First try too! I'm so proud of me! Oh, and I have another muse! He kinda just stumbled in the other day, and Brolly feels threatened, but he's just my muse, not my lovable spank monkey, like Brolly. Muse, step forward!

Guybrush: waves brightly Hi! My name's Guybrush Threepwood and I'm a mighty pirate!

cuddles Guybrush

He's a highly lovable character from the rather obscure _Monkey Island_ game series but he's really sweet and has almost exactly the same voice as Funimation Goku!

Brolly: growls with tail lashing Weak little human…I'll tear your skin off your back and eat it on toast.

Guybrush: Eep! hides behind Zo Save me from the maniac!

Brolly! Behave yourself or you're on the couch!

Brolly: sulks

Aw, don't do that…

sigh

I also killed some fics…my regulars will notice that three of my older stories have been taken off. I find them embarrassing and crap but I will be replacing them with newer, better works. Maybe I'll do double updates on Sundays from now on…who knows? Not me!

Anyway, on with the fic!

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Welcome home**

"Let's spar, Kakarot. It's a whole new game now."

I watch Kakarot flare into super Saiyan three, and it never ceases to amaze me where he gets all that damn hair from…

After I power up he's the first to attack, but he's much sneakier now. He comes from my left, knowing that I've been slower on that side ever since he damaged my eye so long ago when I was Oozaru, and he dodges my belated punch just to jump up and headbutt me under the hinge of my jaw. Cheeky bastard. No matter though; my arm grabs around his neck and pulls him off-balance, my foot moving to trip him up. He falls to the side and I go with him, my knee dropping right into his solar plexus and slamming all the wind out of his chest. He wheezes, then grabs my knee with both hands, jerking to the side and rolling me off. As I fall he grabs my ankle and stands up, dangling me upside down.

"Is the teacher learning anything?" he taunts, swinging me from side to side. I smirk and swing my arm, flinging out a wall of sonic energy that makes him let go. My hands take the fall and I flip backwards onto my feet, falling back into stance.

"Don't shit me, Kakarot; those are my moves and you know it."

He gets up from the snow, all wicked grin and blonde hair. "Ah, so you caught me. Call it tribute, if you will. So…we gonna get going again, _Grampa_?"

This spar is such a bad idea when it comes to my health, but I don't care. I can't leave this world without having a last, good spar with the best rival I've ever had.

"Come along, brat; we're just getting started."

He grins and I mirror it, this time leading off with a hard left cross that cracks across his jaw and snaps his head to the side. But he's the one with the outrageous power, always has been, and out of nowhere a boot chunks into my stomach before a punch uppercuts my jaw. My retaliation is a simple kick to his kneecap, making his right leg buckle and distracting him enough that I can flip behind him and deliver rabbit punches to his kidneys. But Kakarot, the devious baka, simply somersaults forward, his feet kicking up into my now fractured lower jaw before he uses his windmill trick to knock my feet out from under me and slam me back-first into the ice. With all the breath knocked out of me and blood beginning to trickle from my split lower lip, I pant and try to get back my wind. Kakarot leans over me and waves with one hand, the other on his knee.

"Gonna pant at me until I give up?"

Oh, I know it's a cheap shot, but my leg snaps up and my foot sails across his face as I roll backwards and get to my feet.

"You know me, Kakarot; I'm never down for long."

Kakarot rubs his nose and grins at me. "I know, Vegeta, and I've always counted on it."

I take up my favourite stance then beckon with my fingers. "Hn. Foreplay's over, Kakarot. Now the _real_ fun begins."

KKKKKKKK

I'm kinda sad that everything's over.

I might have been against this at one stage, and I might have wished to go home in the beginning…but how different things are now. I easily could stay and do this for another month and keep building my strength.

And when Vegeta said he was going to make me stronger, I had had no idea that my power would increase exponentially like this! Our first spar without energy constraints was the best I've ever had! And Vegeta enjoyed it too, I could just see it.

But he looked rather trashed afterwards…maybe I went a little overboard. Super Saiyan three doesn't chug my energy like it used to and I can hold the form for twice as long now.

I told Vegeta to go rest and he did. He didn't look too good…like he was in a lot of pain. I don't remember landing any excessively hard hits but he waved it off and told me that he just needed to sleep for a little while.

We've left our training grounds behind and are now half-way home. I can't wait to show everyone how strong I've gotten! And I can't wait to take Gohan and Goten training. Maybe Vegeta will come along and help me train them. I'm not sure that I can do as good a job as he can.

And speaking of which, I really owe him a big thank you. I'm going to go dragonball hunting the night we get home, and we'll be able to go for breakfast at the royal palace on Vegeta-sei! I know that it would make Vegeta really happy to have his home back.

I'm just so glad that the two of us finally sorted out our differences. I've wanted him for a sparring partner since the day I met him and now he's that and so much more. I've had many teachers in my past, but none like Vegeta. No one has been so ruthless and so careful with my growth. He's given me the most rounded training possible and taken the time to explain why or how something works.

And then we became friends…it was quite sudden, but in a way it's been building for a while. We just needed to get all the bullshit out of the way. The first four or five days were the hardest because that's when he believed that he needed to piss me off to get me to do anything. I had to have a temper tantrum and say horrible things that I regret now before we understood what was wrong.

Vegeta's mellowed out over the years and I now count myself lucky to have the greatest warrior mind in the universe as a friend.

Vegeta's my friend…maybe best friend. Nothing more and nothing less.

VVVVVVV

The capsule ship lands on the back lawn of Capsule Corp and I open the ramp. There are our families waiting for us, and if I'm not mistaken, Chichi looks most relieved. I did warn her that Kakarot wasn't going to have an easy time...Kakarot and I don't even get a chance to walk onto the grass before we're attacked by various lumps of demi-Saiyan. I look over Trunks' head to see Bulma, who smiles and nods once. Kakarot laughs as Goten clings onto his neck and Gohan, abandoning any 'older brother' restraint, wraps his arms around his father.

It's good to be home.

Bulma and Chichi usher us into the house where there's a massive lunch laid out for all of us. The wives of Saiyans know that food is always the best way to welcome a warrior home.We dig in, and the boys ask us about our trip. What did we do? What did we see? How did daddy (Kakarot) get so strong? The kids should know better than to ask questions during a meal, and we tell them to wait until we're done. They pout at their abrupt dismissal, which makes us all laugh, Kakarot snorting coke through his nose and getting it all over me. I smack him upside the head, fondly of course.

"Baka!"

He laughs and slaps me on the back and sends my face into my pile of sushi. I snort as I pull my face out of the maki and handrolls, trying to at least _look_ pissed.

"Dammit, Kakarot! You made me mess up my favourite meal!"

Bulma smiles and hands me another platter while I wipe rice off my nose. "Well, I'm glad to see that you two are getting along so well."

I growl as I poke Kakarot in the upper arm with my chopsticks. "Can't help it. The man is impossible to dislike."

Kakarot grins at me before knuckling my head. "And the Vedge-head is also likable when he pulls the stick out of his ass!"

Chichi and Bulma giggle, much to my embarrassment, and Goten and Trunks snicker behind their hands but at least Gohan has the decency to keep a straight face. We manage to get through lunch without any further mishaps and after being asked to relate our adventures, we agree to do so. Between the two of us we tell the story of the last month, Kakarot using his tail to pick Gohan up in demonstration and earning himself a round of applause.

Finally, the Sons decide to go home, and Kakarot gives me a wave and a smile before he puts two fingers to his forehead and disappears. Bulma turns away from the front door and heaves a sigh.

"As much as I love the bunch of them, I'm glad they've left so we can have some time together. I missed you so much, Vegeta."

She wraps her arms around my waist and rubs her face into my neck. I sometimes forget how much I like close contact despite my hardass exterior. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her close.

"Missed you too, Bulma."

Trunks, always one to spoil the moment, tugs on my shirt to get my attention.

"Dad, how are you feeling?"

The sudden reminder of my heart problems pulls me down to Earth and I feel my face fall. I can't lie to the kid, I won't. I did enough lying to Kakarot and I don't want to make my conscience feel even worse. I let go of Bulma to rest my hands on Trunks' shoulders.

"I finished with Kakarot earlier than I thought…I might have two weeks or so, but I'm not entirely sure. If I avoid any stress of any type, I should be around for a little while longer."

Trunks nods and looks at the ground, his small fists clenching at his sides. "It's…it's my big spelling bee thing tonight at school and I was hoping that –"

"I'd come? Of course, Trunks. Watching you outsmart everyone always makes me proud."

He grins up at me and flings his arms around my torso, standing on his tiptoes. "Thanks, dad! I promise I'll do well! I've gotta go speed-read the dictionary before we go!"

He dashes up the stairs and Bulma gives me her 'you softy' look. "I know I've said it before, Vegeta, but it's going to be so hard when you go."

I look at my feet, not knowing what to say. I have no reassurances or promises. I've done what I can protect my family in my absence. I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do to stop it or reverse it. Bulma hugs me, clinging on tightly.

"I'm sorry; I should stop reminding you about it. Let's just enjoy the days we have left, okay? It's been a wonderful twelve years, Vegeta, and we can always pick up where we left off in Otherworld."

I sigh into her hair and close my eyes. I know my family will be fine; they've had warning and have already begun to make peace with the inevitable. I worry about Kakarot; he hopes that we can become weekly sparring partners. He asked me if I'll help him train Gohan and Goten. So many promises I'll have to break, promises that I'm desperate to keep.

We made our peace too late…and I regret not doing it sooner. I feel as though I'm going to miss out on a great friendship, the sort I've always wanted but never been brave enough to create.

Kakarot, I'm so sorry…

"Vegeta? Are you letting your mind drift again?"

I blink and look down at Bulma, then smirk. "To the untrained observer, woman, I appeared to be daydreaming, but in truth, I was actually multi-tasking."

She smirks back and tugs me by the hand. "Yes, of course, _dear_, I believe you. Come, we'd better get changed for the spelling bee. You can't go in your combat armour."

I follow her, my tail swinging behind me. "Why not?"

Oh, I've asked her this question so many times, and she's always come up with a smart retort.

"Because, Prince Vegeta, your ass belongs to _me_. No other woman may have the privilege of staring at what is strictly mine."

"Rightly said, Lady Bulma."


	14. Euphoria on Vegetasei

**AN: **Here it comes!

Brolly: Here comes what?

Zogeta: snickers Ohhh…this chapter is going to be exciting…onto reviewer replies!

**Omnimalevolent:** Ah, I get it. Thing is, fanfiction generally ain't good (intentionally bad English) because it's written by squealing fangirls with little brains and even less grasp of the craft. But heck, at least I can consider myself above _that_ revolting level. At least I don't Mary Sue. snorts

If you ask me which the best fics are, you'll find that all my favourite authors do some sort of shonen-ai and I find it the best genre myself. But it's worth trawling through to find the good stuff.

I don't mind if you don't remember my stuff a year from now. I'm happy enough with providing at least some sort of gratification, even if it doesn't last long. Hell, I've read so many stories over the years and reviewed _so_ many, but I don't remember most of them. That doesn't mean that they weren't good, it just means that something better came along. So, I'm glad you still like the work, and that you're still here, fourteen chapters later. Stay on!

That multitasking line is probably my favourite. And they're not old! Sorta…I never saw it that way before. Vegeta still looks early thirties to me. Always will. Just out of curiosity, how old are you? I'm merely nineteen and a half.

**M-Python-Girl:** Aren't they just?

**Spruceton Spook:** I like the idea of Vegeta at such school activities. Snickering evilly in the audience and starting fights with other fathers and teachers. There is a little more to go, and I'm really working my ass off to get the special side story done. It's just not going anywhere! Thank you for having such faith in me! And that line is cute too, if I say so myself.

**Kevornman:** Ah, thank you! Such succinct and wonderful praise! You rock!

**Clarobell:** Aw, I'm touched! I hope I don't mess up your Mondays…I love Mondays because that's when the bar is closed and I'm off! Yeah, I like my Veggies a little tender. I've lost all patience for the excessively cruel Vegeta. It's so overdone…

**ChaosBardock:** Welcome back! No, there are a few more chapters, about three or so left. I've got to bring closure, you know?

**Wildgirlxyz3:** I also love the sword! Thank you for supporting me with that! I know how busy life gets, so I don't mind too much when regulars don't review, ya know? Ah, you'll have to see what happens to Vegeta…

huge thunderclap in background accompanied by eerie music

Brolly! No special effects during replies!

Brolly: Sorry, Zo.

Guybrush: Hah! You screwed up!

Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, the bedtime story is still in progress…damn, I better get my ass in gear and write it before the story finishes! I'm going to put it as a special chapter at the end of this story. I quite like where its going, even if it is a little warped. I present you with another chapter!

**Yami Persephone:** Well, we're not entirely sure yet what's going to happen to the Vedge…but your guess is as good as any. Trunks would be embarrassed if his father died during his spelling bee! I try to stay away from cliché because it gives me a rash and bad reviews. And Vegeta knows better than to get into a tug of war with Bulma over anything…but he probably thinks she's beautiful when she's mad…and vice-versa. Even more gorgeous is Goku in a bad mood. Delicious. I rarely get out of bed early…working night shifts does that. Hell, but a day job would be nice. Doesn't matter…cash is cash, innit?

**Chuquita:** I don't often do Bulma/Vegeta interaction, but I like to think its something like this. And who wouldn't stake claim on Vegeta's delectable derriere?

weeps at lack of Vegeta butt ownership

Well, I don't want to spoil anything; I'm hoping to kinda blindside everybody with the next few chapters. Will Vegeta even die? If so, where? Will he tell Kakarot? Oh, the suspense! (or the attempt thereat.) The Veggie eye injury leaves much room for play. In another story I'm working on, he actually lost that eye later on…had to have a transplant. That story is straight shonen-ai, excuse the oxymoron. I'll probably start posting that one not long after this one is finished up.

The Saiyuki story line does improve greatly and maybe I just gave it a chance because I like to read the words 'Son Goku'. It does start getting really screwed up later on…

I also need a faster modem! Mine is just a 56k and it takes _forever_ to download pics from deviant art! That site is SO slow! I'm working my way through your gallery and Ally Macbeal's but I might have to wait until I go to Varsity next year where the internet is faster.

Ironically, I also need volume 6 of Love Hina! I've got the first five and the entire anime…its great, but not my first love. Dbz was my gateway drug and still is my number one anime. But I watched Trigun this week and loved it! Vash rocks! And I bought my first two dragonball mangas! holds up volumes 1 & 2 I LOVE it! Goku is so adorable…even if he pees a lot. Bulma is quite the pornstar brat, I won't lie.

It's always a relief to close a story/story arc. I bet Turles is going to tell Kakarot what semes and ukes are! At the risk of sounding crass, its probably just more practical for Kakarot to be seme…Vegeta's a foot shorter, which makes things more complicated. I'm sure you'll reconcile whatever happens when the Kaka-war comes to a close. And don't worry about Veggie: whatever happens, he'll pull through.

**BlackDragonSoul:** Oooooh…you'll just have to see! Hope you like the path it does take and thank you for the review! Here's the regular Sunday update!

**John Perry:** Well, we've got three more chapters of the story to go, as well as the bedtime story that _you_ inspired me to write! So, hang on for the rest!

_And in closing from me:_

Thank you, everyone, for enjoying the last chapter so much! You give me confidence for this one!

And I need help! I've hit a low with the story that's supposed to be the add-on to this. So…who can I send it to for some ideas? Who'd like a first peek? Let me know in your review and if you're an anonymous reviewer then please don't forget your email address.

Other than that, I hope that everyone will be nice to this chapter…its one of my favourites.

Enjoy the chap, and have a fantastic week,

Zogeta, Brolly and Guybrush

Brolly: Guybrush is the tea boy.

Guybrush: Rather a tea boy than a spank monkey!

Brolly: leers Being a spank monkey has wonderful benefits, _Toiletbrush_.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Euphoria on Vegeta-sei**

"Chichi, I'm going out for a bit, I promise I'll be back by morning!"

I try to sound as bright and cheerful as possible so that my wife will let me out. Surprisingly…

"Sure, Goku-sa. Where are you going?"

I rub the back of my head. "Well, I want to get the dragonballs so that I can wish back Vegeta-sei. I want to thank Vegeta for everything he's taught me and I know that it would make him really happy to see his home again."

She gives me an odd look, as though she understands or sees something I don't. But the look flickers away and she smiles, turning back to the stove to stir the milk she's heating up for hot chocolate.

"Just be careful, Goku. I want you home in the morning when I wake up. It's been lonely waking up by myself for the past month."

I give her a quick kiss, then I'm out the door and on my way to Capsule Corp. I don't sense any of them there, so I can sneak in and quickly grab the dragonball radar and get going on my hunt.

I wonder why Chichi didn't kick up a fuss…

CcCcCcCcCcCc

"Mom, where is daddy going?" Goten asks me as he bounces into the kitchen.

"Doing a favour for Vegeta, Goten."

Goten sits on the kitchen counter next to the stove. "Does daddy know that uncle Vegeta is gonna die?"

I shake my head, stirring the milk as it simmers. "No, Goten. Remember, we all promised Vegeta that we wouldn't tell daddy because then he wouldn't have agreed to go train if he knew it was bad for Vegeta."

Goten nods, then rubs those trademark spikes of his. "Oh, okay. I promise I won't tell!"

I kiss him on the forehead, making him blush. Silly boy; he's getting to that age where parents are embarrassing tag-alongs. "Thank you for being so good. When Vegeta does die, we must do our best to help dad, okay?"

My son, carbon clone that he is, hugs me then hops off the counter. "Kay! Can I have some hot chocolate now?"

I pour some out for him and he goes to his room to read his comic books. The poor kid…one day, he's going to lose a friend. Goku hasn't stopped talking about Vegeta, and how great things are between them. A part of me wishes that they hadn't resolved things; Vegeta's death is going to be so much harder on my soft-hearted husband.

When Vegeta told me of his plans, and of his fate, I couldn't help respecting him more than I did before. He's given up many months of his life in order to make my Goku stronger. Bulma told me that Vegeta had been keeping up his training and travelling the universe in preparation for Trunks' and Goku's training even though it has shortened his life drastically.

He doesn't have much longer…and poor Goku is going to lose a friend for the first time in his life. All his friends have been wished back after death, but no such reprieve will be granted to my poor husband this time round. I know he'll make it through; his heart, while soft, is also strong but it'll be a while before he finds his peace again.

This world is so full of ironies; two fierce rivals finding friendship, but too late.

Goku's timing never has been good…

VVVVVV

It's morning already?

I sit up and knuckle my eyes, yawning widely. Bulma murmurs next to me, reaches an arm out to find me. I know she fears the morning she will wake up and I'm truly gone, so I catch her hand and squeeze. She relaxes, knowing that I'm still in this world. The frown melts into her forehead and she smiles. I move off to go brush my teeth and pull on my clothes for the day, my tail waving sluggishly behind me as I go to the balcony to get a breath of fresh morning air. Well, as fresh as one can find in polluted West City.

I'm met by an unexpected, but not unwelcome sight.

"Kakarot?"

He grins and waves, bright and bouncy despite the bags under his eyes. He sits on the balcony railing and swings his legs, hands gripping the bar he sits on.

"Morning, Vegeta! Hurry up and get changed! I have a surprise for you!"

I finger-comb my spikes back into their usual impeccable flame. "Does this surprise involve showing off a new trick you learnt?"

He shakes his head. "No, but just humour me, okay? C'mon, please?"

I shrug and go back into my room. A quick ruffle through my clothes yields a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and black sneakers. I scribble a note off for Bulma, take my pills, brush my teeth then go outside. Before I'm halfway across the balcony, a strip of velvet is wrapped around my eyes and my world goes dark.

It's the same strip I used for Kakarot's training. I guess he must have kept it. Sentimental baka.

His hand rests on my shoulder and squeezes. "Sorry about the jump, Vegeta…but you'll agree it's worth it."

Alright, so he has my curiosity aroused. What kind of surprise could he possibly have in mind? I nod, and my stomach lurches forward as we make the jump, then lurches back to my spine as we reach our destination. His hands rest over my eyes, then his fingers carefully ease under the blindfold. I can hear a smile in his voice as he pulls it off slowly.

"Welcome home, Vegeta."

In front of me is my palace…my home.

I'm…I'm on _Vegeta-sei_.

I'm…finally home…

Kakarot rests his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder. We're close…and I'm...perfectly helpless with true happiness…

"I wished it back last night. I want to say thank you…for everything. For all you've taught me, for letting me be your friend…and I know we were supposed to get the dragonballs together but I wanted to surprise you and make you happy."

I can't speak. I never thought I'd see my red sky again, the world that bore my ancestors. It was a memory, a dream world destroyed in a moment. I fall to my knees, still breathless, still…overcome by the wonderful, beautiful reality of my home.

_Home_.

A place that I thought I'd lost, a part of my soul, of my _being_ forever gone.

_Home_.

"Holy…holy gods, Kakarot…I'm finally home…after so long…it's been _so_ long…"

I feel hot trails run down my cheeks; I'm so overwhelmed to be back. To smell the air, to feel three suns on my skin. To be back amongst the giants and legends of my childhood.

Kakarot kneels behind me, wraps his arms around me as I shake with a joy that I could never verbalise. How can I explain this? This insane happiness I feel at being on a red sand beach?

"I understand, Vegeta. I understand."

I laugh, I collapse into tears and I don't care…my world has risen, and I will walk through its forests and swim in its warm oceans. I'm not an orphan anymore, I'm not a nomad anymore. I'm a prince returned to his throne, a forsaken soul who has found his place.

Kakarot turns my body towards his, rough thumbs wipe the tears from my face, and his lips kiss away what his thumbs don't. In this wonderful, perfect moment, I don't care that it's Kakarot, that I shouldn't or mustn't, but I lean forward and take his lips. His soft, Saiyan lips that have spoken words that have granted me happiness, have brought back my planet, given me a true friend…

He kisses back, arms holding me, his tongue seeking to touch mine, and I grant it…and it feels right, so perfect. He is my kind, the strongest Saiyan, the kindest and most understanding…

It doesn't matter that I will die soon…it is worth having made the journey thus far, to find him. Even if it is for a little while, it is beautiful to have him, to share in his heart and to be enfolded by his love and passion. If the circumstances had been different, we might not have gotten to this point and I wouldn't trade decades of life if it meant that I would have missed this…

Kakarot, I wish we could have realised this sooner…

There, in front of my palace, on a beach of ruby dust and under a sky the colour of hearts, I found the person I've been looking for all this time. The one who would have completed me, given the chance…

The one I fell in love with without even noticing.

Nothing else could explain this…this astonishing feeling of entirety that fills my very veins, that stretches to my limbs and to the tips of my hair. I pull him closer; I try to tell him that it'll be alright, that we'll somehow make it work across dimensions and death. That even apart, we'll be together…somehow…

He leans back, cups my jaw in one hand, his other hand on my lower back. "Vegeta…"

I let my eyes open and look up into dark eyes that are warmer than the sunlight on my back. He touches his forehead to mine, one hand moving to clasp mine.

"Will you…would you…make me yours?"

I nod, my hand resting on his cheek. Is this the most important moment of my life? I know that this runs deeper than just the blind euphoria I feel at having my planet back. I genuinely want Kakarot to share my life, my world. I have since that day he told me that he respected me, when he came back covered in guntaz blood and wanted to stay with me.

Since the day he told me he wanted to make me happy…

"Yes, Kakarot. I take you as mine, if you will take me as yours."

He smiles, that bright, happy smile that feels like looking into the heart of a star. He leans forward, takes my lips again, worshipping me, adoring me and simply encompassing me in all his purity and strength.

How did I ever live without this?

We somehow stand, leaning into each other and feeling the winds of our home tug at our clothes, playfully dancing with our spikes. What did I want immortality for when this existed? Why did I ever try to destroy this…this incredible Saiyan?

We slowly pull apart, blushing slightly but smiling. Kakarot takes my hand and gestures towards the palace.

"I wouldn't mind a guided tour of home, Vegeta."

I'm glad to oblige and walk towards the castle, Kakarot moving to walk closer to my side.

And it feels like that's where he should have been all this time.

Well, there you go. Shonen-ai after all! Bet you didn't see that coming! In the next chapter: flamers will be publicly HUMILATED! Just try me. Guys, seriously. If you didn't like it because it's homosexual, spare yourself the embarrassment and close the web page. I don't need bullshit in my life.

For everyone else, please review and tell me what you think!


	15. Sunset

**I have no clue why the entire story was underlined but I think it had something to do with the forward slashes! So, I'm reposting this and hoping that **

**A: I don't lose the reviews and **

**B: That it works better this time! **

**Thanks to Chuquita for pointing it out!**

**AN: **Thank god I don't have to do any public humiliations! Thank you, everyone, for such wonderful support, even by those who felt a little squeamish. And from now on, I'll tack a warning onto the story. I just wanted it to be a surprise and if was serious shonen-ai, I would have put up warnings. I think warnings are generally silly things. IT WAS JUST A KISS, GODSDAMMIT!

Brolly: rushes to rub shoulders

Ahem. Now onto replies.

**PLEASE READ THE SECOND AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Guybrush: That should grab their attention. I know they just read their reply then skim over the story.

Brolly: True, true.

Zogeta: It's so nice to see you two agreeing on something.

**Spruceton Spook:** Ah, glad you stuck around. I admit, most people either love it or get squeamish about it, but that's to be expected. I get squeamish around some hetro stuff but hey, that's life, innit? It is quite a gushy chapter, but I think it turned out okay. Don't worry, no one is going to get hurt…maybe…possibly…

Brolly: No spoilers!

**Chuquita:** Glad to hear your Java is working! Such a lovely long review.

The eye story is moving slower than I'd like it to, but I hope to get going on it. I have about twelve running fics (all of which but one are Goku and Vegeta centred) so I don't make good progress on any of them. sheepish grin But my editor/best friend sporks me nicely about it. Love Hina is weird sometimes, and I find the 'abuse Keitaro' premise getting stretched. I really Motoko though, as well as Su. Comparing manga and anime, both are quite different but neither is better than the other. However, Yu-gi-Oh! Manga is a thousand times better than the series! And I like the series too…now I'm reading FAKE which is full of glorious shonen-ai goodness. drools

Brolly: wipes up string of drool

Ah, where was I?

I look forward to Goku discovering the 'difference' and maybe he'll offer to be uke anyway. Its in his nature, but if he's having Veggie-sandwich dreams, maybe he's ambivalent in the situation.

Everyone's in on the secret, but Goku…I'm so cruel to the poor man sometimes. glances at Kakarot in corner sulking I'll make it up to you, promise. The next story all the angst will centre on you and Vegeta will swoop in and save the day!

Kakarot: brightens I can live with that.

You should come see the chaos going down at the HQ! click on the group madness thread and see what Gutterball did to me! Meanie…

Thanks for staying with the story, and your hunch might just be right!

PS: I'm really, really amazed at the size of your chapters! Fifteen or so pages is very long for me!

**John Perry:** Wow! In spite of the shonen-ai misgivings, you still gave me a ten! Fantastic! Thank you! Just to clarify, I only do shonen-ai, not yaoi. Yaoi is a full-on relationship and often sex, whereas I do the relationship and build-up, no sex, so sortof yaoi but no lemons from me. I'm glad you still liked the chapter. Strangely enough, its only the male readers who get antsy about boy love. Girls just loooove it. Well, most of us. But I will heed the advice about yaoi events. I just hate breaking the fourth wall with a bigass sign.

**J-Girl:** Glad you liked the shonen-ai! Next chapter, coming right up! And ten points for spotting it coming! I even removed a whole lot of clues before I posted too!

**M-Python-Girl:** Ah, but have faith in me and what I will do. I will try to minimize all damage to the characters wherever possible.

**Chaos-Bardock:** Well, here's half a flame. I can't imagine the relationship withering up by the end of that chapter so sorry, but there's another three chapters to go with hints. Deal with it.

**Nitara:** As before, no comment on the Veggie death, but I have chocolate cookies! Would you like one?

**Omnimalevolent:** squints a bit Hey, it does look like euthanasia! Sorry about the false alarm. I left out the signs because A) I think it destroys fourth wall B) For a kiss, I think its unnecessary and C) there are worse things out there to warn people about. Heh, but I did want the shonen-ai to blindside everyone. I'm evil like that.

Yeah, Goku was pretty direct about Bulma's wrinkles at the end of Dbz…notice how Vegeta just stood there and watched. It was nice to see him in a leather jacket though. Chichi's younger than Bulma though, although I'm not sure by how much. Hard to tell, innit?

**Lenora: **Aw, no, that ain't true! You've been a LR (loyal reviewer) for well over two years now, I'm sure! I'm sorry to neglect you, it wasn't intentional! Heh, and I love having shonen-ai fans. At least there are some people I don't have to explain myself to, eh? hands Kakarot tissues There, there. And hold on to those. You might need them later. Um, for sinus troubles, as such.

**SLB0288**: Wow! Thank you so much! Of course you may add this to your collection and thank you for such support! This story gets updated every Sunday, so hang around that time for more. I hope to hear from you again!

**Clarobell:** Dude, I've got you saved as a contact! Sure, maybe I'll send you a sneak preview of the next story…If you like it, I'll need sporking to keep me on track. Well, who says Bulma and Chichi will ever find out?

**Yami Persephone:** looks at gnawed ankle Nope, still four tendons to go. But hey, I'll send you what I have so far and you can throw bunnies at it. I've hit a desert with that one, sadly. perks up but I know that you can save it!

I also like some sort of development between the two. I love PWP (Plot? What plot? Or Porn Without Purpose) but it gets empty after a while. I also like my fics with a twist of shonen-ai! I can write hetro, and easily enough…but there's much to be said for the coupling of Goku and his Prince, ne? Amazingly enough, I got fewer reviews as a het writer than a shonen-ai one! You'll see what will happen with the wives…have faith, young grasshopper.

**BlackDragonSoul:** I'm always happy to oblige, boys! Lauren, could you get me some digital pics of those two? Please?

**Wildgirlxyz3:** Hey, the first girl to NOT like boy on boy! shrugs Well, to each their own. Don't worry, I don't go overboard with it at all…there isn't much time to in three chapters. And I don't really see your review as a flame…sorta…more like a disgruntlement. Thanks for reading though! cheesy smile

… Interesting screen name. Well, I'll finish updating this story soon but I don't think I'll ever stop putting stuff up. Hope to see you again!

_**And in closing from me:**_

Brolly: You know, I don't think anyone reads these things at all.

Nope, I don't think so either. But I will say one thing: maybe I'm being pigheaded about warning signs, but I don't like to break fourth wall. So, from now on, I'll use forward slashes to indicate ah, intimate scenes.

Anyway, its been a disgustingly long, horrible day at work. I'm going to send a few emails and then I'm going to sleep like a ton of bricks.

Have a fantastic week, and I'm still looking for offers to help me with the side-story to this! No one offered last week…maybe that's because NO ONE READS THE SECOND AUTHOR NOTE!

Sigh.

With Insanity,

Zogeta, Brolly and Guybrush

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Sunset**

Kakarot and I spent that day together, and it felt _right_. I love Bulma…but I love Kakarot more…in a different way. The dichotomy hurts but I can't deny it any more than I can deny my race. We went home and fetched our wives and the rest of the Saiyans. We decided to spend a week sleeping in the royal palace. Everyone but Kakarot understands the meaning behind my request.

I want to take my final breath here.

Earth has been my home, and I have died to protect it. But this…this is my birthplace, the world that has been home to generation upon generation of Saiyans.

Eight days have passed, and I know the end is coming very soon. If not tonight, then tomorrow. Kakarot wants to wait before telling the others about our discovery, and, with a heavy heart, I agree. My heart doesn't beat properly anymore, and it's not just because of Kakarot. It stutters, it holds its breath; sometimes it works overtime and thunks awkwardly.

I've sorted out all my affairs, have written a will and various letters. I've just finished Kakarot's and placed it in its envelope. That done, I rest my head on my arms and simply berate myself.

I'm going to break Kakarot's spirit. I'm going to tear my son apart and shake Bulma. I'm hurting those I care about, and the circumstances are beyond my control. But my time has come; I've cheated Death so many times.

There were battles I never should have survived. Tortures that should have killed me. Losses that should have broken me. But I kept going, and now…of all things, I'm waiting for my heart to give out. Should I warn Kakarot? Should I have told him? Should I tell him now and face his pain? Watch him blame himself for wearing me down because of his training?

I'm a coward.

I can't bear to see Kakarot hurt. Knowing the blow I must deal him…to bring such an abrupt stop to our happiness, can I really tell him that this might be the last night of my life?

But…I need to make sure he doesn't follow me into death. Pushing my chair back, I go to find him. I can sense him at the top of one of the spires, and he's alone. I stroll, I dawdle…anything to stall this. But the stairs disappear below me without my permission and I find myself behind Kakarot. He's leaning against the battlements, tail flicking behind him.

"Hey, Vegeta."

His tone, overlaid with fondness, nearly does me in. I'm going to languish in Otherworld without him. Two months ago, I barely paid attention to this man. And now, I can't be without him. I stand beside him, feel his tail wrap over mine and pull me closer. He plants a kiss on my ear, nibbling a little before drawing back.

"What brings you up here? Saving the Saiyan in distress at the top of the tower?"

I snort and he grins. I look out over the sea, watch it crash onto the shore. The sound is calming, and we are comfortable together. I begin to approach my subject.

"Kakarot, will you promise me something?"

He turns to look at me, eyebrows slightly drawn in apprehension at my serious tone. He nods slowly. "If it is within reason, then of course."

Here goes.

"Will you promise me that, no matter what happens, no matter how hard things get, promise me that you won't abandon this world and your duty as its protector. Please, Kakarot."

His face lifts, obviously relieved. "Oh, is that it? I thought you were going to ask me to never tell the others about us, or something like that. I promise, Vegeta. I'll always keep up my training and make sure I keep us all safe."

He draws me into his embrace and kisses my forehead. "Now stop looking so worried, my prince. It should be just about time for dinner. I know that Bulma and Chichi have been frolicking in the royal kitchens now that they've figured out how everything works, so we can enjoy a huge feast!"

I scrunch my eyes shut and nod into his t-shirt. If only it weren't the last time we could eat together, the last time to do everything.

This last day of my life is turning out to be the hardest one ever; I've never been good with goodbyes.

I feel like a man awaiting execution. Everyone at dinner is lively, trying to forget the dying man's worries. I know that they're just trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate their attempts. After dinner we laze on the beach around a fire, exchanging memories. Kakarot and I stay apart, sitting with our wives. I'll find a way to say my goodbye to him in such a way that he feels that there was some closure, even if he doesn't realise it now.

The others tire, and say goodnight, as they have all the nights we've been here. Trunks has that same, anxious look: will daddy go tonight? Or will he come down for breakfast? He hugs me tightly, and something in my response clues him in to my suspicions; this will be the last time. He clings, buries his face in my neck. I stroke his back, hold him close.

_Be brave, Trunks. We'll see each other again someday…until then, you must take care of your mother. You made me proud, son, each and every day. I'll always be with you in spirit; take strength from that._

He nods, and slides down to his feet. He looks up at me, biting back tears and being brave. I ruffle his hair, one last time. The others seem to understand, and Kakarot's eyebrows lift when everyone gives me a last goodbye in their own way. Finally, they all leave, and I pull Kakarot into a nearby room, shutting the door behind us. He pulls me up for a goodnight kiss, and my heart, the stupid, ineffectual thing that it is, breaks one more time.

SHONEN BIT

Last time, Kakarot. Last time we'll be together for a long time.

He wraps his arms around me, hugs me, whispers silly nothings into my ear. Tells me how much he adores me, and I assure him, tell him that he'll always be a part of my spirit. I want to fall to my knees and tell him that I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I want to beg his forgiveness for my pride over the years, for being too blind to see what we had waiting for us. But I can't do that to him. Either way, we're both going to lose this battle.

All I can do is ease the blow.

I hold him close, try to prove to him how much he means to me. I kiss his mouth, his eyes, his nose, his forehead. He purrs, wraps our tails together. He doesn't understand my motivations, but he understands my desire. After a while, we separate. We can't arouse suspicion, even at this late stage.

END SHONEN BIT

He walks me to my room, licks my nose in his playful manner, then turns the corner to go to his room. I take a deep breath and walk into the room. Bulma is under the covers, giving me _that_ look.

On this last night, I am more than willing to leave her a parting gift.

BBBBBBulma

The hours fly and the minutes drag like a tail-pipe end. Vegeta is at my back, his arms wrapped around me. His breathing is unsteady, and I don't have to see his face to know that it is contorting in pain. He said that he thinks tonight is the last night.

It's been hard to watch this happen. To watch my proud, wonderful husband become crippled by his weak heart. But, despite his physical pains, he's stayed strong enough to train Trunks and Goku. I supported him; not much else I could do. Once Vegeta has his mind set, it'll take a wish from Shenron to change it. It's just best to agree and help.

The breathing hitches and the thumps of his heart at my back slow. My eyes close as his heart skips a few beats…and fails to start up again. Nothing but the silence I have been dreading for so many years. Tears leak out as I turn to look at him, his face relaxed, the pain leaving him for the last time. I bury my face into his chest, my shoulders shaking with my sobs. He's gone…

Vegeta, my life love, my source of strength, my everything…he's gone.

I feel his spirit leave his body; it brushes against me, warm and reassuring.

_I'm never gone…_

After all these years, after all the waiting, I felt his heart beat for the last time. At least I was there when he died. I'm grateful that when this beautiful creature left my life, at least I was there to see him off.

His body begins to fade, and I find comfort in that. He'll go to Heaven, he'll wait for us.

_Blue…I'm always here in your heart…_

But I don't know if I can wait for my turn to die.

His body gone, I curl up into a ball, and cry until there's nothing but the emptiness left behind.

KGKGKGK

Another wonderful day on Vegeta-sei! Maybe Vegeta and I can go explore the north area today! I trot down to breakfast and enter the huge kitchen, my stomach rumbling in anticipation. Everyone's there; I'm always the last to get out of bed.

But no one is smiling, or even speaking. Bulma is holding Trunks on her lap, their blue eyes bloodshot. Goten and Gohan stand quietly to the side, and Chichi looks subdued. I look at all of them, suddenly feeling the nerves in my spine ripple.

I cast around for Vegeta's ki, but its not there. I frown, concentrate harder, but yield nothing. Bulma looks up, tears quietly running down her cheeks.

"He's gone, Goku. Vegeta…died."

My world stops, my heart freezes. I couldn't have heard right. Vegeta can't just be dead…it…it just doesn't make sense…

"His heart gave out and he passed away in his sleep," Bulma tries to explain. I shake my head. Lies! It has to be a lie! Some elaborate joke or prank! Saiyans don't die outside of battle!

"It…it isn't true…you're l-lying to me…"

I back up into a wall, then slide down, too lost to hold myself up. They aren't lying…they wouldn't joke about something like this. My hands shake uncontrollably, my heart thumps too hard and I want to scream. How! How can this possibly be happening!

I stumble to my feet and run, run out of the palace, run away to a special spot we had. I crash through foliage, not caring about torn clothes or skin as I try to outrun the horrible truth I just heard. Tears streak down my face, I stumble and fall hard, and I stay down.

No Vegeta to pick me back up. Oh gods, I can't believe he's gone…just gone, so suddenly. He wasn't sick! He didn't take pills or rest or cough or anything!

How could you, Vegeta? How could you die on me!

I sob, I try to cry out the pain, the bleeding, aching rip in my soul that no amount of consolation could possibly fill. My Prince is gone! My mentor, my friend, the man who made me happier than I ever imagined...

Vegeta…how could you…

_Do you think the ones we loved are ever truly gone?_

But Vegeta's gone…

_Only in body, but your memories keep him here._

That quiet voice, it sounds so like Vegeta. It calms the thrashing storm that swallows my heart and silences the chaos of my mind. I don't know what it is, but I have never needed reassurance before like I do now.

_He misses you too, you know that. He grieves for you as you do for him. _

But…why didn't he ever tell me that something was wrong? I would have done everything in my power to make sure that he stayed longer…

Vegeta…I don't think I can make it without you.

"_Yes, Kakarot. I take you as mine, if you will take me as yours."_

Gods, kill me now…

The day passes, and I remain curled up on the rocky floor of the clearing I found. Moving requires more effort than I'm willing to expend. Maybe if I stay here, Vegeta will come back…he'll be able to find me if I don't move…

Come home, Vegeta…please…

"Dad?"

Gohan kneels beside me, rests a hand on my shoulder, rubs it and tries to offer some comfort. I've gone numb, both in body and spirit…I can't, won't remember the wonderful times I've had with Vegeta; it hurts too much to come back to reality. But I can't imagine not having him around…

I've known him for so long; ever since Gohan was six, and now he's twenty-one…I can't just get up and smile and pretend that Vegeta never barged into my life. Pretend I didn't feel more for him than friendship and act like we were just…colleagues. So many battles, against each other and together, and even when we weren't friends, we always knew the other was always up for a spar, and provided a constant in each other's life.

And then he died. Just died and left me here as the very last.

"Dad, come on…its getting dark, and you know how big the snakes are here. We've gotta get back to the palace."

"I don't care."

He squats on his heels, his hands dangling between his knees. "I know it hurts, Dad. I know what it feels like to lose someone. And as impossible as it sounds, you will get up and you will continue living. Vegeta wouldn't want you to give up on anything. And if you do quit…then all his training, all his faith in you was wasted."

I look up at my son, forced to grow wise because I once died…did it feel like this when I left him? How could he have forgiven me after going through this pain? And when I left Vegeta as the last Saiyan all those years ago, did he hurt like this? I want to grieve, I want to give up and let my home planet swallow me, but Gohan is right. Vegeta got up from his fall, and Gohan did too.

"Life will go on, Dad. And the wounds don't heal, but they do hurt less with time. Let Vegeta be a source of strength rather than one of despair, focus on what gives you hope, and then put your foot forward and walk."

I nod and sit up, my body stiff from being curled up on rocks. Gohan grabs my wrists and pulls me to my feet, lets me wrap my arms around his shoulders and lets me cry into his hair. He holds me up, knowing that my own legs feel entirely too weak to ever work again.


	16. Letters from Lovers

**AN: **Well, now that Vegeta's moved onto another plane, time to look at everyone else. This is Goku's chapter! And this one might need tissues.

Onto replies!

**Dragon'slair;** Welcome back! I'll take down your email addy, and I'll send you a few pieces I'm on! Thanks for the offer, and let me know if any ideas leap into your mind! I also have my anti-Goku moments, but they usually pass fairly quickly. He's not all that bad.

**Omnimalevolent**: Oh well. Sorry. I'm not even going to get started. I'm so tired of defending myself from you. Glad you at least liked the shonen-ai.

**Spruceton Spook:** Your reviews are always right next Omnimalevolent's and thank god for that because you love my work and you remind me I'm not shit! I'm so glad you liked it…poor Trunks. Here's Vegeta's goodbye, in a way. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL! (gushes with happy anime tears)

…

Its been a very long week at work.

**M-Python Girl:** Sorry.

**Chuquita:** Wow! This must be the longest review ever! Joy!

Thanks for pointing out the underlines; I never check the stories once they are online and now I'm feeling like a real baka. (slaps forehead) But hopefully, its much easier to read now that I've changed it. Stupid and its devious destruction of symbols and spacing. (throttles then jumps up and down on its back) STUPID WEBSITE!

Wish I had my own place to post…

Strangely enough, it works out cheaper to buy anime here than the manga series (over the long run). In America, the Tokyo Pop translated manga is 10 dollars. However, I pay 15 dollars for the same manga! Damn, but import taxes suck. To buy a perfect collection DVD set, which means little to no extras, and all the disks are in one thin case (but this is pure, uncut Japanese import) costs me R450, more or less, for 26 or 27 episodes. About three disks. Most series fit into one of these. Dbz has ten volumes of three disks and I only have volumes 8 and 9. Case study: To buy the complete Dragonball manga would cost me 42 X 15 dollars is a massive 630 dollars! But to buy the anime series would only cost me 75 dollars. Gotta look at the trade-off.

Yes, I live in a developing country. That's why it costs me six rand to a dollar. Sheesh. Not only that, but our anime selection isn't as big as I'd like it to be! Waaah! But I know what you mean. Once off, a manga is cheaper, but to amass a collection is incredibly expensive. Few mangas run in small series. Love Hina is only fourteen volumes but Dbz is 50! Yeah, sure, like I'll ever be able to get the whole thing. Sad thing is, the anime and manga often differ hectically and its nice to have both so it comes down to either:

A: selling a kidney (its possible to live with just one)

B: downloading scans

C: marrying a fellow otaku with a huge bank account and generous heart.

Since option B is the only feasible one, it'll have to do. But fan subs are generally badly done, with grammar to make anyone cringe. Pity.

Whew. Got carried away there.

Not that one would admit this in polite company but I was (and still am) a huge fan of the Yu-gi-Oh card game! It's incredibly tactical but, as with everything else involving manga, an expensive little hobby. Hell, my art stuff is expensive too! Why can't I have a cheap hobby, like buying islands! Anime, manga and art is killing my cash. But heck, I love it. I never really liked Pokemon, but I played it on my brother's gameboy (shame, he likes Nintendo. Sony is the way) and got hooked. The series got on my nerves though.

Veggie swooping in! The Masked Avenger! All kids have their superhero personalities and I think you chose a great one for chibi Veggie! Of course, when I was a chibi (and man, was I small back then) it was Ninja Turtles! I come from the old school of cartoons and animation. I find that the cartoon network cartoons, while still being good, can't touch the original Ninja Turtles series, nor Spiderman, Batman, all that jazz. I also love old school anime; Fist of the Northern Star, Ninja Scroll, Golden Boy, DB and Dbz and who can forget Evangelion, which I consider the last of old school and beginning of New School. (fondly reminisces) I miss Saturday morning 'toons. I work now. Not so much fun anymore.

But there's always Varsity! Whoo hoo! Three years of being unemployed!

I think it's appropriate that you put the seme/uke thing for Veggietines day! Turles must return with the Mistletoe of Mischief! Bwahahahaha!

And, appropriately, the longest review of all time gets the longest reply. Glad you liked the chapter so!

**Lenora:** Ah ha! So I still have the old knack! (hands over box of tissues) Sorry 'bout that. Here you go!

**BlackDragonSoul: **(nudges Vegeta over to Lauren) Go on, hug her! Make her feel better! And don't give me that look, buddy boy, or I'll make sure you never _ever_ see your Kakarot again! (wields author wand)

**Yami Persephone:** Ah, there's nothing wrong about being sentimental about fiction. I've bawled buckets over the good stuff myself. Ain't no shame in that! I decided that they wouldn't tell the wives because they weren't going to be together much longer and there was no point in compounding the grief soon to come. At least, that's Vegeta's thinking. I guess it would take a sequel to sort that out, but I'm not planning one sooo…you'll have to see what I do with the epilogue.

(peers at rabid plot bunnies in cage)

Is that really a good idea? (whips out Bunny-repel spray) Ahem. Using a patented Chuquita method, I'll just have to keep the little buggers off me until I finish all my stories! Woe is me and my hellish imagination! (douses self with spray, sprays muses for good measure)

**John Perry:** Oh, I saw those tears! And real men cry! Vegeta is secre enough with who is to cry! The damn bastard made me cry when he died both times. (eyes Vegeta)

Vegeta: What did I do?

(divebombs him)

Veggie so warm…

What's good for the gander is good for the goose, or something to those lines. Yup, just as men love girl on girl action, we love boy on boy action! Like a get two for the price of one thing, innit? Well, if I ever wrote yuri, you'll the first on my list for help. Don't know who I'd write…it would probably be Rei and Asuka from Evangelion. Nice thing about Dbz is that it's a male centred anime with little to no romance! Whoo hoo! Better than those damn harem animes, you know. Like Love Hina and that jazz.

(shrugs)

But I don't really think I could find a pair of girls in anime I'd really, really like to write about. I thought it would be kind of me to put in the warnings but I had to change them because I think that's the reason why that whole chapter was underlined! My poor reviewers' eyes…

**Wildgirlxyz3:** Um…sorry about that…but hey, if you're getting used to the idea, maybe I can bring you to the dark side!

"Come to the dark side, lackey! It's FUN!" – Turles, Chuquita universe

Ah, its okay if you'll forgive me. I just didn't want a clichéd story and its been hard to stick to my guns on this one, what with all the pleas to let Vegeta live. The thing about yaoi and shoen-ai is that it has to be done tastefully, and the same applies to normal hetro stuff. I've read the most revolting Bulma/Vegeta stories (at one stage I was obsessed) and the same goes for yaoi. It just takes one good story to change one's mind. The first good yaoi story I read was by Vege-chan. Then I read Camaro's _Monster_ which seriously twists your mind and it feels like you can't get enough. She breaks every single rule and is so bold but you have to be open-minded about it. My top favourite author…cannot be named, because the other three would poison my coffee! Not that any of them live near me at all, sadly. I've mentioned before who they are, and it just takes a little getting used to. Yaoi story lines can be beautiful, often better than your average hetro get together because there are so many factors involved.

I should know. I've written an assload of them. (smirks) If you'd like to see them, you can find the unknown ones on Clarobell's site. I'll put it on my bio so that you can find me!

I'm very sorry to hear about your brother, and I can't say anything really meaningful having never lost a sibling (touch wood) but I don't mind hearing it at all. I hope that you'll always have peace, and I can't say more than that.

**J-Girl:** Always a case of 'too late' with Goku, ne? Thank you for enjoying the chapter so: two more to go.

**Clarobell:** (hands over another box of tissues from indefatigable supply) Who doesn't secretly love a death scene? I'm not fussy about format as long as its readable. But I'll go back and have a look. I just skimmed over the page with the links to make sure you had all the stories. I've got another two or three to send you now that I've worked out all the kinks. So, you'll probably hear from me later in the week, ne?

**_And in closing from me_ **

Alright, so has erased all my super huge gaps, my asterisks, my format and whatnot. WHY, DAMMIT, WHY!

Anyway, moving swiftly along…I'll be going away at the end of October until the 12th to ITALY! Hooray!

Brolly: We're going to eat the best food in the world!

Zo; No, we're not. With your appetite, we'll be flat broke in a day and then I won't be able to buy myself stuff! So…we're going to hijack the restaurants!

Just kidding. So I'll be away for two weeks; hopefully the change of scenery will inspire me. When I get back, I'll probably start posting again, although what, I don't know. I'm doing a collaboration work as well several others. Don't worry: I'll keep the shonen-ai toned down, but maybe I'll convince a few of you to come to the dark side! If I can't post a whole story (and I only post a story when its complete so that I can update regularly instead of having super huge gaps and feeling pressured into completing one and then its crap) I'll post all my one-shots and short pieces. We'll have to see how it goes.

Well, see you next week!

With warmest insanity,

Zogeta, Brolly and Guybrush

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Letters from lovers**

I'm reluctant to leave Vegeta-sei. It feels like Vegeta's spirit lingers here and that there's nothing of him back on Earth. But my family feels no such attachment and it would be unfair to expect them to stay here. Chichi says that I can come here whenever I like, and I'm grateful she understands. For all her flaws, Chichi does understand what sorrow feels like.

After all…I've died twice and she's had Gohan 'die' on her once.

When I wished the planet back, I asked Shenron to make an energy beacon for me to follow, one that felt like Vegeta's ki. In a way, now I can sort of feel him around and it provides a measure of comfort. Almost like I can teleport here and find him on the beach wriggling his toes in the sand or letting the waves break over him in an ocean that has no salt.

Now, on my lap I have a letter. Bulma gave it to me, and then left me to read it. On the front of the envelope my Saiyan name is curled out in elegant copperplate handwriting. I slide my finger under the flap at the back, slightly nervous. I take out the sheets of paper, unfold them and settle to read, the crashing waves in the background almost muting as I take in the neat cursive.

_Kakarot_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have passed on to Otherworld. _

_I'm not good with words, so I'll just say this as best I can. _

_I'm guessing that you're probably quite pissed at me for not telling you about my heart problem. By now, you've doubtless surmised that it was a very bad idea to take you training, and in theory, it wasn't the best thing for my health. _

_But I don't regret doing it at all. I might have been unwilling at the start and put off by your reluctance, but know that I did enjoy our time together. Although I might have taught you something, you also taught me a few things I needed to know. Namely, that I'm not as bad as I think myself to be…and that there's nothing wrong with being 'a nice guy'. _

_It's a pity that I waited so long to get to know you. I feel that I have missed out on so much by refusing to acknowledge you as anything other than my fiercest rival. What a fool I was. Still am, really. The 'great' Prince Vegeta learning from a supposed third class. But you're only third class by birth, Kakarot. I would have been honoured to have you as one of my very own elites. _

_Can you forgive an old warrior his pride? _

_I'm sorry, Kakarot, that I will not get to see you grow in power and strength, nor will I watch my son go through the teenage years, discovering girls and hormones. I can only watch from Otherworld, and be a distant daddy and mentor. If there had been anything in my power to make it possible, I would have stayed. But this is my fate and I can only accept it. _

_Thank you for your determination over all the years, for still having faith in me when I was Majin, forgiving me when I committed so many wrongs and showing me mercy when no one else would. And thank you for showing me that even bastards like me can change. I owe you more than I can repay and I hope that my death doesn't dishearten you. Please keep training and getting stronger. You were the best pupil anyone could have asked for and I know that the Universe will be safe in your gentle hands. _

_I'll keep all the good memories with me and especially of those times like the tail tug-of-war, and with the fish, and the guntaz barbeques. We had some good times on that trip, didn't we? You always did manage to make my smirk slip into a smile. Rare gift, that. _

_Well, Kakarot, I've come to the end of my long, hard road. I get a little weaker every day and a little closer to Snake Way. Stay strong and look after everyone after I go. Not that I ever played a major role in looking after the Earth, but I hope that my lessons have benefited you in some way. Sorry about kidnapping you, but I made sure to clear it with Chichi first; didn't want to get you into any more trouble. And sorry about the drugging and all that, but it all turned out okay. You have a habit of making things work._

_Oh, and about our relationship as it stands now. _

_This last week has been…wonderful. Not only have I had my home planet returned to me, but I found the person I'd been looking for, even if I didn't know I was searching. I regret not realising it sooner and I'm sorry that I must leave you like this. We tried everything to avoid my death, we wanted to cheat it, but there was nothing to be done. And I wish we could have gone further. We would have had an amazing bond as mates, I just know it. This, perhaps, is the greatest pinnacle I've reached in my life; having you as my own, even if it was for just a week. _

_But, Kakarot, one day you'll move to Otherworld, and we can pick up where we left off. I think though that if I hadn't had my heart problem, which prompted me to train you, our brief relationship might never have happened. I'd rather have this ending than living for decades unaware of what we could have achieved together. And, Kakarot, you're worth the pain and sweat and tears I've been through to get to this point. I believe in Fate and although it can be a bitch sometimes, it brought us together and I can't ask for more than that. _

_I will never forget you, and even if I were sent to Hell without my body and memories, I'd probably still recognise you again…even though you wouldn't be able to tell me from another spirit cloud. Never forget that I'm watching you always, and that you granted me the heights of happiness. You were one of the major catalysts in my life and I will forever treasure our short time as lovers…and as friends. _

_You make me proud, Kakarot. So very proud. _

_Vegeta _

My tears drop onto the letter in my shaking hands and I move the paper out of the way, even though I make no move to wipe away my tears. In a way, this grants me some sort of closure, just to know what was on Vegeta's mind the night he died. Now I understand why that last kiss goodnight was so…desperate. I remember trying to describe it, and now it makes sense. He just wanted to say goodbye without clueing me in.

Two months ago, I wouldn't have been so broken if Vegeta had died. I would have been shocked, and maybe a little saddened, but I wouldn't have been torn down to the core like I am now. Right now, I'm sort of…empty.

It's been only three days, but it feels like eternity.

I think about the little things…like how he loved raspberry juice. How he smelt after a shower, or after a spar. The way he comforted me when I was sick. His habit of picking the raisins out of his snack bar. How he would tease me. The way his hand would rest on my hip when we kissed.

And the big things. Like sacrificing himself to kill Buu. How he defended me while we fought that brat Buu. His need and want to make me stronger by training me.

The best sensei I ever had. The most dedicated rival I've ever had. He was so much to me, influenced my life in so many ways…and now all I have left are memories and a few mementos.

I can't just grin and get over it, and when I get back to Earth, that is what my other friends will expect of me. Bulma and Trunks understand what it feels like; they will empathise with me, as I do them. In a way, we can support each other.

It has occurred to me to use instant transmission to visit him in Heaven…but I fear that I will not want to leave if I do go see him. That I'll want to stay in Heaven and abandon my family on Earth. I have to be strong. I'll keep up my training, because it'll keep me focused, and also because I promised him I would. I'll take my sons training, so that they can look after Earth when I leave. I'll try to keep busy…enter martial arts tournaments, bring home cash so Chichi doesn't have to worry.

Vegeta admires strength, and I don't wish to disappoint him. Although my ideal world would involve waking up next to him every morning and smelling that scent and touching his skin, I can't have it now.

I crack a small smile. One day, we can stay on Grand Kai's planet and annoy King Kai for eternity. Train and spar just for the hell of it, and not because of a threat.

That's something worth aiming for. It'll be hard, I know. I'll go through stages and days and get angry and depressed. I'll want to hunt him down and punch him so hard that his teeth fall out because I miss him and blame him for leaving me. I'll feel lost and sad for a while, for maybe more than months. But as Gohan says, I'll keep getting up. As Vegeta said, we fall so that we learn how to pick ourselves up.

This isn't the first time I've been separated from a loved one, but this is the first time it hasn't been my choice to say goodbye. Now I know what my family went through when I chose to stay away. How could I have been so cruel? I won't do it again, knowing what it feels like. After my absences, the least I can do is stay here until I'm the last.

And then…well, when I get to Heaven, it'll be all the more rewarding for the wait.

I stand and look over the beach, over the sea one more time. I'll be back for the occasional visit, for those days when I feel Vegeta's absence a little more. Such a rich, vibrant planet, even though there are no Saiyans on it. I walk back up to the castle, the tall spires stretching into the sky. I look at the spire where I made my promise to the man who did funny things to my heart whenever he was around.

Vegeta…you can be sure that when I die, I'll more than make up for lost time. Until then…I'll keep your spirit with me and take strength from your memory. I know it will be hard, but I'll get up from this fall, like I got up so many times while we were training.

I can just hear you now, Vegeta.

"_Dammit, Kakarot! Stop moping and pick your ass up! You know you'll see me again so stop sulking like an Icejin brat and go spar or eat!"_

Heh. And as usual, you're right.

EPILOGUE TO FOLLOW

_To go away is to die a little, it is to die to that which one loves: everywhere and always, one leaves behind a part of oneself._

_Edmond Haraucourt (1857 - 1941)_

_French poet._

_Seul, "Rondel de l'Adieu"_


	17. Requiem for Vegeta

_**Miss me, but let me go**_

_Miss me a little but not for long_

_And not with your head bowed low_

_Remember the fun that we once shared_

_Miss me but let me go_

_For life is a journey we must take_

_The End we go through alone_

_Its all just part of our travel_

_A step on our road to Home_

_When you are lonely, sad and upset_

_Go to the friends we know_

_And bury your sorrow in your good deeds_

_Miss me, but let me go_

_- Anonymous_

**EPILOGUE**

**Requiem for Vegeta**

"You ready to go, dad?"

It's the memorial service for Vegeta today. I pull on my blue wristbands and look in the mirror. I changed my gi colours to blue, and I have the royal crest of the House of Vegeta emblazoned on the back of my shirt. The colour and crest of my sensei, Vegeta. It looks like Vegito's outfit, just with a crest and my black boots and wristbands.

We're all wearing our combat gear to the service; it is what Vegeta would have wanted.

I've been doing alright. Not all that great, but I do okay. I watch the videos from the gravitron camera from our trip. Watch Vegeta grin and watch us battle and play tail games. It helps me on the harder days. I turn to Goten and nod. Goten has been a real help over the last year. He's helped Trunks heal, and he's been there for me. Chichi has supported me and I'm surprised at the solidarity between my family and Vegeta's. Bulma took it well, but she's aged quite a bit.

For all the worry Vegeta caused her, he still kept her young.

I teleport Chichi, Goten and myself to the Capsule Corp. atrium where the service is being held. Piccolo and Dende are there, as well as Gohan and Videl. Trunks stands to one side, cradling his baby sister. Bulma says she was conceived on the last night of Vegeta's life; Vegeta must have known that the baby would help Bulma get through her harder days.

We all greet, then stand around Vegeta's gravestone. It's simple; just black marble and carvings, but fitting. Its set in a small clearing overhung with vines and wisteria with a nearby bench. Bulma says a few words, and we simply stand and remember everything Vegeta stood for. Pride, strength, honour, family, friends and comrades. I look at the stone, and remember all the sides I saw of the man.

He was always my greatest rival, I can't deny that. But all it took was a month in his company and that short shit wormed his way up my nose and down into my heart. Somehow made me like him, made me love him, despite all our differences. I suppose our big fight woke us both to the possibilities of something other than intense, bitter rivalry.

I never thought I'd miss him quite this much. It's not supposed to be this hard, dammit.

Sure, I still smile and grin, but not as much as I used to. I learnt one thing (of many) with him; sometimes a mindless grin helps to hide the fact that I don't really know what to say or do in a situation. I still train every single day though, working through the list of exercises he left me. Chichi finds it hilarious that I wear a blindfold for an hour everyday, improving my radar sense. I promised him that I'd stay strong. At the time, I didn't know that he was going to _die_ on me. But I'll honour my promise because it's all I can do to thank him for all he taught me.

He didn't just make me insanely stronger; he pulled out a part of me I never knew was there. He showed me what I'm truly capable of, the depths of my determination. I can't say thanks enough for that.

Vegeta…Prince…

It's ironic that one of the strongest guys I've ever known had to die from something as human as a weak heart. I would have expected him to die after a long, hard battle, still victorious but fatally wounded. Something glorious, more fitting of a golden Prince. A flash of light, or a roar, something! Not a quiet whisper of goodbye. It makes it harder to bear.

I won't be seeing him for a very long time. He died in his late forties and I'll probably live to see two hundred and fifty. I'm not sure I want to live that long. It'll be lonely.

Standing here at his gravestone at Capsule Corp, the quiet ache burns just a little more. I'd like to see him again, to tell him how much I've improved, to tell him that he's a daddy again.

Mostly, I just want to tell him how much I miss him.

A few nervous smiles and laughs are shared as stories are related. Piccolo mentions the day that he accompanied Vegeta and Trunks to the fun fair, and how Vegeta got sick on candy floss after eating reams of the stuff. Bulma holds Bra in her arms, looking at the blue tail curled around her wrist. Trunks talks of how his dad was a Playstation fiend, how he didn't sleep much and preferred to play games late into the night. I tell them about some of our training and Vegeta's method of catching fish.

The mood slowly lightens and I look around at everyone. Trunks has become far more mature after nursing his mother through a difficult pregnancy (Saiyan babies are hell even before they're born) and trying to live up to his father's expectations. Man of the house at eleven years old. The baby -- her name is Bra -- is beautiful. Although she appears to be a Bulma clone, there's something of Vegeta in the determined set of her jaw, in that frown she has when she wants something and no one is listening. And the lungs…those have to be Vegeta's.

Everyone sort of clumps off, and I'm left by myself. A movement in the corner of my eye turns my head, and I see a painfully familiar blue combat suit turn a corner. I must be hallucinating, but I follow it anyway.

I catch glimpses of a white boot, of spikes, following until I'm well and truly lost in the maze that is Capsule Corp. As I turn a corner a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me into a room, and soft lips meet mine.

(shonen-ai)

This is a cruel joke someone is playing on me, but I'll fall for it anyway. I bury a hand in familiar spikes and wrap my arm around a slim waist that I'll never forget, no matter how bad my memory gets. A tail wraps around my thigh and squeezes, a warm tongue seeks out mine.

I can't help crying. Memories of a lover lost plague me and I hold the figure closer, wishing that it really was Vegeta and not some vindictive figment of my imagination. Those breathtaking lips leave mine, and hands cup my face.

(shonen-ai end)

"Your face is leaking, Kakarot."

That voice…that phrase…Vegeta, why did you have to die on me? I won't open my eyes, I want to pretend. Oh gods, it's been so hard…so hard to be the last, to be alone again.

"Kakarot, look at me, please."

I shake my head. Fingers trail down my face.

"I'm not a dream. Trust me on this, okay?"

I nod, then open my eyes slowly. I see dark eyes, the spikes, the face that I've dreamt of, that I've missed more than I thought possible. He smiles and leans upwards to kiss away my tears, the way I kissed his tears when he was overjoyed to see his home again.

"Vegeta…you're alive…"

He shakes his head slightly and points up at his halo. "No, but I asked for a few minutes on Earth. They wouldn't grant me more than an hour or so, but I'll be able to visit for a whole day in seven years time, like you did."

(bits of shonen-ai to come…aren't warnings irritating?)

I smile and hold him. "I've missed you. I don't know how I've made it this long without you."

He leans into me, looking up as best he can. "I knew you would make it. You're too strong to let yourself down. I've been following everything and I saw how you fought off that invader six months ago. I nearly burst with pride when I watched you fight."

I grin and nuzzle his hair. "It's good to know that you're keeping an eye on me."

He leans up and gives me another kiss. "Of course, Kakarot. I couldn't keep my eyes off you if I tried. I want to have a quick word with everyone; I think I've got forty or so minutes left but I wanted to see you first. I couldn't wait to see you again; it's lonely on Grand Kai's planet. I mean, the fighting is great, but the nights are terrible. I just lie in bed and wish I had you there with me."

He grins and I can't help grinning in return.

"But when you get to my side, you're in so much trouble, Kakarot."

I lean down, kiss him again, spoiling myself with the taste and feel. But we pull apart; he must see his family, and especially his daughter. We walk back to the others, tails loosely clasped together.

(shonen-ai over now…you can open your eyes, boys.)

"I like the new gi. Blue suits you."

I grin and tug at it. "I always honour the teachers I've had, so I thought blue and the royal crest was apt. The original crest is kept safely locked away and I usually have the sword with me. I didn't think it would be appropriate to wear it to a memorial service."

"Ah. Such a social conscience."

I smack him playfully, get the evil grin in return. We walk into the atrium, our tails slipping apart and Vegeta is almost knocked off his feet by Trunks and Bulma. Joyful tears are shed, and I watch the Briefs family be reunited, even if it just for a little while. Vegeta takes his daughter into his arms, looks proud and happy. He gives Trunks a long hug, says something that I can't hear but cheers Trunks up. He greets my family, and Piccolo and Dende.

But I can't help a laugh when he charges over to the food and grabs some sushi. He tries to talk and eat, but eventually Bulma tells him to fill up first. He grins and ploughs his way through the impressive spread. I know why; the food Up There isn't as good as this. He eats in under ten minutes, and we all ask questions of each other. What has he been doing? What have we been doing?

All too soon, Baba floats into the Atrium on her crystal ball. Vegeta's face falls when she tells him that it's time to go. He sighs, nods, then turns back to us. He hugs and shakes hands. The two of us hug tightly, telepathically exchanging words of love and dismay at separation. He kisses Bulma goodbye, holds his daughter one last time. Then he separates from us and stands next to Baba.

"I'm watching all of you, don't forget that. See you someday, rather later than sooner."

We wave and he waves back before disappearing with Baba. There is excited talk about his return, but I just stand and smile to myself.

Vegeta never really left us, or abandoned us. He grieved as we did, lives alone and waits for his family…waits for me. I touch my fingers to my lips for a moment, my tail flicking behind me.

Vegeta…you're never forgotten. And someday, we'll all be together again. At the very least, I know I'll see you in seven years time. Maybe there'll be a Kai who will give up his life for you, like Old Kai did for me. Maybe we'll get to fight an enemy together, like old times.

I should be sad that I've lost you again, but I know you're not gone. I've got you with me always; in the crest around my neck, in the sword on my back, in the memories in my heart and most of all…

I've got you by my side even when you're not here.

Your memory keeps me strong, keeps me going. And, Vegeta, my Prince and sensei and lover and friend, you know that we're Saiyans.

We're both just too damn stubborn to forget each other.

END

**Funeral Blues**

W. H. Auden

(written for his life partner after his death)

_From a grieving Kakarot_

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,

Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,

Silence the pianos and with muffled drum,

Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead,

Scribbling on the sky the message He is Dead,

Put crepe bows around the white necks of the public doves,

Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East, my West,

My working week and Sunday rest,

My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;

I thought love would last forever: I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now; put out every one;

Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;

Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;

For nothing now can ever come to any good.

**Do not stand at my grave and weep**

Mary Elizabeth Frye

_Vegeta's consolation_

Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the gently falling snow.

I am the gentle showers of rain,

I am the fields of ripening grain.

I am in the morning hush,

I am in the graceful rush

Of beautiful birds in circling flight.

I am the starshine of the night.

I am in the flowers that bloom,

I am in a quiet room.

I am in the birds that sing,

I am in each lovely thing.

Do not stand at my grave and cry

I am not there – I do not die.

AN: And so, 110 pages later, this story comes to a close. Thank you to all my reviewers for staying with me, especially those who didn't flame me for letting Vegeta die.

The title comes from one of my favourite Vegeta moments. Remember when he was facing off to Majin Buu and he had that short, one minute tribute in his mind to Kakarot? There are those lines:

"_What was that? Kakarot? Is that clown playing tricks on me, or am I just seeing things? Why is it that Kakarot haunts me so? Is it because he's always been one step ahead of me, always succeeding where I have failed? First it was Frieza, defeating the tyrant that had held me in bondage my whole life. And then there was Cell. 'Noble Kakarot'! Giving his life for the lives of his friends…for my life! Well, no more! **After all we've been through, it's finally my turn.** I'll settle this so we can both rest in peace. Kakarot, when you wake up, this will all be over. I may be gone, but this planet will be safe. I'll stake my life on it!"_

For interest's sake, here is the original Japanese version:

"_Kakarot, you were someone who entirely grated on my nerves. Not only were you always one step ahead of me, but after you ended up saving my life, you died on me! You have a good, long sleep, Kakarot. When you wake up this will likely be over, though I may not be around."_

So, big, BIG thank-you's to:

**Gutterball –**_ for being my adored editor and mentor and giving me the courage and sporking needed to keep writing. Without her, I would have given up two years ago! I cannot express how much this woman matters to me. _

**Chuquita – **_for mushy songs and sticking with me every chapter as well as being an inspiration in many wonderful ways, for long reviews about random animes and general DB and for being one of the reasons why I'm still in this game and still visit this irritating website, Fan fiction Gestapo dot net_

**Lenora – **_loyal don't even begin to cover it. 'Nuff said. _

**Clarobell – **_For always trusting me and wanting my fics for her site, for undying enthusiasm for my work (but not for using my shirt as a tissue…eeewww…) and for just being (probably) my number one fan_

**Spruceton Spook **_– For being my most loyal and kind male reader ever and for staying despite his shonen-ai reservations_

**Yami Persephone – **_for all her rabid bunny jokes, anecdotes and general craziness, brilliant and random reviews and the bunny cages_

**John Perry – **_for his inspiration for the side story_

**BlackDragonSoul – **_for her passing out and two Saiyan muses that randomly run off to make out_

**Wildgirlxyz3 – **_for her encouraging reviews_

There were so many reviewers, ones that came and went but still left a little something behind. Thank you to everyone for your kindness, and even to those that didn't like the story but still took time to leave a review…even if it was a veiled jab. And thanks to those that reviewed, even if they did mysteriously disappear after chapter 13…At least you took the time, ne? I'm too old now to put up a Hall of Shame; I did once but that was rather bitchy. Those who were unkind, you know who you are and never again will you find socks that match.

Veggies Boo, I'm so sorry you came so late but I've missed you terribly! Hope you'll be back for good!

Omnimalevolent: I think we had a love-hate relationship going, but the negative, CONSTRUCTIVE comments were appreciated until you straight out slammed my work right into the ground. I'm sad to lose you as a reviewer though and you'll probably never read this, but thanks for the good moments. You'll still be missed.

But thank you to the following who did leave at least one review: (in no particular order)

_Laremi_

_Warrior from Beyond_

_Queen Freaky_

_Blackroseinvasion_

_Falconsblade (where did you go?)_

_Linkin Park 04_

_Marih Dimitri_

_Viper Vegeta (come back! I miss you!)_

_Kevornman (also disappeared after the shonen-ai…pity…)_

_Aseret Kitsune (she of the cunning nickname)_

_Mighty Agamemmon (another male who disappeared after the shonen-ai…sadly…)_

_Elenek (what happened to you?)_

_A Random Fan_

_Nitara_

_ChaosBardock_

_Saiba_

_J-Girl_

_M-Python-Girl_

_Naydin_

_Yay_

_SLB0288_

…

_Dragon'slair_

Hopefully, I'll be back soon with some more of my jazz and I hope that I'll receive the same wonderful support I have.

Arigato, reviewers!

With much appreciation,

Zogeta, Brolly and Guybrush


End file.
